Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero
by Sara Morgan Black
Summary: La guerra contra Voldemort comienza a cobrar más vidas que nunca... Harry deberá comenzar su misión de encontrar los horcruxes lo antes posible o todo podría estar perdido. Hay que hacer las cosas por sí mismo. DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. La última noche en Privet Drive

**Holaa! Bueno, soy una nueva en fan fiction ojalá les guste. Éste fic está ambientado después del 6° libro, asique si no lo han leído todavía es bajo su responsabilidad. Muchas gracias a quienes lo lean, y sobre todo a la Trini, mi apoyo y mi fuente de inspiración, te quieroooo!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por el gusto de escribir.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero

By Sara Morgan Black

"La última noche en Privet Drive"

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. La casa, tenuemente iluminada por los faroles de la calle, tenía todas las luces de las habitaciones apagadas. No parecía que nadie pudiera estar despierto a esas horas. Sin embargo, en el segundo piso de la casa, Harry Potter no podía dormir. Esparcidos por su habitación estaban distintos libros de magia muy avanzada, oclumancia, animagia, contrahechizos, defensa contra magia negra…Desde que había vuelto del colegio estaba empeñado en mejorar su nivel de magia y cerrar su mente a las emociones de Voldemort, asique ya dominaba la oclumancia. La jaula de Hedwig estaba vacía, la lechuza se encontraba entregando cartas a Ron y Hermione en La Madriguera.

No había podido dormir desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts. Esperaba que los Dursley no lo hubieran escuchado hablar mientras soñaba. Cuando cerraba los ojos, una y otra vez se repetían las imágenes de aquella noche en Hogwarts: Snape asesinando a Dumbledore, como el director caía por la torre, su cuerpo quebrado en el suelo, la decepción del falso horcrux, el rostro ensangrentado de Bill Weasley, Malfoy y Snape huyendo del castillo, la tumba blanca… Después su sueño pasaba a la noche en el departamento de misterios, como Sirius caía a través del velo, su cara, la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange…Y todas sus pesadillas terminaban con los ojos rojos de Voldemort y su risa, fría y aguda, de la noche en que mató a los padres de Harry… Su cara con forma de calavera, blanca y cruel, mirándolo amenazadoramente. La cicatriz le ardía en la frente...y despertaba.

Un sentimiento de culpa le atenazó la garganta, el mismo sentimiento que lo había perseguido todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué todos los que él consideraba su familia morían a su alrededor sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo? Si bien Dumbledore era el director del colegio, él nunca lo había sentido así. Para Harry había sido lo más parecido a un abuelo que había tenido en toda su vida. Sólo quería creer que todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses era un mal sueño del que despertaría pronto, pero sabía que no era así. Por un momento pensó si no sería mejor desaparecer, dejarlo todo e irse…

De repente, un fogonazo iluminó la habitación. Si Harry no hubiera estado acostumbrado a que cosas extrañas sucedieran alrededor suyo, habría gritado y hubiera pensado que la habitación se incendiaba. Sin embargo, él no era un chico normal, de modo que agarró su varita dispuesto a defenderse o atacar, tal como había tenido que hacer generalmente toda su vida. Esto no lo había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba un ataque de mortífagos de un momento a otro, en especial ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y la protección que tenía por estar en la casa de Tía Petunia se acababa (Esa había sido otra de las razones por las que estaba despierto).

Lo que apareció ante él cuando desaparecieron las llamas no fue un batallón de mortífagos listo para matarlo, sino un fénix de plumas doradas y rojas. Brillaba tenuemente y voló hacia la jaula de Hedwig, donde se posó. Era el mismo que había visto tantas veces en el despacho del director.

-Fawkes…-dijo suavemente Harry. El ave lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

La llegada del fénix había provocado dos cosas en el chico, la primera, un profundo alivio por ver que no lo estaban atacando. La segunda, fue que al ver al fénix ahí mirándolo, sintió como si el mismísimo Dumbledore estuviera recordándole su misión. Hace sólo un momento se había preguntado si no era mejor dejarlo todo e irse, pero ahora podía ver en los ojos del fénix a todos aquellos que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort: sus padres, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore y tantos otros a los que no había conocido... Después vió a aquellos que confiaban en él para poder vivir y que lo habían apoyado siempre: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los Weasley, Lupin… Se llenó de una nueva fuerza que no había sentido hace tiempo y se sintió decidido. No dejaría que nadie matara a sus seres queridos. Apretó firmemente el falso relicario de Slytherin con la mano... Tenía que encontrar los horcruxes que faltaban, tenía que destruirlos, matar a Voldemort. En su mente escuchó la voz de todos ellos:

-Hazlo por nosotros…

-Lo haré-contestó Harry con firmeza- Tengo que hacerlo por ustedes…y por mí.

Y en ese momento se sintió un fuerte ruido abajo y las voces de varias personas… Hablaban con susurros, pero parecía ser que alguien daba instrucciones a los demás. Ya no estaba solo, los mortífagos habían entrado a la casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Listo, este fue el 1° chapter! Ya sé que está corto, pero es para que se hagan una idea de mi forma de escribir, después vendrá la acción. Si ya han llegado aquí, por favor dejen un review, no les cuesta nada y para mí significa mucho. ¿Ideas¿Opiniones? Todo sirve. Voy a actualizar una o dos veces por semana. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo! Hasta el próxima chapter, **

** Sara Morgan Black**


	2. El escape de un fénix

**Y bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Ojalá les haya gustado el primer chapter, digamos que era algo así como mi carta de presentación. Sigo esperando reviews, no sean malos y alégrenme el día dejando uno, porfa. Y ahora a responder los que me dejaron:**

**trini-la-blake: mi niñaa, gracias por estar aquí apoyándome en todo esto, no hay palabras! En cuanto a eso de mandarte los chapter primero, lo estuve pensando y no, te los lees cuando los suba. ¿Mucho más emocionante o no? Gracias por toda la seguridad que me diste para empezar esto, te quieroo!**

**Celina: sí, hay una razón para que haya aparecido Fawkes, pero la vas a tener que ver más adelante. Muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esto, espero no defraudarte!**

**TachiFk: Gracias por la opinión, me dejaste contentísima con eso de "tiene buena pinta". Aquí está el chapter, ojalá te guste.**

**aego: No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que llegaras a mi fic! En realidad también encontré que el chapter me quedó corto, pero no me di cuenta hasta que lo vi publicado. El resto de los capítulos los estuve retocando y alargando un poco, pero me gusta mantener la idea central para no perder el hilo, por eso me quedan cortos a veces. Ojalá me lo entiendas :)**

**Gracias a todos ustedes, que son los que animan a seguir escribiendo! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por gusto.**

"El escape de un fénix"

-Lo haré-contestó Harry con firmeza- Tengo que hacerlo por ustedes…y por mí.

Y en ese momento se sintió un fuerte ruido abajo y las voces de varias personas…Hablaban con susurros, pero parecía ser que alguien daba instrucciones a los demás. Ya no estaba solo, los mortífagos estaban abajo.

-Ya están aquí-pensó Harry.

Lo primero que debía hacer era sacar a los Dursley de ahí. Sabía que él podía escapar fácilmente, ya que había pasado el examen de aparición y eso no lo sabían los mortífagos. Pero lo último que quería Harry era sentirse culpable por más muertes, y a pesar de todo, los Dursley lo habían acogido 17 años para que siguiera con vida. Se puso la capa invisible y salió sigilosamente de su habitación. Abajo, al pie de las escaleras, se veían unas sombras negras, pero no se percataron de su presencia.

* * *

-Registren el primer piso y si encuentran a alguno de los muggles, mátenlos-ordenó en un susurro Bellatrix Lestrange. 

-Si encuentran a Potter, inmovilícenlo. Ya saben que no deben matarlo, pertenece al Señor Oscuro-esta vez la voz pertenecía a un hombre alto de pelo negro y grasiento. Tenía unos fríos y profundos ojos negros, con los que miraba la casa con asco.

A ambos mortífagos les hubiera encantado torturar a Potter y después matarlo, pero no eran estúpidos. Sabían que si desobedecían una orden de Lord Voldemort, él mismo se encargaría de torturarlos y matarlos lentamente.

-No podemos fallar... En especial tú, Bellatrix... ¿Sería la segunda vez, no?-Snape sonrío cruelmente, le encantaba echarle en cara sus fallas a la mortífaga, en especial desde que él era tratado como el servidor más fiel de Voldemort, y no ella.

-¡Nunca volveré a fallarle!-contestó la mujer, indignada-Y tú sabes que yo he...

-Shhh...-Snape la hizo callar y miró hacia arriba, por la escalera- Hay alguien ahí... Despierto...

El mortífago volvió a callar y escuchó. Un susurro, casi imperceptible, provenía de una habitación.

-Creo que tus lloriqueos despertaron a Potter, Bellatrix. Si fallamos, será tu culpa. Y créeme, el castigo no será leve.

Y acto seguido le hizo una seña al resto de los mortífagos y les indicó que subieran.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la habitación de Dudley. Acababa de despertarlo y al decirle que su vida y la de sus padres corría peligro, por primera vez en su vida, hizo todo lo que Harry le dijo. Ambos se encontraban ahora bajo la capa invisible y se dirigían a la habitación de Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia. La preocupación era evidente en el rostro de Harry¿por qué la Orden no estaba ahí? Sabía que lo vigilaban día y noche muy de cerca¿que había pasado para que ahora los mortífagos estuvieran en su casa sin ningún problema? Era realmente muy grave. 

Llegaron a la pieza y Harry despertó a sus tíos. Se sacó la capa y les hizo señas para que se callaran. Ante la mirada atónita y enfadada de Tío Vernon, les dijo en un susurro:

-No hagan ruido. Han llegado los magos que quieren matarme (el rostro de Tío Vernon palideció notablemente y se puso serio). Deben irse de aquí. Los mandaré a casa de los Weasley, explíquenles lo que pasa y hagan todo lo que ellos les digan.

Acto seguido agarró el despertador de Tío Vernon y lo convirtió en un traslador, otra de las habilidades que había aprendido gracias a Hermione antes de volver a Privet Drive.

-¿Tú estarás bien?-Harry se sorprendió, era Tía Petunia quien hablaba.

-No lo sé... Ahora agárrense al despertador. 1…2…¡TRES!

Hubo un ruido. Sus tíos y Dudley ya no estaban, pero en la puerta de la habitación se encontraban los mortífagos. Amycus, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback y otros dos más que Harry no reconoció lo miraban burlonamente. Sus túnicas negras daban la impresión de oscurecer más la habitación, y proyectaban enormes sombras en las paredes.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter… Pensamos que, después de la muerte de mi querido primo y Dumbledore, el complejo de héroe se te habría pasado…Pero como acabas de salvar a esos muggles, veo que no es así-Bellatrix sonreía cínicamente, sin embargo el odio se notaba en su cara-¿Tal vez tenemos que matar a alguien más para que se te pase? Fenrir podría encargarse de eso...-el hombre lobo esbozó una sonrisa cruel y fría, dejando al descubierto unos dientes muy afilados manchados con sangre.

-Sería un placer...-dijo Greyback.

A Harry le hirvió la sangre al escuchar a los mortífagos, pero si había aprendido algo de Dumbledore era a no perder la calma. Asique miró a la mujer fijamente y dijo con una voz fría y dura:

-Hola, Bellatrix. ¿Te torturó mucho Voldemort por perder la profecía? Tal vez por eso no te dejó ir a Hogwarts... Por ser... ¿incompetente?

Bellatrix se estremeció, el tono de voz de Harry denotaba una mayor desición y madurez, pero se recuperó tan rápido que pasó desapercibido para todos, menos para Harry.

-¡Ya veremos cuánto te dura la valentía frente al Señor Oscuro, Potter!-dijo furiosa- Pero mientras estamos aquí, aprenderás que nadie insulta a Bellatrix Lestrange...

Levantó la varita ante la mirada expectante y burlona de el resto de los mortífagos, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida:

-¡Déjenme pasar!-dijo una voz.

Eso hizo que Harry dejara de lado la calma y se pusiera furioso, con ganas de romper todo, de causarle el máximo dolor posible a esa persona. Frente a él estaba Severus Snape. Sus ojos negros y crueles habrían hecho estremecerse a cualquiera, pero no a Harry, no ahora. Ambos se miraban con un desprecio y un odio impresionante.

-Al fin…Puedo hacer lo que siempre quise Potter…Ya no hay nadie que se interponga, nadie que pueda morir por ti...

-¡Sigues siendo un cobarde!-gritó Harry, furioso-Te mereces que mi padre te haya humillado toda tu vida, Snape...-el chico puso especial énfasis en esa palabra.

El hombre levantó la varita bruscamente en dirección a Harry con una mirada de odio pero también de profundo placer. Estaba claro que lo iba a torturar.

-_¡Cru…!_

_-¡Sectumsempra!-_Snape no sabía que Harry había aprendido Oclumancia durante el verano, así que para el chico había sido fácil lanzarle el hechizo al mortífago, al que tomó desprevenido.

Snape comenzó a sangrar por las enormes heridas que le hizo el hechizo, aquel que él mismo había creado. Miró a Harry con una mirada entre sorpresa y ganas de matarlo y luegó perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

Harry sabía que ahora todos los mortífagos se le echarían encima, pero no le importaba, lo único relevante es que había conseguido que Snape sufriera al menos una parte del dolor que le había causado toda su vida. Intentó desaparecer para escapar, pero el odio que sentía era tan intenso que no lo dejaba concentrarse. Estaba perdido.

Los mortífagos se hubieran encargado de él de no ser porque, en ese momento, un fénix irrumpió en la habitación con un estruendoso fogonazo, en medio de las miradas aún desconcertadas de los mortífagos. El chico había olvidado que el fénix estaba en la casa.

-¡Sácanos de aquí, Fawkes!-gritó Harry aferrándose a su cola.

-¡ATRÁPENLO!-chilló Bellatrix, desesperada ante la idea de fallarle a su señor.

Pero antes de que los mortífagos pudieran reaccionar, él y el fénix habían desaparecido con una llamarada, dejándolos sumidos en la sorpresa y el horror.

**Listo! Este fue el segundo chapter. ¿Muy corto¿Algo no les gustó o no les quedó claro? Porfa me lo cuentan en los review! Si ya se diero el tiempo de leer esto, no les cuesta nada dejar su opinión. Hasta el próximo chapter, **

** Sara Morgan Black**


	3. Después de un ataque

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo. No saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo los reviews, gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Abajo les dejo las contestaciones. **

**Como ya saben todos, los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling (que no soy yo) y a la Warner Brothers, no gano nada con esto, salvo unos reviews geniales y el gusto de escribir.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero

"Después de un ataque"

-¡Harry¡Oh, Harry¿Estás bien?-la voz de la Sra. Weasley sonaba preocupada en extremo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

El chico miró hacia arriba y reconoció donde se encontraba: en la cocina de La Madriguera. Tirado en el frío y duro suelo, se fijó en la mujer pelirroja que le hablaba.

Molly Weasley estaba en bata, con una cara de impresión, alivio y terror realmente alarmantes.

-Ss...Si. Estoy bien, gracias-la voz de Harry sonaba cansada, estaba mareado por la aparición con Fawkes-¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué la Orden no estuvo ahí?-la pregunta lo había perseguido desde Privet Drive.

-Al parecer, lanzaron un hechizo que hacía imposible para los que te vigilaban oír o ver algo anormal. También un hechizo-escudo como el que utilizaron la última vez en la torre de astronomía, sólo los que tenían la marca tenebrosa podían entrar. Cuando tus tíos llegaron y nos dijeron lo que estaba pasando, Arthur fue a informarle a la Orden. –Harry se tambaleó- ¡Por Dios Harry, estás agotado, siéntate!

La Sra. Weasley lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo a una silla.

-¡Qué pálido estás¡Y delgado!

Harry hizo caso omiso de esas observaciones, el ataque que acababa de sufrir le importaba más. Después de tomar una bocanada de aire, siguió:

-Eran 6 mortífagos... Estaba Bellatrix Lestrange…Amycus...Greyback... (la cara de la Sra. Weasley palideció, era obvio que desde el ataque a Bill ese nombre la atemorizaba) y... Snape-la voz del chico aún tenía restos de la furia que le había provocado ver al traidor, le daba asco.

Lo había tenido frente a él... A sólo unos metros... Y sin embargo, Severus Snape seguía vivo. La próxima vez, se encargaría de que estuvieran solos, había mucho que decir, pero más todavía por hacer. Tenía el convencimiento de que haría pagar a Snape. Indudablemente, quería matarlo. _Debía _hacerlo.

-Pero Harry, querido¡podrías estar muerto¡Con Greyback ahí¿Cómo escapaste?

-Yo…

Iba a responder cuando en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido en la cocina y Arthur Weasley apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Harry, estás aquí!-el alivio era evidente en la voz del Sr. Weasley. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se iba a desmayar de felicidad.

-Arthur ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

-No lográbamos entrar,-comenzó el Sr. Weasley- pero en un momento el hechizo-escudo se rompió y pudimos entrar a la casa. Cuando subimos estaban 5 mortífagos cargando a Snape que estaba inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Luchamos un rato, pero luego desaparecieron. Pensamos que te habían llevado con Voldemort, Harry. Lupin estaba preocupadísimo.

-Fawkes me sacó de ahí…-No tenía idea de por qué había aprecido el fénix, pero son duda le había salvado la vida. En ese momento Harry recordó a sus tíos-¿Dónde están los Dursley?

-Arriba, les hemos dado habitaciones. Tu tío llegó terriblemente alterado, más que de costumbre, si eso es posible. Tuve que...calmarlos, a él y a tu primo. No sé que le habrás dicho a tu tía, pero no protestó por nada, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

------Flash Back--------

Los Dursley sintieron como todo daba vueltas alrededor, era un torbellino de color y sonido. Dudley gritaba como un loco, Tío Vernon se mareó horriblemente, pero Tía Petunia, a pesar de la desagradable sensación que le provocó el traslador, se mantuvo relativamente tranquila.

Aparecieron en el suelo de una cocina, las luces estaban apagadas. Por la ventana entraban unos cuantos rayos de luna.

En ese momentó las luces se prendieron y los Sres. Weasley irrumpieron por las escaleras con las varitas en alto. Los Dursley se pararon de un salto.

-¡Estamos arma...¡Oh! – el Sr. Weasley los miró estupefacto, a las últimas personas que esperaba ver ahí era a los tíos muggles de Harry, a quienes les había destrozado el living hace 3 años.

-¡BAJE ESAS COSAS AHORA!-aulló Tío Vernon apuntando a las varitas. Lo habían despertado a las 2 de la mañana, le habían dicho que unos asesinos habían entrado en su casa, lo habían mandado a una casucha asquerosa por medio de lo que más despreciaba en el mundo, la magia, y ahora además lo estaban apuntando con varitas mágicas. Era demasiado para una persona acostumbrada a la normalidad y la rutina de Privet Drive.

-¿Sr. Dursley, qué hace aquí!-preguntó Molly Weasley, sorprendida- ¿Dónde está Harry¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡He dicho que baje esas cosas!-gritó nuevamente Vernon, morado de furia.

Entonces aparecieron Fred y George Weasley. Dudley los vió y comenzó a gritar y a correr en dirección contraria, mientras los mellizos reían. Y se armó el caos en la cocina. Tío Vernon gritaba que alejaran a "esos dos monstruos" (refiriéndose a Fred y George) y que bajaran las varitas. Dudley estaba destrozando la cocina con su huida de los gemelos. Y Tía Petunia emitía unos agudos chillidos de nerviosismo. Luego de unos momentos de griterío y desorden, los Weasley lanzaron hechizos estimulantes a Tío Vernon y Dudley, porque el caos era insoportable.

-Fred, George, llévenlos a la habitación de Charlie-dijo Molly, viendo que los dos muggles se habían calmado, o mejor dicho, que habían sido calmados.

Ahora sólo quedaba Tía Petunia. Estaba muy asustada, pálida. Parada en rincón de la cocina, miraba a los Sres. Weasley con miedo, lo cual era lógico, pues acababan de hechizar a su marido y a su hijo. La Sra. Weasley iba a preguntarle dónde estaba Harry, pero entonces la mujer habló:

-Están en la casa... Los... mortífagos... Harry está ahí.

Su voz se quebró y emitió otro de sus chillidos.

Molly Weasley puso cara de horror.

-¡Pero Arthur¿Cómo han...¡Oh, no! –comenzó a sollozar. Hace dos años un _boggart_ había mostrado a Harry muerto. Sólo que ahora eso podía convertirse en realidad.

-Voy a avisarle a la Orden-dijo el Sr. Weasley, pálido y serio. Se oyó un ¡CRAC! y desapareció.

Petunia Dursley no dijo nada. Subió en silencio las escaleras, sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Molly Weasley la guiaba a su habitación. Ambas estaban claramente preocupadas por la vida de Harry.

----------Fin del Flash Back-------------

Harry soltó un bostezo que delató sus intenciones urgentes de descansar, mañana asimilaría todo lo que había pasado, en especial el hecho de que su tía se había preocupado por él.

-Harry¿que sucedió en la casa?-preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

-¡Ahora no, Arthur!-dijo la Sra. Weasley cortante-¿No ves que está agotado¡Ya fue suficente por hoy!-lanzó una mirada fiera a su marido, como desafiándolo a protestar-Harry, vete a dormir.

Evidentemente el Sr. Weasley se dió cuenta de que no tenía sentido tratar de convencer a su mujer, porque entonces dijo:

-Molly, debo ir a informarle a la Orden que Harry se encuentra bien. Volveré en un rato-Y al decir esto el Sr. Weasley volvió a desaparecer con un "¡CRAC!"

-Muy bien, querido. Ve a dormir. Los miembros de la Orden llegarán en cualquier momento.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó Harry sin entender- ¿Por qué no en Grimmauld Place?

-No podemos arriesgarnos. Snape ya debe haber dicho su ubicación a Voldemort.

Harry se sorprendió. Acababa de darse cuenta de que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley llamaban a Voldemort por su nombre. Como si Molly le hubiera leído el pensamiento dijo:

-Dumbledore hubiera querido que dejáramos de tenerle miedo al nombre...-en el rostro se le dibujó una expresión de pena y su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido.

Harry asintió lentamente. Dumbledore… ¿Habría pasado eso si él hubiera estado ahí todavía? No quería ni pensarlo, muchas cosas ocurrirían ahora que él no estaba.

Susurró un "Buenas noches", aún pensando en lo ocurrido, y comenzó a caminar a su habitación. Antes de subir las escaleras miro hacia atrás. Fawkes había desaparecido.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en el mismo cementerio en donde había renacido hace 3 años, Lord Voldemort esperaba a los vasallos que había enviado a Privet Drive. No estaba de buen humor, se estaba poniendo impaciente. ¿Por qué sus mortífagos tardaban tanto? 

-Los castigaré por hacerme esperar-pensó Voldemort-Nadie hace esperar a el Señor Oscuro, nadie.

Los había mandado a matar a los muggles y traerle a Potter. Una vez que estuviera aquí, al fin podría matarlo. Cómo lo odiaba_… "El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca..." _Tenía que asesinarlo rápido, entre más tiempo pasara, sería más peligroso. Potter había logrado escapar de él muchas veces, pero ese día todo cambiaría...

Dumbledore estaba muerto¿quién podía impedirle lograr sus objetivos? Tantos años esperando poder deshacerse de él, era un estorbo, acababa con sus planes, predecía sus acciones, le dificultaba el camino al poder absoluto... Y ahora no estaba.

Los mortífagos que se encontraban junto a él no hablaban, de hecho, ya se habían dado cuenta de que su Señor estaba cada vez más furioso por la tardanza. Si Lord Voldemort estaba enojado lo mejor era permanecer callado y lejos.

En ese momento se oyó un estampido, y 5 mortífagos muy pálidos aparecieron cargando a un inconsciente Snape. Sus negros mechones grasientos caían sobre su cara, reslatando la palidez de su piel. Estaba cubierto de sangre y presentaba diversas heridas.

-¿POR QUÉ NO HAN TRAÍDO A POTTER!-rugió Voldemort con toda su ira. Su voz fría, cruel y aguda resonó en los oídos de sus mortífagos. Malditos incompetentes, no podían hacer nada bien… No le importaban en absoluto las heridas de Snape. Su más grande amenaza había vuelto a escapar... Sus ojos rojos centelleaban de rabia.

Los mortífagos se arrodillaron frente a su Señor, estaban horrorizados, sabían que tendrían que pagar caro por su error.

-Amo…Señor...Perdónenos…Por favor…El fénix de Dumbledore estaba con él…Llegó la Orden del Fénix…Potter lanzó un hechizo...-Bellatrix y los demás sollozaban convulsivamente.

-¡NO ME IMPORTAN SUS EXCUSAS!-volvió a gritar Voldemort-_¡CRUCIO!_

Los mortífagos gritaban de dolor, tirados en el suelo, la tortura no acababa nunca…

-¡ME HAS VUELTO A FALLAR, BELLA¡TODOS USTEDES!

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, durante la cual los mortífagos no dejaron de gemir en el frío suelo, Voldemort retiró el hechizo.

-¡Bellatrix! Dime que hechizo utilizó Potter con Snape.

A pesar de la ira que sentía, no podía perder a Severus Snape, el espía le había dado información crucial para ir ganando en la guerra, había matado a Dumbledore y era de los mortífagos más eficaces que tenía. Debía mantenerlo vivo, pero por interés. Nunca había sentido aprecio por nadie más que él mismo, y nunca lo sentiría tampoco.

-N…No conozco ese hechizo mi Lord…P…Potter dijo "Sectumsempra".

-Con que ese era el hechizo del que Snape me había hablado-pensó Voldemort. Era intolerable, su mortífago mas eficaz derrotado por Potter, con un hechizo que el mismo Snape había creado. Susurró unas palabras que nadie entendió y las heridas de Snape comenzaron a dejar de sangrar y a cerrarse.

-_Enervate_-dijo fríamente Voldemort.

Snape comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y vio a un rostro mortalmente blanco frente a él. Tenía forma de calavera, y donde debería haber estado su nariz, habían dos orificios que parecían rasgados, como los de una serpiente. Lo miraba lívido de furia, sus ojos rojos y crueles fijos en él. Comprendió lo que había pasado, y rápidamente se arrodilló y comenzó a hablar:

-Señor…Perdóneme…Yo…-pero Voldemort lo interrumpió.

-_¡CRUCIO!_-Snape comenzó a gritar.

-¡Me has fallado Snape!-dijo Voldemort mientras el mortífago se retorcía y gritaba en el suelo-Y Lord Voldemort no tolera errores… a nadie...

Después de unos minutos retiró el hechizo.

-¡Draco! Acércate... -Draco Malfoy salió de entre un grupo de mortífagos, mortalmente pálido. Se acercó a Voldemort, se agachó y besó el borde de su túnica.

-Tú fallaste en Hogwarts al no matar a Dumbledore...-Draco se estremeció-Te doy la oportunidad de reparar un poco tu error... Continúa la tortura a Bellatrix y sus mortífagos por mí-Voldemort fijó su fría mirada en Draco, estaba claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Pálido, el rubio muchacho se dio vuelta para observar al grupo de mortífagos. Snape y Bellatrix se pusieron serios y lo miraron. Los ojos de los mortífagos le decían claramente que lo hiciera o moriría. Armándose de un valor que no sentía, gritó:

-_¡Crucio!_ -los castigados mortífagos comenzaron a gritar en el suelo, a sus pies.

Sólo después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para el joven mortífago, Voldemort le ordenó que parara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche en su habitación de La Madriguera con la cicatriz ardiéndole. Aguantó el impulso de gritar, el dolor era intenso. Se sentó en la cama y se puso la mano en la frente. Voldemort estaba furioso, y lo había sentido a pesar de dominar la oclumancia. La ira era impresionante. El dolor continuó un rato más y después, muy lentamente, comenzó a cesar.

Harry pudo imaginarse lo que había pasado... En algún lugar, los mortífagos estaban siendo castigados por no haberlo llevado ante Voldemort. Y si eso era cierto, Snape lo estaba pasando muy mal por segunda vez en esa noche. Eso lo consoló un poco. Con algo de esfuerzo, el chico se tapó con las sábanas y volvió a dormirse.

**Listo, 3º chapter publicado. Más que todo, este fue un chapter de transición desde Privet Drive a La Madriguera, después vendrán otros más interesantes (según mi opinión personal, claro está). Como siempre, les pido que ojalá me dejen sus opiniones en los reviews si leyeron esto, porque te da ánimos y ayuda muchísimo. Ahora a contestar reviews.**

**Trini: He aquí el primer chapter que no leíste previamentee! jaja, gracias por leerte esto, te quieroo!**

**Celina: He tratado de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para alargar el chapter, te lo aseguro! No prometo nada para los siguientes capítulos, pero créeme que lo estoy intentando :)**

**juaniweb: Pero que bueno es esto de verte en mi fic! Gracias por leerlo! Ojalá te haya gustado el chapter.**

**carolagd: Gracias por pasarte por el fic, en serio! Aquí está el chapter, espero tu review.**

**aego: Muchísimas gracias por el review, que aparte de ser un gran consejo, me da un ánimo tremendo! Bueno, ya viste que fue de los Dursley... Espero tu siguiente review! **

**TachiFk: Como podrás ver, Snape no lo ha pasado muy bien esta noche XD ! Encontré importante que Harry los salvara, como tu dijiste, "es un ser racional y moral", una de las cosas que lo diferencia de Voldemort.**

**harrypotter-juan: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos! Hasta el próximo chapter, **

**Sara Morgan Black**


	4. Juntos somos más fuertes

**Hola! Y bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Antes de que empiezen a leer este capítulo, les quiero aclarar que hize un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escribirlo, porque las cosas de este tipo no son mi fuerte. Ojalá que les guste y me dan su opinión objetiva, ok? En lo personal me interesa más todo lo relacionado con la búsqueda de los horcruxes, pero como no podía dejar este tema sin aclarar, decidí dejarlo claro desde ya. Se los dejo, aquí va.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los prsonajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por el gusto de escribir.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero: capítulo 4

"Juntos somos más fuertes"

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y pestañeó unos segundos. La luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana de su habitación en La Madriguera, haciendo relucir la madera. Estaba de muy buen humor, a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En primer lugar, había llegado tan cansado que no tuvo sus pesadillas habituales, a excepción del dolor en la cicatriz (y estaba seguro de que Snape lo había pasado peor que él anoche, lo cual era bastante positivo), lo que le permitió dormir bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En segundo lugar, anoche ni siquiera lo había notado, pero ya había cumplido 17 años. Eso significaba que podía aparecerse legalmente y hacer magia fuera del colegio, lo cual había esperado desde que supo que era un mago. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado hechizar a los Dursley¡Cómo habría mejorado su vida si hubiera tenido permitido hacer magia! Y la cantidad de problemas que se habría ahorrado... Recordó aquel juicio ante el Wizengamot, en el que, además, la mayoría del jurado estaba con una mala predisposición hacia él. Si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore, lo más probable es que habría sido expulsado de Hogwarts. Otra de las tantas veces en que Dumbledore lo había salvado... Pese a haberlo recordado, sonrió. Un sueño cumplido el ser mayor de edad.

Y en tercer lugar, al fin estaba en el lugar que él consideraba su hogar y su familia. Ahí, en el único lugar aparte de Hogwarts en que se había sentido contento y querido.En La Madriguera con losWeasley, aquellos que lo habían acogido desde siempre.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió lentamente, aún con un poco de sueño y unas ojeras que, aunque pasaban bastante inadvertidas, delataban las escasas horas de sueño de las últimas semanas. Ni siquiera intentó peinarse su pelo color azabache, porque después de tantos años, sabía que era una batalla perdida. Ordenó un poco las sábanas de su cama y luego se fijó en las cosas que se encontraban en la habitación, mientras los posters de jugadores de Quidditch lo miraban con atención. Ahí en la esquina, Hedwig dormitaba en su jaula. Su baúl estaba cerca de ésta, semiabierto, aunque con todo el contenido. Harry no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado sus cosas ahí, seguramente la Orden las había traído.

Los recuerdos de su breve enfrentamiento con los mortífagos comenzaron a llegar a su mente y reparó en algo que no había notado la noche anterior: a pesar de que no lo había matado, había podido vencer a Severus Snape. Sí... Sonaba muy bien. Talvez había contado con el elemento sorpresa y había tenido a Fawkes para ayudarlo en su huida, pero de todas maneras, lo había vencido. Eso lo hizo sentir completamente invencible, pero rapidamente desechó esa idea y se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Haría falta muchísimo más que un elemento sorpresa y un fénix para vencer a Voldemort, que era realmente su objetivo más importante. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el mayor peligro que corría era preocuparse más por matar a Snape que en eliminar los horcruxes. Necesitaba concentrarse más en su misión. Esa misión que sólo él podía realizar. Y necesitaba prepararse ya...

"_Sin sus Horcruxes, Voldemort será un hombre mortal con el alma deteriorada y menoscabada. Pero no olvides que, aunque su alma esté dañada y no pueda recomponerse, su mente y sus poderes mágicos permanecen intactos. Harán falta un poder y una habilidad excepcionales para matar a un mago como él, incluso sin los Horcruxes."_

El poder de amar que Harry poseía en exceso, tal como Dumbledore le había recordado... Pero segía sin convencerse de que eso fuera gran cosa. Para él, los poderes que se necesitaban contra Voldemort eran la astucia, el valor y una cantidad excesiva de magia poderosa y complicada.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un fuerte crujido de la vieja madera y Ron, Hermione y los gemelos aparecieron por ella corriendo.

-¡Harry!-gritó Ron alegremente-¡Llegaste¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Harry sonrió con ganas. Se había sentido muy solo desde la muerte de Dumbledore, porque evidentemente los Dursley no eran una compañía muy agradable o comprensiva que se preocupara de subirle el ánimo, pero ahora tenía a Ron con él para apoyarse. Se sintió inmensamente feliz.

-Gracias, amigo.

Luego miró a Hermione. La chica también le deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños, pero aprovechó para preguntarle cómo estaba después del ataque de ayer, le dijo que había sido muy peligroso, y otras cosas de ese tipo, tan típicas de Hermione. Volvió a sonreir. Habia echado de menos toda esa preocupación de parte de su amiga.

Los gemelos, por su parte, decidieron felicitarlo asu particular manera. Soltaron los fuegos artificiales inventados por ellos en la habitación, y formaban la frase "Feliz Cumpleaños" en las paredes, haciendoque los jugadores de Quidditch de los posters se escondieran e intentaran escapar en sus escobas.

Durante largo rato lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que se habían enterado por Bill de que había pasado "algo" con los mortífagos.

-¿Estaba Greyback?

-Sí.

-¿Y dejaste a Snape inconsciente?-preguntó Ron, entre asombrado y contento.

-Sí.

-Lo que nos preguntamos es...-comenzó George, poniendo una fingida cara pensativa.

-¿...Por qué sacaste a tu primo de ahí?-completó Fred, bromeando-Porque no es que haya sido especialmente agradable...ni para él ni para nosotros.

Rieron estruendosamente, después de todo, Dudley siempre les había causado gracia a los gemelos.

-Porque si no¿En quién van a probar sus nuevos productos para los Sortilegios Weasley?-contestó Harry divertido.

Otra cascada de risas siguieron a su respuesta.

-¿Y qué tal han estado los preparativos para la boda?-preguntó Harry.

Los tres Weasley hicieron una mueca inconscientemente.

-Creo que lo que nos han hecho hacer todo el verano ha sido sólo un aperitivo comparado con todo el trabajo que habrá el día de la boda. Fleur está decidida a que sea una boda con mucho glamour-contestó Ron con amargura.

-Al menos mamá y Fleur ya no se pasan el día peleando¿no? Desde el ataque a Bill se comportan como si fueran las mejores amigas-dijo Fred satisfecho-Si no, éstas semanas hubieran sido insoportables.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Bill¿Cómo pasó la luna llena?-Harry recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había visto al mayor de los Weasley: cubierto de sangre y con el rostro repleto de heridas causadas por Greyback.

-Bastante bien, aunque no lo creas. Ha podido disimular varias de sus cicatrices con hechizos, pero no todas. Adora la carne cruda, y sus dientes están ciertamente más afilados. Para qué decir como le ha crecido el pelo. Si antes mamá se quejaba de que tenía el pelo largo, no sé cómo ha podido controlarse para no gritar.

Nuevamente todos rieron.

-Hablando en serio, Harry, sí hay algo que queremos preguntarte-comenzó Fred, esta vez hablando seriamente- Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny nos han querido decir nada-dijo con tono acusador mirando a su hermano.

-Si no les he dicho será por algo¿no creen?-contestó Ron molesto-Y Harry tampoco les va a decir nada porque eso es algo entre él y Ginny.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan poco sensibles¡Ya les dijimos que no preguntaran! Tienen la misma variedad de sentimientos que Ron tenía antes-Hermione parecía realmente enojada, y sus palabras fueron consideradas como un grave insulto, tomando en cuenta que hace unos años había dicho que Ron tenía la variedad de emociones de una cucharita de té.

Harry comprendió de qué estaban hablando, pero no quería hablar del tema. Se sintió profundamente conmovido por la forma en que sus amigos lo defendían. Pero los gemelos no se rindieron tan fácil.

-Queremos saber porque dejaste a Ginny, Harry-exigió George, esta vez aún más serio.

Harry suspiró, resignándose. Ron estaba listo para comenzar a pelear con sus hermanos, pero Harry lo contuvo:

-Déjalos, Ron, está bien. Pueden saberlo, son sus hermanos.

Y a pesar de las miradas de Hermione y Ron, les dijo la verdad.

Sólo ella le faltaba…La había echado de menos todos los días desde que dejó Hogwarts, preguntándose si estaría bien, si habría pensado en él...

Los gemelos no sabían qué decir, por lo que quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Y eso era mucho decir tratándose de los alborotadores gemelos Weasley.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry...

El chico giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta, en dirección a esa voz triste y conocida que había roto el denso silencio. Ahí, en el umbral, estaba Ginny Weasley. A la luz del sol, su cabello rojo brillaba intensamente, tal y como lo recordaba.

-Muchachos...-dijo Harry con voz queda- ¿Nos pueden dejar solos un momento?

-Claro...-respondieron todos. Sabían que la conversación que se venía entre ellos dos sería dolorosa y muy seria. Ni siquiera los gemelos se atrevieron a tirar una broma.

Ahora para nadie era un secreto que al terminar el año pasado, en el funeral de Dumbledore, Harry le había pedido a Ginny que dejaran de estar juntos, no porque no la quisiera, sino que porque le preocupaba que Voldemort usara a Ginny para llegar a él. La idea de que a Ginny le pudiera pasar algo por su culpa lo atormentaba, ya mucha gente había muerto por él, como para que también le quitaran a la persona más importante de su vida.

Todos salieron de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ellos con un leve crujido. Nuevamente el silenciotensó la habitación. Ginny tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:

-Harry... ¿Cómo estás...? Supe lo de anoche... y pensé que...que...tú estabas...-Harry miró el rostro de Ginny, por su mejilla corría una lágrima.

-Ginny...No llores, estoy bien...-lo que Harry más hubiera querido en el mundo habría sido abrazarla y consolarla, hacerle saber que no estaba sola, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no se mantendría firme en su desición y la pondría en peligro. ¡Cómo echaba de menos las tardes que pasaron juntos en el lago, las conversaciones que mantenían de noche en la sala común de Griffindor, sentados en el sillón mientras miraban el fuego!

-No me pidas que no llore, Harry-dijo Ginny con repentina firmeza-He pasado todo el verano sin ti y sé que no te quieres acercar a mí para protegerme. Si ayer hubieras muerto yo no habría estado ahí para ayudarte, me habría quedado con el recuerdo de que lo último que me dijiste fue "debemos estar separados". Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado¿entiendes¡Jamás!-Ginny tomó aire nuevamente y siguió- ¿Por qué crees que me da miedo que mueras? Porque me dejarías sola, no volvería a verte nunca más, no podría apoyarme en ti...-ahora no era sólo una lágrima la que corría por su cara, sino varias- Harry, mírame...

Pero él no podía. Harry estaba a punto de quebrarse¿Por qué Ginny no lo entendía?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta¡No quiero que te hagan daño¡Ya he perdido todo lo que era mi familia, no quiero que te aparten de mí a ti también!-la angustia era evidente en la voz de Harry, y sólo en ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta de que una lágrima estaba bajando por su cara.

-¡Eres tú el que me aparta de ti! Prefiero morir habiendo estado a tu lado todo lo que pude, que vivir toda mi vida lejos de ti. Que yo esté contigo no significa que seas más débil, sino que te hace más fuerte. Dumbledore ya te lo dijo una vez, no puedes hacer esto solo. Y yo...te necesito. Asique no vuelvas a pedirme que no llore, porque voy a seguir llorando hasta que entiendas-el tono de Ginny estaba usando era de una desición asombrosa.

Harry la miró a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación, iluminada por los rayos del sol y las lágrimas que brillaban en su cara, se veía preciosa... La quería tanto...

-¡Ya sé que soy yo quien te aparta de mí! Y también debería haber apartado a Dumbledore y a Sirius, porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, las personas a las que quiero terminan muertas.

Suspiró. Su mirada se ablandó un poco y con una voz más suave, continuó:

-Gin, si Voldemort supiera que te amo...si tú murieras...no lo soportaría... Viviría con la culpa todos los días de mi vida y...

-Harry-lo interrumpió Ginny-si yo muriera, no sería tu culpa. Tampoco fue tu culpa lo de Sirius, hiciste exactamente lo mismo que hubiera hecho él si te hubieran estado torturando. ¿Crees que se habría quedado de brazos cruzados esperando que otros te salvaran¿O crees que Voldemort no sabe lo que hay entre nosotros? Malfoy ya debe habérselo dicho. La única culpa en todo esto la tienen y la tendrán Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Y entonces, al fin, Harry dejó de echarse la culpa por las cosas que pasaban. Ginny tenía razón, la culpa la tenían Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y él se encargaría de vengar a todos aquellos que habían muerto. Esa era la tarea que debía emprender.

Entonces se paró y se acercó a Ginny. Laabrazó con fuerza y deseó que eso nunca tuviera que terminar, que pudieran quedarse ahí para siempre. Dejaron de llorar. Harry levantó suavemente la cabeza de Ginny para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo:

-Te amo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí. Y yo también te amo, asique no pienses que te dejaré solo-lo previno Ginny.

-Entonces haremos esto juntos-el chico le sonrió.

Harry la besó suavemente en los labios, lleno de todo el amor del que se habían privado en el último tiempo. Seguían firmemente abrazados, no tenían intención alguna de soltarse.

Podía ser que en un tiempo más alguno de los dos muriera, que se avecinaran problemas horribles, que Harry tuviera que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort... Pero ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo nunca más. Ya no se necesitaban palabras.

-Vamos, Harry-dijo Ginny después de unos momentos.

-¿Qué¿Vamos¿A dónde?-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-A tu fiesta de cumpleaños, por supuesto. ¿O creías que a mi mamá se le olvidaría celebrarte? No todos los días cumples diecisiete años...-dijo Ginny divertida.

Harry sonrió.

-No, claro que no. Vamos.

Y salieron de la pieza para celebrar el cumpleaños nº 17 de Harry Potter.

**Listo! Bueno me dejan los reviews, ok? Gracias a carolagd (¡Que viva Green Day!), trini-la-blake (la primera lectora que tuvee!), Celina (que me da una razón para intentar alargar los capítulos cada vez que puedo), TachiFk (quien parece tampoco está muy contento con Snape, igual que yo), aego (que necesito que actualize Harry Potter y la Palma de Godric porque no me aguanto más sin leerlo!), ellos que son mis lectores de siempre.**

**También a los que han llegado ahora, como harrypotter-juan (que tiene una historia muy original que les recomiendo), .:camiflo:. (gracias por llegar a mi ff!), Lala-potter (le he dado muchas vueltas¿cómo supiste de dónde soy?) y ninotchka (que también tiene una historia buenísima, en especial para los que les gustan los capis largos, como Celina).**

**El que vea por ahí a juaniweb me avisa, porque de mi ff desapareció! XD**

**Hasta el próximo chapter,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	5. Cumpleaños nº 17

**Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Veo que después de todo no fue tan malo el otro capítulo, pero de todas maneras espero no tener que escribir uno parecido. Gracias a TachiFk, juaniweb (que apareció!), carolagd, trini-la-blake, aego, Lala-potter yCelina, que son los lectores deantes. A los nuevos, como ninotchka, jhonedisson, pedro, Marc, y bellapaola, muchas gracias por llegar aquí! Y tomen en cuenta sus ff, que en verdad están muy buenos, se los recomiendo! De ahora en adelante creo que voy a responder los reviews con el reply, si son reviews anónimos ojalá puedan dejarme el mail para poder contestar.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers, yo no gano nada con esto salvo reviews, y lo escribo por gusto.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero, capítulo 4

"Cumpleaños nº 17"

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos. Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Al fin había dejado atrás los sentimientos de culpa y miedo. Se sentía libre, y ahora que tenía a Ginny consigo, pensó que era el cumpleaños más feliz de su vida. Lo único que le preocupaba es que sabía que tenía que decirle a Ginny todo respecto a la profecía y su misión, tarde o temprano. Pero ya lo haría después, cuando encontrara el momento.

Nuevamente estaban en silencio, pero esta vez no era uno incómodo, sino que era simplemente porque ya se habían dicho todo lo que fuera importante. Al llegar al primer piso, se acabó el silencio, pues habían llegado a la celebración.

El jardín estaba adornado con varias serpentinas que decían "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!". Los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos volaban en todas direcciones, aunque Harry notó que un par de ellos perseguían a Crookshanks. El jardín estaba lleno de gente, se encontraban ahí todos los Weasley (a excepción de Percy), Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, Horace Slughorn, la profesora McGonagall, otros miembros de la Orden y algunos alumnos de lo que alguna vez fue el ED, como Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville, estaba usando su particular atuendo habitual, mientras que el padre de Luna se veía, si es que esto era posible, aún más estrafalario de lo que solía ser su hija. Nada extraño para un tipo que perseguía snorckacs de cuernos arrugados y otras rarezas de dudosa existencia.

-Ojalá Sirius y Dumbledore estuvieran aquí conmigo…-pensó Harry, nostálgico.

Pero entonces reparó en que, en una esquina apartada, se encontraban los Dursley.

Para Harry, fue como si dos mundos completamente opuestos se juntaran por primera vez. Dudley y el Tío Vernon tenían la misma expresión de desprecio que solían demostrar a la magia, pero Tía Petunia, aunque intentaba disimular frente a su marido, parecía feliz con todo eso. Los atuendos que usaban estaban completamente fuera de lugar, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que lo normal en aquel lugar era usar túnicas de diferentes colores. En ese momento Petunia vio a su sobrino y le sonrió disimuladamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry-le susurró.

-Gracias-contestó Harry con alegría, pero aún sin poderse creer este repentino cambio de su tía.

Petunia giró la cabeza y se dirigió a su marido:

-Vernon…-la voz de Petunia tenía un tono de reproche que parecía decir "esto ya lo hablamos".

-Pero Petunia... ¡Está bien, está bien!-repuso al ver la mirada desafiante de su mujer-Eee…muchacho... Gracias-por-sacarnos-de-ahí-anoche – parecía que le costara mucho esfuerzo decir cada palabra, y era claro que, si de él dependiera, en vez de agradecer estaría estrangulándolo por haberlo puesto en peligro anoche y por tenerlo en su cumpleaños con un montón de gente que el consideraba bichos raros. Pero pese a todo, Harry se lo agradeció. Poco después Dudley repitió el gesto de su padre, cosa que Harry disfrutó mucho. Esbozando una sonrisa burlona ante la expresión de odio de Dudley, aceptó encantado sus agradecimientos forzados. Nunca dejaría de recordarle ese momento a su primo. Se rió para sus adentros, uno de los fuegos artificiales flotaba ahora sobre la cabeza de Dudley, sin ninguna señal de querer desaparecer.

Todos los que se encontraban en la celebración comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Harry para desearle feliz cumpleaños. Lupin lo abrazó tan fuertemente que Harry se sorprendió.

-No sabes el susto que me diste anoche.

Entonces Harry tomó conciencia de que ahora, lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, era Remus Lupin.

-Remus, lo estás ahogando...-dijo Tonks divertida, tomándolo de la mano-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Es bueno esto de tener 17 años¿verdad?

El chico la miró. La bruja había vuelto a ponerse el pelo color rosa chicle, sonreía y saludaba a todos, e incluso había recuperado su característica torpeza, por lo que Harry dedujo que al fin había logrado covencer a Lupin para que estuvieran juntos. Sonrió.

Por su parte, Petunia Dursley conversó con Tonks y Molly Weasley hasta que llegó el momento de entregar los regalos a Harry. Al darse cuenta de la mirada severa e incómoda de su marido, fue a estar con ellos.

Kingsley, Tonks y Moody se acercaron a la mesa, este último parecía muy serio. Todos se callaron.

-Harry, el regalo que te vamos a dar ahora debes saber usarlo muy bien, no es un juguete y si…-en ese momento fue interrumpido por Tonks.

-¡Oh, vamos Moody! No seas aguafiestas. Es obvio que Harry lo va a usar bien-dijo la aurora con una sonrisa radiante-Entrégaselo ya, Kingsley.

El auror le entregó a Harry un paquetito muy bien envuelto. Ésta lo abrió y encontró lo que parecían unos lentes de contacto.

Al ver la cara de pregunta de Harry, el auror comenzó a explicarle:

-Tienen el mismo efecto que el ojo mágico de Moody, excepto que sólo puedes mirar hacia adelante y no hacia "adentro de ti mismo". Te recomiendo que no te los pongas ahora, tal vez no a todos les guste la idea-dijo Kingsley con una mirada divertida.

Harry rió, quién sabe que cara pondrían Hermione y Ginny si él se paseaba por ahí con los lentes puestos. Y la mirada que le echaron las dos chicas le dejó en muy en claro que no lo tolerarían bajo ningún pretexto y por mucho que fuera su cumpleaños.

El siguiente regalo fue de Slughorn, quien le entregó otra pequeña botella de Felix Felicis. Le advirtió que no la usara hasta que fuera completamente inevitable, y que esperaba que, si algún día se encontraba en apuros, aquella botellita pudiera salvarle.

-Y si quieres también podría agregar a tu regalo de cumpleaños ciertos contactos muy útiles... En el Ministerio tengo...

-No, gracias-dijo Harry cortante pero educadamente. De todas maneras no creía que el Ministerio estuviera muy contento con él.

Neville y Luna, por su parte, habían conseguido un apagador plateado como el que tenía Dumbledore, asique se lo regalaron junto con una carta que decía: "_Cuando nos necesites ahí estaremos. ED"_. ED... Luna y Neville, los únicos que habían acudido esa noche a ayudar. A Harry nunca se le olvidaría esa lealtad. Ya sabía que, si necesitaba ayuda, los tenía a ellos.

Ahora era el turno de Hagrid.

-Como todos sabemos, tú eres capaz de hablar pársel, y creo que una serpiente te sería muy útil. Pero como no quería darte una serpiente cualquiera, fui a buscar la boa que liberaste del zoológico a tus 11 años (Dudley palideció y Harry sonrió, los dos recordaban muy bien ese día). La verdad no fue nada fácil, pero es tan bonita... (Dudley no daba crédito a sus oídos, para él la serpiente era una cosa grande y viscosa que había intentado matarlo por culpa de su primo. Harry, en cambio, ya estaba acostumbrado a los estándares de "belleza" de Hagrid) Aquí está-dijo dándole la serpiente a Harry, la cual se enrolló en su brazo-Debes ponerle un nombre.

-_¿Te acuerdas de mí?_-preguntó Harry en pársel.

-_Sí... Aunque nunca llegué a Brasil... ¿Cuál va a ser mi nombre?_

Harry lo pensó...un nombre que fuera único...

_-¿Dyrea?_

La serpiente movió la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación.

Entonces Harry miró alrededor. Había olvidado que el resto no entendía lo que él decía, sino que oían silbidos. Todos tenían un descocierto total en la cara, y unos cuantos, un dejo de miedo y sorpresa.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Se llama Dyrea-explicó calmadamente, como si fuera común conversar con boas constrictoras que conociste hace 6 años.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall se acercó a Harry y pidió permiso para entregarle un regalo.

-El profesor Dumbledore-dijo Minerva lenta y claramente para que todos escucharan-me dejó muy claro desde principios del año pasado que si algo le ocurría a él, Fawkes pasaría a ser de la persona que le hubiera demostrado una mayor lealtad. Deduzco que esa persona fuiste tú Harry, por eso apareció en Privet Drive anoche. Fuiste fiel a Dumbledore en la cámara secreta, frente a Scrimgeour... y frente a mí. Nunca rompiste la palabra que le diste. Fawkes aparecerá cada vez que lo necesites, ya sea como apoyo o como una ayuda. No te preocupes en llamarlo, él aparecerá solo. Y ahora, mi regalo para ti, Potter, es el pensadero.Me lo dejóAlbus para que fuerauna herencia que sepasen los directores de Hogwarts, pero creo que en este momento te será más útil a ti que a mí. Ya está en tu habitación, úsalo bien.

Harry agradeció el regalo, justo en el momento en que Fawkes apareció y se posó en su hombro. Al parecer había venido al oír su nombre.

La profesora McGonagall también le entregó un pequeño paquete de mal aspecto, que decía: _De Kreacher para el amo. _Sólo que, a diferencia del año pasado, Harry no cometió la estupidez de abrirlo, sobre todo después de sentir que algo se movía dentro del paquetito. Lo acercó a Crookshanks y dijo:

-¿Tú qué opinas?-el gato lo olisqueó y se le erizaron los pelos del lomo-Me basta con eso-dijo mientras lanzaba lejos el regalo.

-Harry...-dijo Lupin entonces, tocándole el hombro- este es un regalo que Sirius y yo estuvimos guardando para tus 17 años…Creímos... que te gustaría tenerla-y le entregó una cajita de madera. Parecía ser fina y estaba muy bien cuidada. Harry la abrió emocionado y no pudo creer lo que vio.

-Lupin, es…es...-la felicidad no lo dejaba hablar bien.

-Sí, Harry, es la snitch de James.

Era la más dorada que hubiera visto jamás y tenía la tendencia de volar siempre hacia arriba. Revoloteó a su alrededor un rato y, cuando estaba a punto de salir de su alcance, Harry estiró el brazo y la agarró en el aire, haciendo gala de unos excelentes reflejos. Lupin sonrió, había hecho lo mismo que James solía hacer en sus tiempos de colegio.

-Gracias-dijo Harry conmovido. Le encantaba la idea de tener algo que su padre había apreciado tanto cuando era joven, como había comprobado en el pensadero de Snape, y, además, quesu padrinose había preocupado de guardarle. Sirius...

-¡Bueno!-dijo la Sra. Weasley, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-ahora queremos entregar el último regalo, Harry, queri...

-Ejem, ejem...-Ron, Harry, Hermione y todas las otras personas que pertenecían a Hogwarts se asustaron, había sonado igual que la tos fingida de Dolores Umbridge. Sólo que, esta vez, la que tosía era Tía Petunia.

-Yo también quiero entregar un regalo a mi sobrino.

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa. ¿Tía Petunia queriendo darle un regalo? Un calcetín viejo, seguramente... Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban sorprendidos, al otro lado del jardín, Tio Vernon y Dudley comenzaron a pensar que ella seguramente se había vuelto loca con tanta magia dando vuelta, pues tenían la misma cara de desconcierto que Harry.

-Esto,-comenzó Petunia-me lo dejó el profesor Dumbledore junto con la carta y tú, hace 16 años. Lo guardé todo este tiempo, envuelto, tal como llegó. Sé lo que es, ya que en la carta lo decía, pero no he abierto el paquete. Eso lo debes hacer tú.

Abrazó a su sobrino de una manera bastante tiesa y mientras le daba el regalo, le susurró: "Pérdoname por como te he tratado... Ayer nos salvaste la vida". Harry asintió con la cabeza, despacio.

-¡Vamos, Harry, ábrelo!-le dijo Ron.

Muy intrigado, el chico comenzó a abrir el paquete lentamente. Y en sus manos cayeron dos argollas doradas. Una decía "Lily Evans" y la otra, "James Potter". Una lágrima resbaló por su cara, pero la secó rápidamente. No quería que lo vieran llorar, pero se había emocionado mucho.

-Harry... ¿Qué es?-preguntó con delicadeza Ginny.

-Son...las argollas de matrimonio de mis padres-levantó la cabeza y miró a su tía-Gracias-dijo con voz un poco ahogada.

Ahora nadie quería interrumpir aquel silencio. Sabían que era un momento especial para el chico.

Viendo que nadie decía nada, fue el mismo Harry quien habló.

-Quiero decir algo, aprovechando que están todos aquí, pero especialmente para los Sres. Weasley-tomó la mano de Ginny y los miró, armándose de valor-Gin y yo somos novios.

Si no hubiera sido por la emoción de tener en sus manos las argollas de sus padres, se habría puesto completamente rojo de vergüenza. Pero no ahora. No sintiendo a sus padres tan cerca.

El Sr. Weasley sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como si lo hubiera esperado,pero su mujer estaba intentando asimilar lo que le habían dicho, después de todo, consideraba a Harry como otro hijo más, y ahora era novio de _su_ Ginny. Miró a Harry después de unos segundos y dijo:

-Me la cuidas¿eh?-y entonces sonrió radiante.

-Por supuesto.

Harry hizo aparecer una cadenita de oro. En ella puso las argollas y se la colocó en el cuello.

A continuación todos los que se encontraban ahí felicitaron a Harry y Ginny. Hagrid abrazó tan fuertemente a Harry (haciendo que cambiara de color a un morado profundo rápidamente), que Ron le dijo en un tono que pretendía sonar alarmado:

-Hagrid, no sé tú, pero quiero conservar a mi cuñado intacto, asique por favor no lo ahogues.

El semigigante se ruborizó y susurró un "perdón" mientras lo soltaba y lo dejaba nuevamente en el suelo. Sin embargo, a Harry no le hubiera importado en absoluto que hubiera seguido ahogándolo. Este se estaba convirtiendo, definitivamente, en su mejor cumpleaños. Y lo más importante del día recién estaba por venir...

**Listo! Ojalá les haya gustado. Bueno, nuevamente creo que pueden catalogar este como un capítulo de transición. Se que quieren que ya empezemos con lo importante, pero realmente quiero tener un buen piso para poder escribir tranquila después. Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia y que me entiendan, por favor! Hasta el sgte chapter,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	6. Donde todo se inició

**Hola! Bueno, sé que a algunos les había dicho que iba a actualizar ayer, pero la verdad es que quise retocar algunas partes de la historia y al final se me hizo tarde. Prefiero entregarles algo bien hecho y con calma, que apurada y sin que me guste. Lo que está escrito aquí fue de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrieron cuando pensé en hacer un ff, en ese momento era mucho más original de lo que es ahora, ya que han salido tantos fics sobre Harry Potter 7 que es casi imposible que algunas ideas no se repitan. En lo personal este capítulo me gusta mucho, ojalá a uds. también. Creo (estoy casi completamente segura) que respondí todos los reviews de los que me dejaron el mail. Si no es así, por favor me lo hacen saber. Andromeda, tu contestación está abajo. Hay algo más que quiero preguntarles, lo leen al final del chapter. Sin más que decir por ahora, aquí les dejo el chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers, yo no gano nada con esto, sino que lo hago por gusto.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero, capítulo 6

"Donde todo se inició"

Después de las numerosas felicitaciones, la Sra. Weasley retomó la palabra, evidentemente contrariada por el hecho de que Tía Petunia le había robado el protagonismo que había esperado adquirir de los presentes.

-Ejem... Sí, bueno... Como decía anteriormente, queremos darle un último regalo a Harry de parte de la familia, Fleur y Hermione. Sin embargo, no está aquí, tendremos que ir en un traslador. Lamento que no puedan acompañarnos todos, pero creo que el regalo lo requiere... -dijo con un tono de misterio en la voz, a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más pronunciada- No sé cuánto tardemos, por favor tengan paciencia.

Harry estaba cada vez más intrigado ¿que podía ser aquel regalo? Algo que no se podía llevar... sino que había que ir a verlo. Y que además producía esa extraña sonrisa en la Sra. Weasley.

-Muy bien, ya aclarada esa duda, tomemos el traslador-dijo Ron alegremente.

-¿Traslador?-preguntó Harry, sin entender- Scrimgeour me mandó la licencia de aparición adelantada, en caso de que necesitara escapar, y tú ya hiciste el examen sin dejar una ceja atrás-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ron, que se sonrojó ligeramente- Podemos aparecernos ¿no?

-Tal vez tú puedas, pero yo no-dijo Ginny algo resentida, lanzando una mirada acusadora a su novio.

Esta vez fue Harry el que se ruborizó ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de la edad de Ginny?

Los Sres. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie (que había llegado un poco retrasado) y Fleur se acercaron al traslador, que en apariencia era un ladrillo desgastado.

-¿Preparado, Harry?-preguntó el Sr. Weasley, sonriente.

-Sí-contestó Harry sintiendo como la emoción lo embargaba, pues tenía la impresión de que estaba por experimentar algo especial.

-Muy bien, nos iremos a la cuenta de tres. 1...2... ¡TRES!

Harry sintió como todo daba vueltas alrededor suyo, la típica sensación de un traslador que, aunque no le gustaba, era mejor que la de la aparición. Cuando la sensación cesó, Harry miró alrededor para ver donde se encontraban.

Estaban todos frente a una casa muy grande. Por algunas de sus paredes de ladrillo subían largas y espesas enredaderas de color verde oscuro, que se extendían hasta llegar al negro tejado. El jardín, también muy espacioso, tenía unos árboles frondosos que proyectaban grandes sombras en el pasto. Esta casa, y otras que se veían a lo lejos, estaban en un valle. El Valle de Godric...

Harry sintió una extraña sensación, como la de haber estado alejado mucho tiempo de un lugar que conocía y quería, y frente al cual se encontraba ahora parado. Observó el lugar como esperando poder reconocerlo.

En su mente hubo un pequeño destello de recuerdos borrosos y antiguos...

_Estaba debajo de aquellos árboles, una mujer muy bella y pelirroja lo llevaba en brazos y le susurraba palabras dulces con cariño... Le veía la cara, unos hermosos ojos verdes brillaban en ella, pero había un atisbo de tristeza y preocupación en ellos... _

-Harry... Ven, entrémos...-susurró Ginny, despacio. Harry la miró y asintió, mientras le tomaba la mano, medio confundido.

Aún sintiendo como esa extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada... Aquellos ojos verdes y la mirada de aquella mujer pelirroja rondaban insistentemente en su cabeza. Aquella mujer que, él estaba seguro, conocía.

Los Weasley no decían nada, como si hubieran esperado aquella reacción silenciosa, lo cual era aún más intrigante. Le dirigían miradas de interés y también de... ¿comprensión? Sin embargo, Harry prefería el silencio en esos momentos. De alguna manera, sabía que era un momento solemne, único.

Entraron a aquella casa que tanto lo intrigaba, con un leve crujido de la puerta. A la derecha había una cocina como cualquier otra, y a la izquierda un living. Tenía una chimenea en la pared del fondo, y dos mullidos sillones de color rojo oscuro. Las paredes blancas estaban llenas de fotos enmarcadas. Otro recuerdo cruzó la mente de Harry...

_Se encontraba ahora en los brazos de un hombre muy apuesto con ojos color castaño, su pelo era negro azabache y se veía muy despeinado. A su lado, acurrucada a él, se encontraba la misma mujer del recuerdo anterior. Contemplaban el fuego en silencio, con muestras de preocupación en el rostro que la guerra les había dejado marcadas. Unas pocas arrugas prematuras surcaban al frente del hombre, señal de que había vivido mucho en poco tiempo. Era el mismo living. Luego, se pusieron a abrazar a su hijo, con tanto cariño que parecía que pensaran que en cualquier momento se lo podrían quitar..._

En ese momento Harry miró las paredes del living. Cuando se fijó en la primera foto, y distinguió quienes salían en ella, ahogó un grito de emoción.

James Potter y Lily Evans sonreían el día de su graduación de Hogwarts; en otra, James sostenía la copa de Quidditch montado en su escoba; otra era de su matrimonio, en la esquina de ésta se podía ver a un joven, apuesto y sonriente Sirius Black, que miraba radiante y con orgullo a su mejor amigo. Una fotografía en que salían cuatro personas: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter, evidentemente con unos años menos, probablemnete quince, cuando aquellos eran tiempos más felices y ellos, los mejores amigos. Pero la fotografía que más resaltaba era una en la cual salían James, Lily y su hijo pequeño en lo que parecía ser un parque. Sonreían. Los tres juntos. Como una familia...

Esta era la casa de los Potter. De sus padres. Su casa...

-Te dejaremos sólo un rato...-dijoHermione al captar su mirada de emoción,mientras que arrastraba a Ron hacia la salida- Estaremos afuera.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo Ginny, comprensiva.

Harry sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, al fin ese momento sería suyo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los Weasley con un leve ruido, Harry comenzó a observar todo con cuidado. Ahí había vivido el primer año de su vida, él y sus padres, habían estado juntos en ese lugar... El lugar en donde más lo habían querido, y que le habían arrebatado siendo sólo un niño, sin derecho a luchar por aquello que quería.

Y entonces el recuerdo anterior volvió a asaltarle la mente, con más fuerza y con más nitidez...

_Lily y James se encontraban abrazando a su hijo cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido afuera. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada con su hijo en brazos, una mezcla de horror y pánico que parecía haber llevado contenidas dentro de sí desde hacía tiempo. James miró hacia afuera por la ventana. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro se acercaba. La cara de James palideció bruscamente._

-_¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete¡Es él!-gritó._

_-¡James, no!_

_-¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré..._

_Lily dirigió una mirada llorosa a su marido. Él la miró y pareció decirle "Por Harry". Ella tomó a su hijo en brazos aún asustada y corrió escaleras arriba, al tiempo que el bebé comenzaba a llorar. En el piso de abajo la puerta cayó estrepitosamente y Lord Voldemort entró en la casa. Él y James comenzaron a luchar con complicados hechizos, pero el Señor Oscuro hacía retroceder a James cada vez más, hacia arriba, y por su cara burlona dejaba claro que para él esto era sólo un juego, sólo una manera de mostrar una vez más su crueldad... _

_Subieron hasta el segundo piso, mientras Lily, horrorizada, veía como su marido peleaba con Voldemort valientemente. Pero la valentía no bastaba para sobrevivir a un ataque de Lord Voldemort. Nada bastaba..._

_-¡Avada Kedrava!-las palabras de la voz fría y aguda resonaron en los oídos de Lily con una fuerza horrible._

_Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort e impactó a James en el pecho, que antes de caer para siempre dirigió una última mirada a su mujer y a su hijo. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo, y Lily pudo ver sus ojos sin vida._

_-¡Nooo! -la madre de Harry comenzó a gritar, la cara bañada en lágrimas. James estaba muerto. Y ella estaba sola, con la vida de su hijo dependiendo únicamente de ella._

_Lord Voldemort se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con cruel satisfacción, al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara de serpiente. Lily se encontraba en la pieza de Harry. Se arrinconó contra la pared, horrorizada, pero a la vez, decidida._

_-¡A Harry no¡A Harry no, por favor! -gritó desesperada mientras con su cuerpo formaba un escudo alrededor de su hijo._

_-¡A un lado¡Hazte a un lado, muchacha!-los ojos rojos de Voldemort nunca habían mostrado piedad ante nadie, menos ahora._

_-¡A Harry no¡Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad¡Por favor¡Haré cualquier cosa!_

_-¡Apártate, estúpida¡Apártate!_

_-¡A Harry no¡Te lo ruego, no¡Tómame a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar! -las palabras de Lily eran desesperadas y sinceras, no le importaba morir, si con ello conseguía salvar a su hijo._

_Lord Voldemort levantó su varita en dirección a la mujer, al tiempo que reía con una voz fría y aguda, que se mezclaba con el llanto de Harry._

_Lily gritó, horrorizada, pero no se movió de ahí ni dejó de abrazar a su hijo. Lo protegería hasta el final._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-el hechizo pronunciado por Voldemort fue su sentencia de muerte._

_El haz de luz verde impactó a Lily, que cayó al suelo con su hijo en brazos...muerta. _

_Voldemort rió cruelmente. Y entonces, triunfal y muy lentamente, levantó la varita en dirección al bebé. _

_Un bebé indefenso, un bebé que no sabía que acababan de matar a sus padres. Un bebé que derrotaría al Señor de las Tinieblas sólo segundos después, sin siquiera proponérselo. Un bebé que, desde ese día, sería marcado como el Elegido, y llamado "el niño que vivió"..._

A medida que iba recordando lo ocurrido en esa noche, Harry había subido hasta la que había sido su habitación. Todo estaba igual que aquella noche, era la pieza de un niño de poca edad. Se sentó contra la pared, en el mismo lugar en que, pudo reconocer, había caído su madre. Puso su mano sobre la alfombra, casi esperando sentir el calor y el amor de su madre subiendo por su brazo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, sólo sabía que grandes lágrimas estaban bajando por su cara una y otra vez, irrefrenables y necesarias. Lo que había recordado era exactamente lo que oía cuando los Dementores se acercaban, sólo que esta vez no sólo lo había oído, sino que también lo había visto.

El horror en la cara de sus padres al ver que Voldemort se acercaba para matar a su único hijo había quedado grabado a fuego en la mente de Harry. La forma en que James había luchado para salvarlo, Lily negándose a dejarlo solo... El sólo imaginarse que Voldemort había asesinado a tanta gente a sangre fría, sin importarle las vidas que se perdían, lo llenó de odio, de rabia, de ira, de ganas de vengar a sus padres... El dolor y la impotencia de no tener a sus padres ahí con él lo consumían. Todo por culpa de un hombre llamado Tom Riddle, un asesino, un monstruo, algo que ya no era humano... Una determinación sobrehumana se apoderó de su mente y su alma...

-Juro-dijo para sí mismo, mientras las grandes y pesadas lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro-que me voy a vengar. Me quitaste lo que yo más quería, mis padres... Y yo te quitaré lo que más temes perder... tu propia vida.

Cerró el puño y golpeó la pared con fuerza, dejando escapar un gemido, mientras con la otra mano apretaba más fuertemente las argollas de sus padres.Ahora lo único que sentía era dolor, pena y rabia. Era lo único que podía sentir... estando en el lugar donde su vida había cambiado. El lugar en donde todo se había iniciado, marcándolo para siempre.

Tan fuerte era su sentimiento de odio e impotencia, que por un momento creyó haber sentido una emoción que no era suya... Un sentimiento de asombro y curiosidad... Y entonces comprendió que la fuerza de su sentimiento había traspasado las barreras de Voldemort y llegado a su mente. Angustiado y nervioso, con una gran fuerza mental comenzó a intentar cerrar sus emociones al Señor Oscuro, pero en ese momento sintió cómo le ardía la cicatriz y Voldemort empezaba a intentar averiguar dónde estaba. Estaba tratando de encontrar la razón de su enojo, pero Harry se resistía cada vez con más fuerza y determinación.

_-¡No! No puedes... ¡Déjame! -pensaba Harry, al tiempo que comenzaba a notar cómo se nublaba su visión y caía de rodillas al suelo. El dolor de la cicatriz se hacía cada vez menos soportable, le ardía insistentemente. La sensación era horrible, como si le rasguñaran la cabeza por dentro para encontrar algo. Avanzaba más y más, debilitando de a poco las defensas oclumánticas de Harry._

_-Nadie puede impedir que yo consiga lo que quiero, Potter...-la misma voz fría que había escuchado sólo minutos atrás, la oía ahora en su cabeza- Nadie puede oponerse a Lord Voldemort._

_-Yo sí puedo...-le dolía cada vez más la cabeza, estaba luchando desesperadamente por expulsar a Voldemort de su mente. No sólo podría descubrir dónde estaba, sino que, tal vez, pudiera averiguar algo de los horcruxes. Fue entonces cuando una palabra se le vino a la mente, una que sabía, podía poner furioso a Voldemort unos pocos segundos, lo suficiente como para cerrar su mente y poner fin a esta batalla mental- Yo sí puedo vencerte, Tom, y lo sabes... Porque eres un cobarde, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de matar a Dumbledore, le tenías miedo..._

Un acceso de furia llegó a Harry, lo que le confirmó que su idea había funcionado. Rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, cerró su mente y se liberó de toda emoción, haciendo gala de una sorprendente fuerza mental y de voluntad. Cuando se hubo asegurado de estar a salvo de un nuevo ataque por parte de Voldemort, se sentó jadeante contra la pared, al tiempo que se ponía una mano en la frente. El calor en la zona de la cicatriz disminuyó poco a poco, hasta que al final, cesó. Satisfecho de sí mismo, por no haber permitido que Voldemort captase sus pensamientos, se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación, aún temblando.

* * *

Harry tardó varios minutos en calmarse. Aunque había recorrido toda la casa, no se había quedado mucho tiempo adentro, porque era ciertamente doloroso y le quedaba una sensación de vacío que lo hacía sentir mal. Además, le preocupaba que encontrase algo demasiado significativo para él, que lo pudiera poner nuevamente vulnerable ante Voldemort.

Salió de la casa con los ojos aún rojos de haber llorado y temblando, pero no le importaba mucho, después de todo, los Weasley eran su familia, no sentía ninguna vergüenza. Ellos asumieron que se debía a la pura emoción.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto-dijo muy conmovido, decidido a no mencionar nada todavía sobre el incidente con Voldemort. La visita a la casa le había dado la fuerza y la determinación para hacer lo que debía-¿De quién fue la idea?

-Nuestra-dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny al unísono.- Hagrid nos dijo como llegar hasta aquí, pero estaba en ruinas. Acordamos que como familia la reconstruiríamos para ti, y el resto de los habitantes del valle también ayudaron, porque creen que es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por ti. Es nuestro regalo.

-¿Cómo supieron cómo poner las cosas? Está todo igual que esa noche...-preguntó Harry.

-En realidad le pedimos ayuda a la profesora McGonagall, que tenía un recuerdo de Dumbledore en que salía cómo...-Ron hubiera continuado explicando, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo sabes que así estaba todo esa noche?-preguntó con una mirada sorprendida e incrédula- ¿Lo recuerdas? -Harry captó cómo lo observaba inspectivamente, era obvio que algo le parecía sospechoso.

-No-contestó Harry con simpleza- Se los explicaré después.

La cara que puso decía claramente "Por favor no pregunten más", aunque Ron seguramente hubiera hecho caso omiso a esa petición, si no fuera por el codazo que Hermione le propinó en las costillas, además de una mirada severa que recordaba claramente a la profesora McGonagall.

-Asique-dijeron los gemelos, intentando cambiar el tema- estás hecho un verdadero millonario. Eres dueño de dos casas, dos cuentas en Gringotts, un pensadero, una lechuza, un elfo doméstico, un fénix, una boa...

-Y si vas al jardín de atrás de la casa-continuó Charlie- encontrarás una moto voladora, heredada de Sirius.

Harry sonrió levemente, reconfortándose un poco. Realmente parecía excesivo para alguien de 17 años, que había vivido 11 de ellos en una alacena debajo de las escaleras. Y a pesar de la mención de su padrino, no le dolió tanto como hasta hace poco lo hacía. A él también lo vengaría.

-Muy bien-dijo la Sra. Weasley- Harry, querido, si no tienes inconveniente, hay algo más que nos gustaría mostrarte antes de volver a La Madriguera. Síguenos.

Caminaron un poco en fila siguiendo a la pelirroja mujer, y bajo un árbol encontraron el siguiente traslador. Todos se aferraron a él y volvieron a sentir como todo giraba alrededor.

Acto seguido se encontraban en un cementerio. Iluminado por el sol, Harry notó la gran diferencia que había entre este y el único otro que conocía, el del renacimiento de Voldemort. Las flores repletaban la gran mayoría de las tumbas, que se encontraban en medio de un pasto suave y fresco. No reinaba la sensación de abandono que tenía el otro cementerio, y, por muy paradójico que suene, casi podías sentir vida.

Pero algo llamó la atención de Harry más que todo lo demás, pues había esperado verlo desde el momento en que se percató de que estaba en un cementerio. Frente a ellos, había una lápida de color blanco, llena de unas flores que no había visto nunca en ningún otro lugar. Eran del tamaño de una mano abierta, con un brillante color rojo sangre. Y en el centro, eran de color dorado.

Harry caminó hacia allá, sabía perfectamente a quienes pertenecía esa lápida. Sus padres estaban ahí, tan cerca de él y después de tanto tiempo... Apuró el paso, casi corría, la ansiedad lo hacía ir hacia allí sin pensar en nada más.

Los Weasley prefirieron quedarse más atrás, pero Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron con él, decididos a acompañarlo en estos momentos que quedarían grabados en su memoria para siempre.

-Harry... ¿Prefieres que nos vayamos?-preguntó Ginny con delicadeza.

-No, quédense. Los necesito -no se creía capaz de soportar una emoción tan fuerte dos veces seguidas en el día estando solo, hubiera sido muy peligroso. Con sus amigos a su lado sería capaz de controlar sus sentimientos -Estoy aquí... Después de tanto tiempo...–la emoción le atenazaba la garganta. Toda su vida había pasado tan alejado de ellos, que habían dado todo por él.

Al acercarse a la tumba, se inclinó y la observó delicadamente. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la lápida y la leyó:

"_James y Lily Potter"_

_Q.E.P.D_

"_Quienes nos aman en realidad nunca nos dejan"_

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. ¿Qué le importaba? No podía hacerse el fuerte para siempre. Y esa frase, que había escuchado ya antes de boca de su antiguo director, lo había gatillado. Sus amigos y Ginny lo abrazaron, sabiendo que eran demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día para Harry.

-Estaremos contigo, no lo harás solo. Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

Se quedaron ahí, contemplando la tumba de los Potter en silencio. El viento pasaba suavemente alrededor... Y el tiempo también.

-Esas flores...-dijo Ginny con voz queda, que acababa de reparar en lo bonitas y únicas que estas eran.

-Las creó Dumbledore... Tu madre me lo dijo-respondió Hermione, ante la mirada del resto- Nunca se marchitan, y de noche, brillan para todos aquellos que quieren a tus padres, Harry, los hayan conocido o no. Se llaman Brillo de Fénix.

Harry se lo agradeció profundamente a Dumbledore. Tendría que haberle agradecido tantas cosas... Pero él tampoco estaba ahora para acompañarlo. Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Gracias...por estar conmigo –Harry pronunció estas palabras sin mirar a nadie en especial, estaban dirigidas a todos, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a Ginny, a los Weasley, y a tantos otros que, él sabía, lo arriesgaban todo por él y por su vida.

Volvieron con el resto de la familia, todos juntos, cuando Harry se hubo sentido listo. Nadie sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, se habían limitado a estar con Harry. Ginny tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico.

-Harry... Querido... ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la Sra. Weasley con delicadeza al ver la expresión del muchacho.

-Sí... Gracias por... darme la oportunidad de verlos-contestó el muchacho señalando la tumba.

-De nada... Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti. Ahora tenemos que volver a casa-dijo la Sra. Weasley suavemente-Ya sé que les gustaría quedarse más tiempo, pero mañana es la boda de Bill y Fleur y aún tengo mucho que hacer. Pero puedes volver cuando quieras, Harry, cielo.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto...-susurró Harry. Todos asintieron y le sonrieron, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

-Queremos que sepas, Harry-agregó el Sr. Weasley- que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Para mí y Molly eres otro hijo más, y por ti arriesgaríamos lo que sea necesario. Si tienes un problema, o necesitas ayuda, no dudes en contarnos. Estaremos ahí siempre.

No hubieron palabras que Harry pudiera usar esta vez para agradecerles.

Nuevamente se dirigieron al siguiente traslador. Mientras todos se aferraban a él, Harry dirigió una última mirada a la tumba de sus padres. Las Brillo de Fénix relucían bajo el sol, mientras que Fawkes, posado en una de ellas, lo miraba fijamente, tal como había hecho ya antes. Y si alguna vez, Harry sintió dudas respecto a lo que tenía que hacer, ese día se fueron.

-Volveré a este lugar... Estoy seguro-pensó.

Y al parecer el fénix se sintió satisfecho, pues levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y desapareció entre llamas, recordando extrañamente al funeral de Dumbledore.

Tomaron el traslador, regresando a La Madriguera y a la realidad. Los invitados al cumpleaños estaban esperándolos, pues querían saber cuál había sido el regalo.

Harry se paró al centro de todos y los hizo callar, serio. Luego habló solemnemente:

-Muchas gracias por haber venido-dijo Harry seriamente, con la voz aún quebrada- Sé que quieren saber qué era el regalo, pero eso lo podrán aclarar los Sres. Weasley. En este momento, lo único que quiero es ir un rato a mi pieza, porque necesito... pensar. Espero que sepan disculparme.

Y se dirigió al interior de la casa sin esperar respuesta de parte de ninguno, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de Lupin, la profesora McGonagall o Hagrid, y cerrando la puerta tras él. El silencio cayó sobre la celebración, producto de la impresión que se habían llevado los invitados.

Más tarde, todos los que estuvieron ahí en ese momento concordaron en una cosa: en su breve viaje a la casa y la tumba de sus padres, Harry cambió. El muchacho que salió de La Madriguera con un traslador, se veía como un chico cualquiera de su edad el día de su cumpleaños. El que volvió a la casa tan sólo unas horas después, era un Harry mucho más maduro. Se veía mayor, decidido, fuerte. Una fuerza extraña emanaba de él, y en sus ojos había un brillo que no vieron nunca en ninguna otra persona. Parecía que hubieran pasado años en ellos.

En silencio, Ron y Hermione pensaron que ese día atisbaron por primera vez al Harry que se enfrentaría a Voldemort para matarlo. Era realmente el único que podía hacerlo.

Ajeno a todo lo que pensaban los demás, Harry subió las escaleras y se encerró en su pieza. Sacó su varita y se extrajo los recuerdos de ese día, que salieron plateados y brillantes. Los sumergió en el pensadero y los observó una vez más. No podía olvidar nada de lo ocurrido ese día, porque le daba fuerza para continuar. Mientras acariciaba a Hedwig, fue grabando cada uno de los momentos en su memoria para siempre.

A pesar de los intentos de sus amigos, no quizo salir de la habitación en todo el día. Y es que no se sentía con fuerzas para actuar con normalidad frente a los demás, no quería fingir que estaba bien una vez más. Se sentía extraño, necesitaba pensar, sólo pensar... En la soledad de su habitación, con Fawkes nuevamente como única compañía.

El fénix le aclaraba las ideas, lo calmaba cuando sentía que iba a gritar de impotencia, le recordaba que Dumbledore estaba con él cuando sentía que estaba solo... Porque todavía, a pesar del dolor y el miedo, le era fiel.

**¿Qué les pareció? Es que realmente quiero que me lo cuenten pronto en los reviews! Bueno, lo que tenía que comentarles es que estoy traduciendo un ff sobre Snape y sus tiempos de colegio, es muy interesante. Ojalá me digan que opinan sobre esto.**

**--Andromeda--: Gracias por tus comentarios! Ya te había visto varias veces en los reviews de las historias que me gustan, asique es un placer tenerte en el mío. Ojalá al siguiente review me puedas dejar tu mail para contestarte, si no, te puedo seguir respondiendo de esta forma, no hay problema. ¿Te gustó el chapter? Me lo dices en el review.**

**Bueno, esto sería todo, hasta el siguiente chapter,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	7. Todo queda en familia

**Hola! Perdón por la demora para subir el chapter, pero al principio fue porque quize dedicarle más tiempo al capítulo, y después los problemas en FanFiction me retrasaron una semana extra. De todas maneras, espero que aún sigan conmigo a pesar del retraso, para que puedan disfrutar (espero) de este capítulo más largo. **

**Capítulo dedicado a "aego", gran escritora de esta página que me motivó con su historia para comenzar la mía propia, a la cual hecho mucho de menos. Para ella, para que ojalá vuelva pronto y se recupere.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por gusto y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero, capítulo 7

"Todo queda en familia"

La boda de Bill y Fleur se realizó al otro día, a las 11 de la mañana. El horario fue motivo de unas cuantas peleas de considerable relevancia entre Fleur y la Sra. Weasley en las últimas semanas (que amenazaron con acabar con la tranquilidad de La Madriguera), ya que la francesa insistía en que debía ser por la noche, para poder efectuar una buena fiesta con glamour. Molly, por su parte, argumentaba que los miembros de la Orden tenían reuniones, guardias y misiones que cumplir, además de la inseguridad de hacer la boda en la noche, sabiendo que los mortífagos actuaban generalmente en la oscuridad.

_-¡Que tú no seas lo suficientemente madura como para darte cuenta del peligro en estos tiempos no es mi problema!_

_-¡Que "usteg" sea una aguafiestas tampoco es el mio!_

Finalmente, y gracias a la oportuna intervención pacífica de Bill, Fleur no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse a llevar a cabo la boda temprano. Anunció que su familia llegaría temprano el día de la boda y luego se fue a admirar su vestido una vez más.

Tal como había pronosticado Ron, el día de la boda la Sra. Weasley los despertó a todos los que se encontraban en la casa cerca de las 8 de la madrugada, nerviosa e impaciente.

-¡Harry, Ron¡Arriba¡Hay mucho que hacer, apresúrense!-y por primera vez, cuando Harry no hizo ademán de levantarse, la Sra. Weasley lo remeció igual de fuerte que a Ron. Muestra más que suficiente de que hoy no toleraría nada inapropiado, que los nervios la tensionaban y alteraban, ya que si la Sra. Weasley obligaba a Harry a levantarse y ayudar igual que a sus hijos... Era muy inesperado, por decir lo menos.

Luego de que todos tomaran un desayuno preparado a la rápida por Molly, lo cual era también muy inusual ya que ella solía esmerarse en cocinar, los mandó a todos de un lugar a otro arreglando los últimos detalles, desgnomizando el jardín, colocando sillas, poniendo alfombras, rosas, o colgando adornos en cuanto espacio desocupado encontraban. Hizo oídos sordos a las protestas, bostezos y gruñidos de sus hijos olímpicamente. Los gritos de "¡Muévete!", "¡Lleva esto!", "¿Qué se supone que haces ahí parado cuando necesito ayuda!", "¡Arthur Weasley deja de mirarme como un idiota y ayúdame!" y otras maneras de "pedir ayuda gentilmente" se hicieron habituales a medida que pasaron los minutos, además de gritos histéricos sin razón aparente. Y así los mantuvo toda la mañana, siendo evidentemente mucho peor de lo que había sido en las vacaciones.

Para Harry, que hacía gala de unas impresionantes ojeras, había sido especialmente difícil cumplir con todas estas tareas. La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado en la casa de sus padres y la tumba. Tantos años había esperado esos momentos y, ahora que ya los había experimentado, no dejaba de pensar en ellos. En segundo lugar, seguía esperando un momento para contarle todo a Ginny respecto a la profecía y los horcruxes, pero con la Sra. Weasley mandándolos de un lado a otro, era prácticamente imposible encontrar un momento para una conversación de ese tipo: larga, seria y secreta.

Hacía todo lo que la Sra. Weasley le pedía entre bostezo y bostezo, al igual que el resto de los Weasley. A Harry le dio la impresión de que el Sr. Weasley no había dormido nada, ya que tenía unas ojeras muy similares a las suyas. Crookshanks también ayudaba a espantar los gnomos, asique por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry le tuvo aprecio al gato de Hermione. Por su parte, la chica les dio un pequeño repaso de hechizos domésticos, para que realizar los encargos de la Sra. Weasley les resultara más simple.

-Deberías haber prestado más atención a las clases el año pasado, Harry... El profesor Flitwick...

Harry soltó un bufido, molesto, para que a Hermione ni se le ocurriera pensar en comenzar un discurso sobre su rendimiento académico. La chica se dio la vuelta, ofendida, y se marchó en dirección contraria con paso firme y decidido.

Como si eso fuera poco, los Dursley definitivamente no eran una ayuda. Tío Vernon y Dudley observaban a quien se acercara a ellos con mirada asesina, y se dedicaban a quejarse por lo que fuera. Ni siquiera Tía Petunia, que había mostrado tan favorable evolución en los últimos días, se mostró dispuesta a ayudar. Porque una cosa era ser más amable con Harry porque les hubiera salvado la vida, y otra muy distinta era adornar un jardín de un modo que no le parecía el correcto, y menos perseguir gnomos por en medio del campo. Para ella, eso significaba perder toda su dignidad. O, por lo menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

Ya cuando Harry vio que Dudley comenzaba a mirar sospechosamente a Ginny, no pudo evitar lanzarle un hechizo de piernas de gelatina, que bajo el peso de Dudley tuvo catastróficos resultados. Esto, sumado a la mirada de homicida de Harry y los gritos histéricos de Tía Petunia, hizo que Dudley y su familia se comportaran mejor. En una oportunidad, Harry, rojo de ira, pudo acorralar a su primo contra la pared (bajo la mirada sorprendida y divertida de Ron), y apuntándolo con la varita le dijo entrecortadamente:

-Si vuelves... a mirar a Ginny así... te vas a arrepentir -ante la mirada burlona de Dudley, agregó -El hechizo que te lanzé fue sólo una muestra... Tal vez quieras recuperar tu cola de cerdo, Big D... Seguramente a la Sra. Polkins le encantará invitarte a tomar el té cuando sea aún más notorio que eres un puerco... –la última frase tuvo el efecto deseado, Dudley palideció y desde ahí en adelante, cada vez que Ginny pasaba por delante de él, miraba exactamente a la dirección contraria.

El resultado fue que, al final de la larga y extenuante mañana, y tras muchos esfuerzos y discusiones, gritos y amenazas, todos estaban agotados y el lugar lucía de la siguiente manera:

El jardín de los Weasley (que era donde se celebraba el matrimonio) estaba adornado con rosas rojas y cintas blancas, las cuales rodeaban los asientos. El césped estaba recién cortado y desgnomizado, con una muy pequeña capa de rocío. Un gran número de sillas estaban colocadas en perfecto orden frente al altar, dejando un pasillo entre ellas para que pasara la novia.

La familia Delacour comenzó a hacer su entrada al jardín desde muy temprano. Todos rubios y altos, caminaban con elegancia hacia sus asientos. Vestían distintas túnicas de gala muy refinadas, que en la estupenda Madame Delacour, que era una copia viva de Fleur, lucían aún mejor.

Harry, que venía saliendo de la casa tras haberse puesto su nueva túnica de gala azul oscuro con Ron, reconoció a Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur a la que rescató en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La chica, muy emocionada, lo presentó a sus padres y también a sus abuelos, entre los que estaba la abuela _veela _de la que Fleur había heredado ciertos poderes de seducción. Todos lo saludaron con efusividad y le estrecharon las manos, aunque Harry no entendió ni una palabra, ya que hablaban francés y nada, ni una pizca, de inglés (excepto, tal vez, unas pocas palabras básicas por parte de Gabrielle). A lo lejos captó la mirada celosa de Ginny al verlo con la francesa y ahogó una risa.

-¡Es "Hagui Potteggg"!-imitó Ron a Gabrielle en son de burla, tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, cuando buscaba asiento con Harry después de haberse librado de la francesa- ¡Me "sagvó" en el "Toggneo" de los "Trges" "Maggos"¡Aaaaaaahh...!-terminó Ron, imitando un exagerado suspiro.

-Ron, o te callas ahora mismo o te juro que te...

-¡Harry, Ron! –Hermione los llamaba desde una de las sillas delanteras, interrumpiendo lo que podía ser el inicio de una "pelea verbal"- ¡Ya vengan a sentarse, no falta mucho para que la boda empiece!

Tomaron asiento en lo que estaba destinado a los familiares más cercanos (los familiares de Fleur a la izquierda y los de Bill, a la derecha). Harry y Ginny se sentaron lo más cercano posible al pasillo por el que debía pasar Fleur. Más a la derecha estaban Ron, Hermione y los gemelos. Delante de ellos estaban los Sres. Weasley, la tía de Ron, Muriel, y otros familiares. Y detrás, los miembros de la Orden, entre los que destacaban Hagrid y Madame Maxime (evidentemente por el tamaño), y Lupin y Tonks, tomados de las manos y radiantes de felicidad, aunque era evidente que Remus no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar su amor en público, por las miradas nerviosas y avergonzadas que dirigía en todas direcciones. Su comportamiento contrastaba con el de Tonks, que estaba cómodamente sentada en la silla. Por primera vez en la vida, la Sra. Weasley miraba con el ceño fruncido el pelo color rosa chicle de Tonks, denotando su total desacuerdo. No es que lo considerara adecuado para el matrimonio de su primer hijo.

-Harry... ¿Crees que esta sea una de esas típicas bodas cursis en que los novios se miran como idiotas a cada momento?-preguntó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eeee... No lo sé, Ron, nunca he estado en una boda antes ¿recuerdas?-respondió Harry mientras lo miraba divertido.

-Ah, se me había olvidado... Es que a mí me da la impresión de que será bastante rápida, no como esas típicas bodas que duran horas y horas... Bill y Fleur no parecen el tipo de gente a la que le guste eso¿no?

Esta vez Harry no respondió¿Cómo demonios iba a saber él a que tipo de gente le gustaban las bodas largas?

Mientras tanto, en el altar, Bill Weasley parecía bastante pálido y echaba miradas nerviosas a su madre casi a todo momento. Se retorcía las manos y parecía ser que no aguantaría un momento más sin empezar a saltar de impaciencia. Al principio, Harry había pensado que el ataque de Fenrir Greyback dejaría marcas más notorias en él, pero, tal como le había contado Ron, lo único que delataba a Bill eran unas cuantas cicatrices profundas que cruzaban su cara en diferentes direcciones. Alguna persona podría decir que eso era _muy_ notorio, pero para Harry, que lo había visto en la enfermería hace unos meses, el cambio era radical. También se veía más peludo, y, según lo que Ron le había contado, podía ponerse un poco violento los días de luna llena, pero nada que un poco de poción matalobos no pudiera curar. Seguía siendo el mismo tipo agradable que Harry conocía. Tanto, que ni siquiera para la boda se había cortado el pelo o se había sacado el aro.

Por su parte, la Sra. Weasley lo miraba con orgullo y lágrimas en los ojos. Se sonaba constantemente en un pañuelo tan grande que parecía una sábana, y el Sr. Weasley miraba perplejo, sin comprender cómo su esposa estaba llorando si la boda no había ni comenzado.

-¡Ay, Arthur, míralo¡Está tan grande¡Me parece que fue ayer que era un niño pequeño y ahora está ahí parado con su túnica de gala para casarse¡Es demasiadooo!-la Sra. Weasley se sonó tan fuertemente después de decir eso, que varios invitados se giraron para mirar en su dirección, haciendo que el Sr.Weasley se pusiera rojo como un tomate de pura vergüenza ajena.

-¡Me siento tan vieja!-prosiguió Molly, lagrimeando- ¡Y eso que sólo es mi primer hijo!-se volvió a secar las lágrimas con el pañuelo- ¡Cuando Ginny se case con Harry seré una completa veterana!

La pareja aludida se ruborizó muy notoriamente al escuchar este último comentario, al tiempo que se revolvían con incomodidad en el asiento. Un par de personas se giraron para verlos, haciendo que se pusieran aún más rojos, y pudieron notar que Gabrielle miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ginny.

-Ya, Molly, shh...-dijo el Sr. Weasley casi suplicando- ¡Mira, ahí viene Fleur!

El comentario hizo que la Sra. Weasley dejara de llorar al instante, hipando, para mirar hacia el pasillo, al igual que la mayoría de los invitados. El Sr. Weasley suspiró aliviado.

En efecto, Fleur Delacour se acercaba de manera majestuosa, con su vestido y su velo blanco arrastrándose suavemente por la alfombra. En la cabeza lucía una tiara de brillantes muy simple pero bonita, que Harry dedujo le había prestado la tía de Ron. Tomada del brazo de su padre, cualquiera hubiera pensado que la que se acercaba era una princesa, aunque de todas maneras la chica no podía ocultar su emoción y su nerviosismo, ya que desde lejos Harry pudo distinguir que temblaba ligeramente. El chico pensó que, si en el baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos se había visto bonita, ahora lucía maravillosa. Al principio la idea había sido que Ginny y Gabrielle llevaran la cola del vestido de Fleur, pero la pelirroja se negó rotundamente y las Delacour, sensatamente, no insistieron.

-Harry, no sabes lo terriblemente mal que te ves con la boca abierta¿Pór que mejor no la cierras?-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente y con un dejo bastante evidente de celos que a Harry le gustó.

-Bien dicho-dijo Hermione, asintiendo- ¿Ron, pór que no haces lo mismo que Harry? Ten un poco de dignidad, o por lo menos aparenta que la tienes ¿de acuerdo?-Harry pudo distinguir, asombrado, que Hermione no estaba ocultando su voz celosa esta vez.

-No puedo-dijo Ron con mirada soñadora- Estaba imaginándome lo linda que te verías tú vestida de novia.

-¿Son los efectos de _veela_ de Fleur, verdad?-preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja.

Ron la miró con aire ofendido.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, los gemelos por poco se caen de la silla de la impresión, y Ginny y Harry giraron la cabeza tan bruscamente para mirar a Ron que el cuello les quedó doliendo. Al parecer al pelirrojo se le habían escapado aquellas palabras, porque en seguida se puso color granate intenso.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Hermione atónita, aunque también se había puesto roja.

-Yo... Dije... Que... Estaba imaginándome lo linda que te verías vestida de novia -repitió Ron de un tirón- Hermione... Tú... Tú... -respiró hondo en busca de toda la valentía que le había faltado durante los últimos seis años- Tú-me-gustas-mucho– y acto seguido cerró los ojos como esperando una cachetada, al tiempo que se ponía tan rojo que parecía un rábano con insolación.

Era como si a Hermione le hubieran pegado con un gong en la cabeza. Después de un rato mirando un punto indefinido (y durante el cual Ron siguió sin abrir los ojos), intentando entender las palabras del pelirrojo, se puso muy colorada y dijo:

-¡Oh, Ron!-y se lanzó a su cuello a abrazarlo.

Ron abrió un ojo. Luego sonrió de una manera exageradamente efusiva, y abrazó también a Hermione.

Harry y Ginny miraron a los gemelos amenazadoramente, de una forma que parecía decir claramente "no los molesten". Después de tantos años, al fin Ron se había atrevido a decirle la verdad a Hermione. Por su parte, Fred y George intentaban aguantar la risa y las bromas para Ron. Ya las harían más adelante...

La "declaración" de Ron no sorprendió a nadie, y tampoco el hecho de que Hermione le correspondiera. Harry recordó cómo, el año pasado, Hermione había atacado a Ron con un ejército de pájaros al verlo con Lavender Brown. O lo irritable que se ponía Ron cuando hablaban de Víctor Krum, o, en menor grado, de Lockhart. ¿Cambiaría la amistad del trío ahora que ellos estaban juntos?

Nadie dijo nada, pero durante el resto del matrimonio Ron y Hermione estuvieron tomados de las manos, ella con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

La familia en pleno miraba ahora a Bill y Fleur. Los Delacour miraban orgullosos a la rubia francesa, aunque la Sra. Delacour se veía bastante parecida a Molly Weasley, sonándose con un gran pañuelo. Y si la cara del Sr. Weasley había sido de vergüenza ajena unos momentos atrás, la del Sr. Delacour denotaba un completo sentimiento de bochorno. Por su parte, los Weasley sólo sonreían alegremente, demostrándole todo su apoyo a Bill. Harry oyó susurrar a la Sra. Weasley: _"Después de todo, tal vez no sea tan terrible tenerla en la familia"._ Sólo faltaba Percy.

A pesar de que ya estaba comprobado que Voldemort había regresado, a pesar de la muerte de Dumbledore y a pesar del ataque sufrido y la boda de su hermano Bill, Percy Weasley no había vuelto a acercarse a su familia. Ninguna carta, ninguna palabra, ninguna señal de querer volver a verlos. Sólo los más optimistas habían pensado que, tal vez, llegaría sin avisar al matrimonio, pero para cuando la boda comenzó, nadie lo había visto y se perdieron las esperanzas de que llegara.

La ceremonia estaba terminando, sólo faltaba que dijeran "los declaro marido y mujer". Bill y Fleur estaban radiantes, y se dirigían sus miradas de enamorados mutuamente.

-¿Entonces esto es una boda cursi en que los novios se miran como idiotas?-preguntó Harry despacio a Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza entornando los ojos. Pero entonces Harry lo señaló con el dedo a él y luego a Hermione, haciendo que Ron se ruborizara y le mandara una mirada asesina. Harry aguantó la risa con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuello seguía molestándole a Harry, era bastante irritante, asique giró la cabeza hacia atrás para que dejara de dolerle.

Y ahí, al final de las largas filas de asientos adornados, vio a un muchacho bastante alto y pelirrojo, de aproximadamente 21 años. Usaba una capa de viaje negra con capucha que lo ocultaba bastante bien, y, apoyado contra uno de los árboles del jardín, observaba la boda de Bill y a los Weasley con una mirada profundamente nostálgica. Una sola lágrima rodó por su pálida cara llena de pecas hasta perderse. La misma cara con la cual llevaba meses ignorando a su familia.

Sorprendido, Harry volvió a dirigir la vista al frente, para ver si alguien más se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho pelirrojo. Y sin embargo, no era así.

Todos miraban a Bill y Fleur, que en ese momento se tomaban de las manos y comenzaban a caminar por la alfombra hacia la casa, en condición de marido y mujer. La Sra. Weasley estaba dando rienda suelta a su llanto de emoción, abrazada a Madame Delacour, mientras que los respectivos maridos las miraban con caras de "¡No hay caso con mi mujer, por Merlín!".

Fue entonces cuando se percataron de la presencia de Percy en la parte de atrás. Bill y Fleur pararon en seco su caminata por la alfombra, al tiempo que el los Sres. Weasley se ponían de pie bruscamente, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Todos los invitados se callaron, y un silencio tenso cayó en el lugar, porque los músicos también habían dejado de tocar para mirar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Harry se volteó para ver a los otros hermanos Weasley. Charlie permanecía sorprendido, serio y callado, pero Ron y los gemelos parecían estar aguantando las enormes ganas de ir y golpear a Percy violentamente (A Harry no se le escapó el detalle de que Hermione agarró a Ron por la túnica por precaución). Se notaba que estaban furiosos con él, por todo lo que había hecho. Dejar la familia y renegar de ella, apoyar a Umbridge, mentir junto con el ministro, desacreditar a Dumbledore, decir que Harry era un maniático violento e incitar a Ron a cortar lazos con él, ayudar a Scrimgeour a ir a La Madriguera para hablar con Harry, y, finalmente, interrumpir la boda de Bill de esa manera... Tantas cosas que eran difíciles de perdonar. Por su parte, Ginny miraba evidentemente enojada a su hermano, pero expectante para ver qué sucedería.

-¿Qué... haces aquí?-preguntó Bill secamente, con un susurro casi imperceptible aún en aquel silencio.

-Yo... vine a la boda de mi hermano. Felicidades -respondió Percy, intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranqulizadora, aunque fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Mentiroso, grandísimo idiota... no engañas a nadie con eso...-oyó Harry que susurraba Fred.

-Hay que molerlo a palos...-murmuraba George, apretando los puños.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, ya impediste que le pegara antes, déjame hacerlo ahora...-pedía despacio Ron, apretando los dientes.

Bill volteó hacia atrás, ignorando las miradas indignadas de los Delacour,que se preguntaban qué estaba pasando que fuera tan importante como para interrumpir la boda de Fleur. El mayor de los Weasley buscó apremiantemente la cara de su madre con la mirada, en medio del mar de murmullos, preguntándole que hacer. Ella miró a sus dos hijos y luego asintió muy lentamente, sin estar en absoluto radiante.

-Puedes quedarte -le dijo Bill a su hermano lentamente, mientras volteaba- Pero no esperes una cálida bienvenida... y hay mucho que podrías contestar después. Ahora muévete.

Percy asintió, mirando el suelo, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado.

Bill volvió a tomar el brazo de su mujer, al tiempo que les indicaba a los músicos que volvieran a tocar como si nada hubiera pasado. Se dirigieron a la parte del jardín que se usaría para la celebración del matrimonio, seguidos de todos los invitados, con renovada felicidad. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie y los gemelos lanzaron miradas asesinas a Percy cuando pasaron por su lado. Este pareció avergonzado, y fue incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos.

-Escucha bien esto, idiota -amenazó Fred levantando el dedo, al tiempo que dejaba de caminar- No te estoy golpeando en este momento sólo porque es la boda de Bill y no quiero empañar la celebración.

-Pero queremos que sepas-siguió Fred, sombríamente- que aunque ahora vuelvas como "el pobre hijo arrepentido", no te creemos ninguna palabra.

-Perdiste toda la confianza de la familia, la renegaste, y no sólo eso, sino que además te dedicaste a calumniar gente, entre ellos Dumbledore y Harry, que ya es mucho más de la familia que tú -terminó Hermione.

Por su parte Ron sólo murmuraba palabras como "Idiota redomado", "Imbécil" y "Mentiroso", apretando los puños con fuerza. Era incapaz de decirle algo a Percy sin empezar a gritar y pegarle.

Percy levantó la cabeza para mirar a Charlie. Este lo miró y le dijo:

-Estoy más que de acuerdo con lo que han dicho -su voz tenía un fuerte tono de reprobación.

-Yo... -comenzó Percy, vacilante.

-Haznos un favor y cállate, Percy. En los últimos años, cada vez que abres la boca nos demuestras lo idiota que eres, desde lo del grosor de los calderos a decir que Dumbledore es un viejo chiflado. Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que no me pondré violento si quieres "cortar lazos conmigo"-Harry hacía un gran esfuerzo por no decir algo peor. El contenido de la carta que había mandado Percy dos años atrás a Ron aún le molestaba.

El Weasley se ruborizó, al tiempo que comenzaba a intentar otra vez:

-Las circunstancias eran... Es que tú eres muy...

-¡No te atrevas a meterte con Harry, grandísimo imbécil¿Me oíste? -Ginny había saltado de repente para defender a Harry, estaba furiosa- Vámonos de aquí, no hay nada que pueda decir Percy _ahora_ que nos interese.

Y tomando a Harry de la mano, se lo llevó a la otra parte del jardín hecha una furia, seguida por el resto. Percy quedó solo ahí, desconcertado, en medio de las hileras de sillas.

-Es imposible... ¿Cómo pueden dejar que esté aquí después de todo lo que ha hecho? -murmuraba Ginny, echando humo. Harry estaba realmente muy sorprendido de lo agresiva que se podía poner Ginny en algunas situaciones, mientras que intentaba soltarle la mano a la pelirroja, que en su enojo le estaba triturando los dedos inconscientemente.

-No lo sé... Pero espera a que lo encontremos solo y entonces... -comenzaron los gemelos y Ron.

-No le den más problemas a mamá, es lo último que falta ¿De acuerdo?-los atajó Charlie, parando en seco.

-¿De quién hablan?-Remus Lupin se había acercado a ellos alegremente para ver qué sucedía.

-Es Percy... -explicó Hermione, indignada- ¿Cómo pueden dejarlo volver así como así?

-No importa, ya tengo pensadas un par cosas que hacerle a ese idio...-seguía Ron.

-Muchachos, escúchenme -interrumpió Lupin, serio esta vez- A nadie le gusta que Percy haya vuelto así, y por supuesto que no confiamos en él, sería estúpido. Pero piensen un poco. Primero que todo, su madre tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse como para que le armen un lío el día de la boda. Hace mucho que no veía a Molly tan feliz, por favor no le quiten ese derecho -dijo mientras la señalaba.

Todos giraron para ver a la Sra. Weasley, al otro lado del jardín. Reía y conversaba con Madame Delacour, al parecer se habían hecho amigas en el breve momento que pasaron llorando juntas y abrazadas. Por primera vez en todo el verano, su semblante parecía relajado y feliz, aunque de vez en cuando observaba fugazmente a Percy. Resultaba cómico verla "hablando" con la francesa, ya que ninguna de las dos sabía mucho del idioma de la otra, pero hacían extrañas señas que, curiosamente, funcionaban.

Todos sonrieron al verla tranquila y feliz al fin, teniendo un día de paz en medio de la desgastante guerra.

-Tienes razón... -suspiró Harry, recordando lo preocupada que había estado la Sra. Weasley todo el verano- Pero Percy tendrá mucho que responder...

-Y en segundo lugar, -siguió Lupin- por muchas estupideces que haya hecho, por muy desagradecido que haya sido, y por poco que les guste su forma de ser, Percy es su hermano, y no nay nada que puedan hacer al respecto¿entendido?

Todos bajaron las cabezas en silencio. Lupin tenía razón en eso último, sí, pero noestaban segurosde si era algo bueno o malo.

-¡Pero, por Merlín, esto es una boda, no un funeral!- dijo fuertemente Tonks, acercándose al silencioso grupo- Si prefieren seguir ahí parados pensando estupideces, allá ustedes. Pero tomen en cuenta esto, Percy ya está aquí y no hay nada que hacerle, por mucho que les moleste. Lo que es yo, tendrán que disculparme, pero tengo pensado raptarme a Remus y sacarlo a bailar asique, con permiso... –y acto seguido, y entre las risas de todos, agarró a un sorprendido y ruborizado Remus Lupin por la manga de la túnica y se lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Harry no recordaba haberse reído tanto en mucho tiempo. La torpeza natural de Tonks seguía igual que siempre, y en cierta parte de vals le pegó un manotazo accidental a la nariz de Moody, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella. Cuandó paró en seco de bailar para pedirle disculpas, la pareja que venía bailando animadamente detrás de ellos tropezó con Tonks y cayó al suelo. Resultó que la pareja eran Hagrid y Madame Maxime, por lo que la caída no fue menor. Los que rieron con más fuerza fueron Ron, Harry y Hermione, ante semejante temblor en la tierra.

Cuando, al fin, entre Lupin y Molly lograron convencer a Tonks de que dejara de bailar, para evitar más accidentes, la bruja estaba muy colorada y reía estrepitosamente, al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla bajo un árbol.

-Nunca me gustó mucho bailar... -le susurró Remus a Harry, mientras sudaba y ahogaba una risa.

-Yo digo más bien que te daba vergüenza sacar a Tonks a bailar en público, no es un problema de baile ¿no?

-Yo tampoco veo que tú saques a bailar a Ginny, Harry, asique no te rías más de la cuenta...-ante el comentario el chico se ruborizó, pero Lupin agregó- Mira, no es tan difícil, y la verdad es que Ron ya te lleva la delantera, lo cual es mucho decir...

Harry miró sorprendido a la pista de baile, y vió a Ron y Hermione bailando muy animados, sin parecer en absoluto avergonzados. Abrió la boca exageradamente de asombro e incredulidad. Su sentido de la dignidad le exigía tomar medidas inmediatamente.

-_Tengo_ que sacar a bailar a Ginny, con permiso, Remus...

Y ante la mirada divertida de Lupin, Harry se dirigió con paso decidido hacia Ginny. La tomó de la mano sin decirle nada pero con una mirada significativa, y la llevó a la pista de baile, al tiempo que ella lo miraba feliz. Bailaron varios minutos, Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y él la tomaba por la cintura, al compás de una música lenta, y bajo la atenta mirada de la Sra. Weasley (aunque esto último no lo notaron).

-¿Harry? -preguntó Ginny, alzando la cabeza.

-¿Sí?

-Has mejorado mucho en tu forma de bailar, en comparación con el baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos... Felicitaciones -la chica comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Harry con una fingida voz seria, a pesar de lo rojo que se había puesto al recordar cómo había bailado aquella vez.

-Sí, eras un verdadero desastre, me lo dijo Parvati. Pero no te preocupes, ya te dije que has mejorado mucho -y al terminar de decir eso le plantó un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar¿Cómo había podido estar enojado unos segundos atrás porque Percy había vuelto? Había sido un idiota, porque teniendo a Ginny consigo no podía estar mal... Y también descubrió que le gustaban las bodas.

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Me lo cuentan en el review, que los espero! Gracias a aego, pedro, carolagd, bellapaola, TachiFk, Celina, Andrómeda, trini-la-blake y Marion Riddle, una nueva lectora (abrazos). Y perdónenme de nuevo por el atraso!**

**Hasta el siguiente chapter,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	8. Respuestas

**Hola! Bueno, sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero lo que pasa es que de a poco se me están acabando los capítulos pre-escritosy por eso me tomo más tiempo. Tal vez por eso el último capítulo no fue muy leído, en fin. ¡Muchísimas gracias trini-la-blake, carolagd y pedro por sus reviews! Y por favor, recuerden: No hay nada que me suba tanto el ánimo en la semana como un review de alguno de ustedes! (¡Y que necesario es eso generalmente!)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por diversión y placer, sin ningún fin de lucro y tampoco de plagio.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero, capítulo 8

"Respuestas"

-Gin, tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry lentamente, mientras se levantaba del asiento.

La boda de Bill y Fleur había terminado hace ya unas horas, y los invitados se habían retirado, a excepción de los Delacour, que estaban invitados a comer.

Había decidido contarle a Ginny lo de la profecía y también lo que sabía de los horcruxes, ya que al fin había podido encontrar el momento ideal. Ron y Hermione habían ido con Fred y George a escuchar una audiencia de Percy con la Orden con las orejas extensibles, ya que la Sra. Weasley se había olvidado de impasibilizar la puerta de lo contenta que estaba por la boda, y eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Ginny y contarle todo lo que tuviera que decir sin interrupciones.

Ginny le había dicho que lo seguiría allí a donde él fuera, pero jamás la llevaría a ningún lado sin que supiera a qué se enfrentaba y cuan peligroso era. Habría sido una falta de respeto y confianza hacia su novia.

-¿De qué quieres hablar...?-preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que se acercaba a él. En el fondo aún tenía miedo de que Harry se hubiera arrepentido de volver con ella- ¿No te habrás arrepenti...?

-No -la atajó Harry (Ginny suspiró aliviada)- Pero es muy importante. Ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano y subieron juntos a la habitación de Ron, mientras los escalones crujían, según Harry, más fuertemente que nunca. Una vez dentro, Harry cerró la puerta y sacó la varita.

-_Muffliato_-susurró, al tiempo que una marcada mueca de desagrado se formaba en su cara. Odiaba usar esos hechizos, pues le hacían acordarse de lo mucho que había necesitado y "apreciado" al príncipe mestizo durante el último año, sin saber que era el desgraciado de Snape. Sin embargo, resultaban (aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ahora) realmente útiles y no podía arriesgarse a ser oído por alguien más en este tema.

Él y la pelirroja se sentaron juntos en una de las camas. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny al tiempo que suspiraba y comenzó:

-Ginny... Lo que te voy a contar ahora te aclarará muchas cosas. Después de que las sepas, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Te doy la oportunidad de echarte atrás, te prometo que lo entenderé.

-¡Harry!-protestó Ginny indignada- Sabes que no voy a dejarte. Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Harry observó el rostro decidido y obstinado de su novia. Nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer bastaría para agradecerle que estuviera siempre ahí para apoyarlo. Y sin embargo, Harry tenía la completa seguridad de que Ginny ni siquiera imaginaba la gravedad de las cosas que estaba a punto de oír.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Harry, mientras se preguntaba por dónde empezar.

Eran tantas las cosas, y estaban tan entrelazadas entre sí, que era difícil decidir con cual se podría partir la conversación. Se convenció de que debía partir por la profecía, ya que en torno a ella giraban todos los acontecimientos posteriores, aparte de el tremendo significado para la vida de Harry. De hecho, _era_, literalmente, el significado de la vida de Harry.

-Verás... Hace dos años, la misma noche de la muerte de Sirius... Dumbledore me contó la razón de que Voldemort quisiera matarme cuando era un bebé -la voz de Harry tembló un poco. Al igual que en su cuarto año, cuando Dumbledore le pidió que reviviera sus momentos en el cementerio, le dolía recordar, pero luego se sentía con un peso menos encima, se desahogaba. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos bruscamente- Sólo unos meses antes de que yo naciera, se hizo una profecía a Dumbledore -decidió omitir la parte de que era la profesora Trelawney era quien la habia dicho- Decía esto:

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de quienes lo han desafiado tres veces, llegará al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Oscuro lo señalará como su igual... Pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro esté con vida... El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

Harry cerró los ojos y se calló, esperando, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ginny; comenzaría a llorar por su vida y le pediría que no lo hiciera,o tomaría conciencia de que ese era el destino de Harry y lo aceptaría? No se atrevía a mirarla, le daba miedo que lo dejara, aunque sabía que si eso llegara a pasar, ella estaría un poco más segura. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar y, sin embargo, se armó de valor y, lentamente, mientras tragaba saliva, volvió a abrir los ojos.

La pelirroja estaba ahí, sentada sobre la cama. Sus ojos perdidos en un punto indefinido hacían imposible detectar cualquier emoción. Estaba más pálida.

"_Uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro"_

Por la cara de Ginny resbaló una lágrima, pequeña y brillante. Fue sólo una, y la secó rápidamente con la mano. No quería que Harry la viera llorar, porque sabía que él necesitaba apoyo y no lástima. Y aunque por dentro estaba gritando de dolor y miedo, se lo guardó. Aunque tuviera que morir por él, no lo dejaría. Y cuando llegara el momento de Harry para luchar con Voldemort, ella estaría a su lado, cualquiera fuera el final.

Al pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry muriera, otras lágrimas lucharon por salir, y sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta que clamaba por comenzar un llanto, pero Ginny no lo permitió, haciendo gala de un asombroso autocontrol que Harry, a estas alturas, había entrenado.

Siempre había pensado que Harry perseguía a Voldemort para vengar a sus padres, por todo el daño que le había hecho. Sin embargo, aparte de todo ese dolor, ahora se enteraba de que Harry cargaba con el futuro del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros. Era demasiado para una sola persona, que además tenía tan sólo 17 años. Solo, no podría hacerlo, pero con ella a su lado, sí.

Se armó de fuerza y dijo con una voz débil y entrecortada:

-Mi respuesta no ha cambiado, Harry. Te dije que no te dejaría y que haríamos esto juntos. Y eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. A donde vayas, iré contigo. ¡Y que ni se te ocurra dejarme fuera de esto por una nueva causa noble y heróica!

La expresión de la cara de Harry dejó entrever lo aliviado y agradecido que estaba, no tuvo necesidad de decirle algo, y Ginny lo entendió.

-Eso no es todo, Ginny -la mirada de Harry se ensombreció un poco. Y la de Ginny también.

Durante las siguientes horas, Harry le contó a Ginny sobre sus clases particulares con Dumbledore, lo que sabía del pasado de Voldemort, cómo había conseguido el recuerdo de Slughorn y lo que eran los horcruxes.

-Según la teoría de Dumbledore, y estoy seguro de que tenía razón, Voldemort tenía 7 horcruxes. El anillo, el diario, el relicario, la copa de Hufflepuf, su serpiente Nagini y algo de Rowena Ravenclaw o Godric Griffindor. El diario lo destruí yo, y el anillo lo destruyó Dumbledore.

Luego le contó cómo, una noche, se había enterado de que Snape le había revelado la profecía a Voldemort. La discusión con Dumbledore.

"_-El profesor Snape cometió un terrible..._

_-¡No me diga que fue un error, señor!.¡Estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta!"_

"_-¿Cómo puede estar usted seguro de que él está de nuestra parte?_

_-Estoy seguro. Confío plenamente en Severus Snape."_

Dumbledore confiaba en Snape y había sido traicionado. Los padres de Harry confiaban en Colagusano, y habían sido traicionados. Y ahora todos ellos estaban muertos. Ginny escuchaba con avidez cada palabra de Harry.

Le contó la promesa que le había hecho a Dumbledore y el viaje a la cueva.

"_Si te exijo que me dejes y te salves ¿lo harás?_

_-Yo..._

_-Harry..._

_Se miraron a los ojos._

_-Sí, señor, lo haré."_

Siguió contándole todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar al relicario: la sangre, los Inferi, la poción... Y como todo eso había sido para nada. Snape había matado a Dumbledore, aprovechando que estaba débil por la poción. No mostró ni una pizca de misericordia frente a quién lo había salvado de ir a Azkaban durante tantos años. Se acordó también de cómo, antes de que Snape llegara, Draco había bajado su varita y había parecido dispuesto a cambiarse de bando. Aquel joven mortífago que aún no era un asesino seguía ahí, en algún lado.

Y cómo, al ver el cuerpo destrozado de Dumbledore, había encontrado una nota en el falso relicario, el relicario que había costado la vida del mago más poderoso y noble que Harry jamás hubiera conocido:

_Para el Señor de las Tinieblas:_

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto,_

_pero quiero que sepa que fui yo_

_quien descubrió su secreto._

_He robado el Horcrux auténtico_

_y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda._

_Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,_

_cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato,_

_volverá a ser mortal._

_R.A.B._

El punto era¿Había podido R.A.B destruir el horcrux; cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que R.A.B había dejado la nota en el relicario? Y ¿Quién era R.A.B, estaría aún vivo? Debía encontrar una forma de responder todas estas preguntas.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Respirando profundamente, miró hacia afuera e intentó calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. El sol se estaba escondiendo tras los cerros, y en el jardín, unos cuantos gnomos volvían a esconderse entre las plantas. Era en esos momentos que comprendía lo que Dumbledore había querido decir unos años atrás con eso de _"A veces tengo la sensación de que tengo demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza"._

-Ginny, ya te he dicho todo. Sabes los peligros que enfrentamos. Sabes qué debo hacer. Y... sabes que, al final, estaré solo en mi pelea con Voldemort. Nadie puede interponerse en eso –Harry habló con la determinación de quien sabe que será de su destino, en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Había estado dándole vueltas a ese tema mucho tiempo, y sabía que tarde o temprano, cuando se enfrentara a Voldemort, nadie se podría interponer. Tal vez alguien más diera su vida por él, o lo escondieran y lo protegieran mucho tiempo, pero el enfrentamiento final llegaría algún día para decidirlo todo.

-Pero hasta que no sea completamente necesario... Yo estaré junto a ti.

-Gracias, Ginny... -Harry la abrazó.

Y en ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione a la habitación, interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿No se supone que estaban escuchando la reunión de la Orden?-preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

-Eee... Bueno, sí... –farfulló Ron, ruborizándose hasta las orejas- Pero no han dicho nada demasiado relevante. McGonagall le ha dejado claro a Percy que estaba muy decepcionada de él, que nunca habría esperado tanta falta de sentido común de su parte, y que, hasta que no hiciera méritos y demostrara su lealtad, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ingrese a la Orden o se le incluya a las reuniones. Habríamos pagado por ver su cara –Ron esbozó una mirada soñadora, mientras observaba el techo- Y no te preocupes, Fred y George se han quedado allá abajo por si dicen algo más.

-De acuerdo...-respondió Harry, vacilando. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para contarles lo ocurrido durante la visita a la casa de sus padres- Vengan, tengo que contarles algo a ustedes también.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron alrededor de él, mientras en sus caras y en la de Ginny se hacía evidente la curiosidad.

-El día que me llevaron a la casa de mis padres, ocurrió algo... extraño. Cuando ustedes salieron de la casa, tuve una especie de visión, una especie de "recuerdo". Es exactamente lo que oigo cuando se acercan los dementores, sólo que esta vez también lo vi. El momento exacto en que mataron a mis padres. Y me puse furioso, me dieron ganas de vengar a mis padres y a todos los que están muertos. Y al parecer el sentimiento fue muy intenso, porque atravesó las barreras mentales de Voldemort y se percató de lo que estaba sintiendo yo en ese momento -Ron, Hermione y Ginny soltaron gritos ahogados de asombro y preocupación.

-¿Y... y que pasó, Harry?-preguntó Hermione, intrigada y preocupada.

-Intenté cerrar mis pensamientos... Y tuve una especie de conexión mental con él... Pude _hablar_ con él. Y cuando lo nombré como Tom y le dije que era un cobarde, se enfureció y pude aprovechar de cerrar mi mente sin que pudiera averiguar nada.

-¡Llamaste a V... V... Voldemort cobarde?-preguntó Ron palideciendo, mirando a Harry como si fuera un loco muy, muy idiota.

-Sí –respondió Harry, indiferente- eso es lo que es.

-Está bien, Ron, Harry necesitaba hacer eso para poder cerrar su mente... ¿Pero cómo pudo romper las barreras mentales de Voldemort con un simple sentimiento y luego bloquearle la entrada a la suya propia? Digo, porque después de todo, Voldemort es el mago más poderoso que existe y...

-Después de Dumbledore, Hermione -interrumpió Harry bruscamente.

-Eee, sí, bueno, está bien Harry -contestó la chica, ligeramente avergonzada- Pero ahora... está muerto.Por favor, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo¿Cómo pudiste romper unas barreras oclumánticas así de poderosas simplemente porque sentiste rabia? Lo que quiero decir es¿No deberías saber Legeremancia muy avanzada, más esta conexión mental especial que tienes con Voldemort, para poder entrar en su mente? Harry¡Por Dios, tienes 17 años! Es que me parece muy extraño, he leído que necesitas una gran capaci...

Pero Harry ya no la escuchaba. Acababa de reparar en algo que no había pensado antes. _"¿Cómo pudiste vencer unas defensas oclumánticas así de poderosas simplemente porque sentiste rabia?"_ Y es que no había sido simplemente rabia, esa era la explicación. Había sido un enorme deseo de venganza. Y no por sí mismo, sino que por las personas que habían muerto, que él quería. Su sentimiento había sido muy fuerte porque _quería _a esas personas. Por el amor que sentía hacia ellas. Había sido el amor de Harry por esas personas lo que había logrado vencer la oclumancia de Voldemort.

La idea comenzó a entrar en su mente con fuerza. Cada vez le encontraba más sentido, cada vez la sentía más posible, más real. Sólo una palabra bastaba para explicar la razón.

-...y es por eso que no me parece posible -terminó Hermione, como quien acaba una disertación frente a un público atento, casi esperando aplausos.

-El amor...-susurró Harry, despacio, aún sin creérselo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione, extrañada y un tanto ofendida por la falta de atención- Harry ¿escuchaste lo que estuve diciendo?

-Es que no fue sólo la rabia lo que hizo que venciera a Voldemort. Fue el amor que siento por esas personas a las que él mató. El amor por mis padres, por Sirius, por Dumbledore... ¿Te das cuenta, Hermione?. ¡Dumbledore tenía razón! Ese es el poder que tengo y que Voldemort no conoce. ¡Por eso no pudo volver a meterse en mi mente!

Harry se sentía muy emocionado, al fin comenzaba a entender las palabras de Dumbledore. Ahora que había un hecho concreto que le demostraba que el amor no era inútil, comenzó a valorar ese "poder", aunque aún no supiera sacarle suficiente provecho. Todo comenzaba a tener un poco de sentido.

-Bueno, es una posibilidad... Si eso fue lo que dijo Dumbledore... –dijo Hermione, sin parecer para nada convencida. Cada vez que hablaba con ella sobre "lo que Dumbledore había dicho", se mostraba escéptica. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, la opinión de Hermione sobre él había decaído, sobre todo porque encontraba que había sido muy ingenuo al confiar en Snape sin fundamentos fuertes.

Harry captó el tono de su voz e iba a comenzar a discutir con ella otra vez, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Pero Harry¿estás seguro de que no se percató de lo de los horcruxes?.¿O el lugar donde estabas? –preguntó Ron, nervioso- Porque si se metió en tu mente puede... –se estremeció al pensar lo que eso podía significar.

-¡Ron! –lo reprendió Hermione- ¡Está Ginny!

-¡Perdón, Harry, lo siento!

-No se preocupen, ella ya lo sabe, se lo dije cuando ustedes estaban abajo... Y sobre tu pregunta, no sabes cómo se siente, Ron... Es algo que avanza por tu mente, que se arrastra buscando lo que quiere. Es... como una serpiente -se detuvo para admirar la coincidencia- Y te aseguro que no pasó por esos pensamientos, el rechazar su ataque mental es como sacarse una espina.

Hermione ya iba a exponer una nueva posibilidad a eso, más una teoría y una cita a algún libro de culto que hubiera leído, cuando unos gritos provenientes del primer piso los distrajeron. A juzgar por el tono de las voces, una acalorada discusión estaba teniendo lugar allá abajo.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo... no creo que debamos bajar, Harry –contestó Hermione, un tanto indecisa.

Unos nuevos gritos volvieron a subir hasta sus oídos, más fuertes que antes.

-¡Esa es la voz de papá! –saltó Ginny, de pronto.

-¿Y si descubrieron a los gemelos usando las orejas extensibles? –sugirió Harry.

-No, papá nunca se pondría así por eso... –reflexionó Ron, preocupado- Yo voy abajo.

Salió de la habitación a paso rápido, seguido por los atónitos Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

Por las caras de los hermanos Weasley, era evidente que no era normal escuchar a Arthur Weasley discutiendo de esa manera. Harry era consciente de que ya antes Ginny le había comentado que "generalmente es mamá la que grita", y recordó cómo, por ejemplo, la vez que los gemelos se llevaron el auto volador, en lugar de regañarlos les había preguntado cómo había funcionado.

A medida que se acercaban al primer piso los gritos se hacían más fuertes, y comenzaron a distinguir fragmentos de la discusión.

-¡Demonios, Percy, di la verdad!-gritaba la voz, por primera vez atronadora, del Sr. Weasley.

-¡Esa es la verdad! –protestó Percy, alterado.

-¿Esperas que te crea? Confiesa¿Te envió Scrimgeour, verdad? Pues bien¡Dile que no sirve de nada que te envíe, porque no confiamos en ti! –le espetó Arthur.

-¡No me envió el Sr. Ministro!-chilló Percy. De no ser por la situación, Harry hubiera reído de buena gana al escuchar que Percy seguía llamando a Rufus Scrimgeour "el Sr. Ministro" en una discusión- ¡He venido aquí arriesgando hasta mi trabajo por asistir a la boda y no confían en mí!

-¡Por supuesto que no, acaso esperabas que te recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos! Además, tu no arriesgarías tu trabajo por nadie, menos por una familia que no tiene la categoría que te gustaría tener ¿verdad? Después de todo...¡Has "debido cargar con la vergüenza de ser un Weasley toda tu vida"! –bramó el Sr. Weasley, furioso- ¡No me hables de arriesgar tu trabajo, porque seguramente ahora te sientes honrado de poder espiar a tu familia para el ministerio y que te paguen por ello!

A través de la puerta, Harry pudo distinguir el débil sonido de los sollozos de la Sra. Weasley en medio del griterío, que imploraba tímidamente "Arthur, por favor, no sigan..." o "Percy... Percy...", e inmediatamente sintió compasión por ella, que hasta hace unas horas había estado feliz. Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny estaban pálidos, mientras escuchaban estupefactos la reacción del, generalmente tranquilo Sr. Weasley, al otro lado de la puerta.

-Arthur, –interrumpió la áspera voz de Moody, con tacto, antes de que comenzaran a gritarse otra vez- tendrás que dejar esta conversación para más adelante. No somos los únicos que estamos oyendo... ¿Molly, recordaste impasibilizar la puerta?

-¡Ay, Dios!

-No importa, Molly, no te preocupes... ¿Alastor, son ellos, verdad? –perguntó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry pudo imaginarse el ojo mágico de Moody girando en su cuenca hacia ellos, viéndolos a través de la pared.

-Sí.

-Pues entonces házlos pasar... De todas maneras tenemos que hablarles. Weasley, retírate –terminó la profesora cortante, dirigiéndose a Percy.

La puerta se abrió delante de los chicos. En una esquina de la cocina figuraba la Sra. Weasley, con los ojos llorosos y temblando. Su aspecto parecía tan desgraciado bajo la tenue luz de la cocina que inspiraba compasión instantáneamente. En el medio del lugar, el Sr. Weasley y Percy aún se encontraban de pie, mirándose desafiantes y furiosos. Resultaba difícil decir cual de los dos parecía más enojado y rojo, y sin embargo el parecido familiar se hacía evidente. Ambos tenían los labios tensos y las manos apretadas, y un extraño tick que consistía en pestañear furiosamente.

Entraron todos a la cocina en completo silencio.

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentada Minerva McGonagall, que, evidentemente, había asumido el mando de la Orden del Fénix tras la muerte de Dumbledore. A su alrededor se encontraban sentados Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, Ojoloco Moody, Madame Maxime y otros aurores y miembros de la Orden que ellos no conocían. Harry miró alrededor. Al otro lado de la cocina, la familia Delacour parecía aún más desconcertada que ellos, después de haber presenciado la pelea del Sr. Weasley y su hijo, quedando en un incómodo silencio.

-Weasley¿debo repetir que te retires o es que no entiendes el lenguaje común? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall con frialdad.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente. Por un momento Harry pensó que iba a gritarle como había hecho con su padre, pero se lo pensó mejor y, trasechar una última mirada de odio a su padre,salió de la cocina en silencio pero furioso.

-Nymphadora¿me harías el favor de impasibilizar la puerta? No queremos más oídos indiscretos.

Tonks hizo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar su nombre de pila, pero no protestó en voz alta. Levantó la varita y susurró: _"¡Impasus!"_

Minerva McGonagall se levantó solemnemente de su silla, mirándolos a todos fijamente.

-Primero que todo, –comenzó con su característico tono severo- no quiero volver a tenerlos escuchando detrás de las puertas. Esta vez están perdonados porque se nos olvidó impasibilizar la puerta y... –dirigió una incómoda pero disimulada mirada a el Sr. Weasley- y bueno, era lógico que sintieran curiosidad debido a... las voces -Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de diversión al ver a la profesora McGonagall complicada en decir algo, para que el alterado Sr. Weasley no se sintiera atacado- ¿Queda suficientemente claro para todos ustedes?

-Sí, profesora –contestaron todos rápidamente.

-Bien... Los hemos llamado -continuó con repentina solemnidad- para hacerles una propuesta. Espero que, si la aceptan, asumirán la responsabilidad que esto implica-esto último pareció estar más dirigido a los chicos que a los Delacour.

Harry y los demás se miraron entre ellos. La Sra. Weasley levantó la cabeza bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido, mientras la expresión de su rostro pasaba de la tristeza al desacuerdo y la preocupación.

-Lo que les ofrecemos, -continuó la profesora- es la posibilidad de entrar a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Madame Maxime, podría traducir lo que acabo de decir a los Sres. Delacour?

Los chicos miraron asombrados a los que estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras Madame Maxime traducía al francés las palabras de la profesora McGonagall. Lupin le guiñó un ojo a Harry disimuladamente desde su puesto en la mesa, al igual que Hagrid.

-¿Aceptarnos...a nosotros?-preguntaron incrédulos. La profesora McGonagall nunca había parecido muy dispuesta a aceptarlos, aunque nunca tan en contra como la Sra. Weasley.

-Sí, me han oído bien -contestó la profesora- Ya son mayores de edad, pueden hacerse cargo de ustedes mismos y de sus acciones. Y además... el profesor Dumbledore lo estimaba conveniente. Tenía pensado desde antes el que ingresaran a la Orden este año.

-Eee... ¿Profesora? Yo... no soy mayor de edad -Ginny, quien en un momento se había emocionado mucho con eso de ser miembro de la Orden, ahora parecía bastante desilusionada.

-Con usted, Srta. Weasley, supongo que podemos hacer una excepción. Me sorprendería mucho que no fuera con ellos -la profesora McGonagall señaló a Harry, Ron y Hermione- Siempre y cuando su madre lo apruebe -se apresuró a añadir, al ver la expresión de la cara de la Sra. Weasley.

Ginny giró la cabeza en dirección a su madre. Se miraron unos momentos, desafiantes, pero la expresión de la Sra. Weasley era más que suficiente para dejar en claro que no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Crees que dejaré que Harry esté solo en esto¿O que no me contarán lo que hablen en las reuniones? –preguntó Ginny, alzando una ceja.

-¡Pero no eres mayor de edad! –chilló Molly de inmediato, como si hubiera estado esperando hace largo tiempo expresar su opinión al respecto- ¡Y...!

-¡Y sin embargo, -la atajó Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia- esta menor de edad es la novia de Harry Potter y ha luchado con mortífagos ya dos veces! -la Sra. Weasley emitió algo parecido a un gemido- Y no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice.

Después de lo que pareció ser una dura batalla entre la razón y los sentimientos de la Sra. Weasley, que cerraba y abría la boca para intentar decir algo, esta balbuceó:

-Arthur... ¿Tú... tú... estás de acuerdo con esto?

El Sr. Weasley tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado en ese momento y carecía completamente de ánimo, sobre todo si se trataba de no darle la razón a su esposa.

-Molly –comenzó el Sr. Weasley con cansancio- tú sabes tan bien como yo que Ginny no se mantendrá al margen aunque no sea parte de la Orden. Y tiene razón aunque no quieras aceptarlo, es la novia de Harry, y sé que él la cuidará.

Las palabras de Arthur Weasley fueron seguidas por un breve silencio, mientras el resto de los presentes esperaba a que dijera algo más. Harry sentía el peso de la responsabilidad una vez más sobre él, pero las palabras del Sr. Weasley demostraban que confiaba en él y eso lo llenó de orgullo.

-Ginny... Pro... promete que te cuidarás -dijo Molly al fin, tras no haber encontrado más argumentos para oponerse. Luego se volteó hacia Harry- Promete que... la cuidarás... que...

-Sra. Weasley¿Le cabe alguna duda de eso? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

Molly Weasley lo miró con sus ahora características lágrimas en el rostro, aunque ahora, tranquila.

-No, ninguna. -y ella también logró esbozar una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Muy bien -dijo la profesora McGonagall satisfecha- ya aclarado ese punto, tengo que dar inicio a la reunión de ingreso de... –hizo aparecer un pergamino que comenzó a escribirse solo- Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley y Ginevra Molly Weasley, de Inglaterra. También de Fleur Delacour, Clemence Delacour y Agnes Delacour, de Francia. –Se aclaró la garganta- Pregunto¿Quieren entrar a la Orden del Fénix, asumiendo todas las responsabilidades y peligros que esto implica, para debilitar y acabar con la amenaza de V...Voldemort y sus seguidores, autodenominados mortífagos?

Todos se miraron, en medio del silencio que cayó en la cocina. Harry sabía que, de aceptar, era inevitable que la profesora McGonagall intentara averiguar su misión. Pero no podía hacerlo todo solo, y sabía que en algún determinado momento sería necesaria la intervención de poderosos magos, que podría encontrar en la Orden. Tomando plena conciencia de lo que esto significaba, respondieron con aire solemne:

-Sí, queremos.

-Sí, "queguemos".

-¿Y prometen no traicionar a esta Orden del Fénix, de la que serán miembros en caso de aceptar, a menos que se desvíe del objetivo para lacual fue creada?

-Sí, prometemos.

-Sí, "pgometemos".

-Los miembros activos de la Orden que estén a favor de esta integración, por favor levanten las manos –pidió la profesora McGonagall con solemnidad.

La totalidad de los miembros levantó las manos, unos más convencidos que otros, pero todos al fin y al cabo.

-Entonces, desde este momento, los declaro miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix, fundada por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, durante la primera guerra en contra de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, los mortífagos.

**Ese fue el capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Por favor dejar reviews por las razones que ya dije antes, me cuentan qué opinan del capítulo, de lo que llevamos de historia, etc. Aprovecho por último de contarles que ya publiqué el primer capítulo de "The Half Blood Prince by Elysia1", para que se den una vuelta y vean traducida desde el inglés la juventud de Snape. Bueno, nada más que decir, espero verlos pronto en los reviews y en el sgte capítulo. Hasta entonces,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	9. Planes y disputa

**Hola! Bueno, gracias a trini-la-blake, lala-potter, pedro, Andrómeda y anita potter (nueva lectora, bienvenida!) por sus comentarios, en serio me subieron mucho el ánimo! Hay muchos a los que dejé de ver en mi fic hace tiempo, no pierdo la esperanza de que vuelvan alguna vez para leerlo y dejar un pequeño review... En fin, perdón por la demora con este chapter, pero creo que el resultado fue bueno, y es para comenzar a encaminarnos a lo que vendrá más adelante. Les dejo el chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por gusto y sin ningún fin de lucro. A próposito, yo no soy J.K Rowling.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero, capítulo 9

"Planes y disputa"

La primera reunión de la Orden a la que asistieron se efectuó unos días después de haber sido aceptados, cuando ya los Delacour habían vuelto a Francia.

-Muy bien...-dijo la profesora McGonagall, dando por iniciada la sesión. De pie en la cocina con su túnica verde oscura, observó a todos con su mirada severa, dando entender que no quería demasiadas interrupciones- Supongo que querrán saber qué ha pasado desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en Hogwarts hasta ahora.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario sarcástico. "Acontecimientos" no era la palabra adecuada ni mucho menos para referirse a la muerte de Dumbledore a manos del mal nacido de Snape. Pero necesitaba parecer lo suficientemente maduro ante los miembros de la Orden para que comenzaran a integrarlos más. "La primera impresión es vital", fueron las palabras de Hermione, en la conversación que sostuvieron todos los chicos la noche en que entraron a la Orden.

Cuando levantó la vista otra vez, la profesora McGonagall lo estaba mirando, expectante. ¿Tal vez esperaba una reacción de parte de él? Posiblemente. ¿Una objeción, un grito, un alegato, un gruñido? Cualquier cosa, pensó Harry, para ponerlo a prueba. Pero si esto era verdad, no llegó a saberlo con certeza, porque la bruja decidió que era mejor proseguir su charla que esperar su reacción.

-Apenas unas horas después del asesinato, mandamos una delegación de la Orden y aurores del Ministerio a la casa de Snape, para registrarla a fondo y ver si podíamos encontrar mortífagos que estuvieran reunidos ahí.

-Disculpe, profesora... –interrumpió Harry con delicadeza- ¿Dónde está la casa de Snape?

-En un pueblo muggle, específicamente en la calle Spinner's End. Pero puedes estar seguro de que no hay nada relevante ahí excepto instrumentos de magia negra, porque fue registrada exhaustivamente. Como decía, la delegación fue a registrar el recinto, pero nada en el lugar nos dio información nueva, y tampoco había gente. Por el desorden, deducimos que fue evacuada poco tiempo antes de que llegaran los aurores. Eso es todo cuanto respecta al registro de la casa de Snape. ¿Preguntas?

Nadie dijo nada, nadie levantó la mano.

-Bien –dijo la profesora complacida- Siguiendo con el propósito de ponerlos al tanto, les puedo decir que otra delegación fue a Las Tres Escobas inmediatamente para llevarse a Rosmerta a San Mungo. Los efectos de la maldición Imperius se acabaron trassiete días de tenerla interna. Sin embargo, y aquí viene el problema, aún están reteniendo a Rosmerta por orden del Ministerio. Dicen que se necesitan pruebas de que fue realmente víctima del maleficio Imperius para que evitemos los problemas de un juicio. Sé que tú puedes testificar, Potter, pero si lo haces, hay dos problemas: Primero, darás pruebas concretas de que estuviste con Dumbledore esa noche y de que habían abandonado el colegio y regresado a él más tarde. Lo segundo, es que involucrarías a Draco Malfoy en la acción judicial.

-¿No podemos dejar que él muchacho no testifique? –preguntó un mago nuevo en la Orden, llamado Necklest.

-¿Y dejar que Madame Rosmerta pase un juicio y quede condenada? –preguntó Harry, indignado- El Ministerio está desesperado por demostrar que es eficiente, enviarán a cualquiera que esté bajo leves sospechas, aún sabiendo que lo más probable es que sea inocente. No hay más que mirar el caso de Stan Shunpike para darse cuenta. En cuanto a Malfoy... ¿Qué importa que vaya a Azkaban y se pudra ahí? Le hará compañía a su padre.

A pesar de la rabia y el desprecio por Malfoy, Harry no pudo evitar pensar si Malfoy querría aún pasarse a su bando, como le había propuesto Dumbledore. Su expresión, el cómo bajaba la varita poco a poco...

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó McGonagall, incrédula- No quiero por ningún motivo que el Ministerio se involucre en tus asuntos con Dumbledore, y si nombras a Malfoy, todo tardará más porque necesitarían su testimonio también. Creo que lo más sensato en este caso será confiar en el uso de Veritaserum y su validación para el caso de Rosmerta.

-¿Validación?

-Harry, el Veritaserum no es completamente eficiente, de ser así ni siquiera habría necesidad de juicio –explicó Hermione, como quien se lo explica a un niño pequeño.

-¡Pero no van a validarlo, eso es condenar a Madame Rosmerta!

-Entonces vale la pena, te guste o no. Siguiente tema, y no hay derecho a una segunda opinión -Necklest cada vez le agradaba menos a Harry.

Nuevamente no había derecho a réplicas, pero Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir unas cuantas cosas.

-El Sr. Borgin, que creo que ya conoces, Potter, fue llevado a Azkaban, juzgado y declarado culpable la semana pasada de ayudar a los mortífagos a infiltrarse en Hogwarts y, posterior e indirectamente, a asesinar a Dumbledore. Borgin y Burkes fue registrado, vaciado y clausurado indefinidamente, al igual que unos cuantos locales más del Callejón Knockturn. Las familias Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy están hoy prófugas, y sus respectivas viviendas están bajo vigilancia permanente. Ollivander sigue desaparecido, aunque nuestras últimas averiguaciones nos hacen suponer que podría estar secuestrado. ¿Preguntas sobre alguno de estos puntos?

-¿Fue encontrada alguna cosa de valor en Borgin y Burkes?

La profesora McGonagall, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se giraron a mirar a Harry inquisitivamente. La diferencia estaba en que ellos sí sabían por qué preguntaba eso en especial, al contrario de la profesora.

-Como tú sabes bien, Potter, Borgin y Burkes vende exclusivamente cosas de valor. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para esa pregunta, algún objeto en concreto?

-No...

-Entonces permíteme enrrostrarte lo estúpido de la pregunta. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Debo comunicarles a todos que Grimmauld Place volverá a estar en funcionamiento a partir de mañana, para que dejemos de abusar de la amabilidad de Molly y para estar preparados a los posibles futuros acontecimientos.

-¿Cuáles son esos "posibles futuros acontecimientos", profesora?

-Los mortífagos han estado inactivos durante mucho tiempo, lo que nos hace suponer que se preparan para un gran ataque destructivo. Necesitamos de Grimmauld Place en ese caso, para contar con un lugar seguro. Pero ahora, y lo que tiene que preocuparles saber, es lo que concierne a Hogwarts.

Esa simple palabra bastó para captar la atención de Harry, que quería saber cuál sería el futuro del colegio.

-Hogwarts sí abrirá este año, aunque con mucho menos de la mitad del alumnado, la mayoría ex miembros de la sociedad secreta de defensa contra las artes oscuras que formaron en 5º, el ED -Harry creyó, por un momento, haber atisbado una mirada y un tono de voz de orgullo de la profesora McGonagall hacia él, pero cuando volvió a mirarla su rostro parecía igual de frío que siempre- Como tal vez sepan, el colegio atravesará un período de prueba...

-Período de prueba...¿Es que acaso han vuelto a traer a esa arpía de Umbridge para supervisar! –saltó Harry alarmado.

-¿Me crees capaz de semejante estupidez, Potter? –preguntó la profesora, fingiendo, según Harry, estar ofendida- El Consejo Escolar y el Ministerio han decretado en conjunto que Hogwarts entre en período de prueba para comprobar que la seguridad sí resulte eficiente esta vez. Si sufrimos algún ataque, aunque sea a un sólo alumno, el colegio cerrará. Por eso mismo espero que cooperen y no se expongan, como sucede, si no me equivoco, cada fin de año. Seremos un blanco precioso para ataques mortífagos contigo ahí dentro, Potter –finalizó la bruja.

Harry iba a abrir la boca para decirle a la profesora que él no pensaba volver a Hogwarts, pero Lupin lo vio y dijo:

-No interrumpas, Harry.

-Lo segundo relativo a Hogwarts –continuó McGonagall como si Lupin no hubiera dicho nada-, es que el profesor Slughorn asumirá como jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Yo mantendré mi puesto de jefa de casa, más la dirección. Los colegios de magia Durmstrang y Beauxbeatons mandarán este año delegaciones de intercambio para séptimo año, y así reforzaremos los lazos con el extranjero. Beauxbatons estará representada por Regine Crevion, que será su profesora de Transformaciones este año. Y Durmstrang será representado por el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Viktor Krum.

-¿Viktor Kru...! –Ron saltó de pronto, levantando un poco la mesa con estrépito y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la profesora McGonagall. Cuando se volvió a sentar miró significativamente a Hermione, sin dejar claro si era en forma amenazante o inquisitiva. La chica se limitó a entornar los ojos, aunque no pudo ocultar que estaba contenta.

-¿Algún problema con el nuevo profesor, Weasley? –preguntó la profesora enarcando una ceja.

-No... No, claro, ninguno... ¿Por qué debería tener un problema? Es sólo un profesor... Sólo un profesor... Ese Krum... –farfullaba Ron para sí mismo. Harry tuvo que aguantar una risa.

-Bien, si ya terminaste tu monólogo, Weasley... -Ron se puso levemente rojo- Me gustaría decirles lo que necesito de ustedes este año. Quiero que espíen a ciertos alumnos, que creemos o sabemos, son hijos de mortífagos y... -la profesora iba a continuar, pero Harry la interrumpió al fin:

-Profesora, nosotros no pénsabamos volver a Hogwarts este año. Debo seguir con la misión que tenía con el Profesor Dumbledore el año pasado... usted lo sabe. Y Ron, Hermione y también Ginny, vendrán conmigo -dijo con firmeza.

Aferró firmemente el falso horcrux que estaba en su bolsillo (y que llevaba a todas partes), y esperó la reacción de la profesora. El resto de los chicos asintieron enérgicamente, demostrando que no pensaban cambiar de opinión. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que libraba una batalla consigo misma durante unos momentos, frunciendo los labios, y luego dijo:

-¿Y supongo, Potter, que aún no piensas decirme de que se trata la misión, verdad?

-No. Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro -dijo intentando no parecer insolente, pero sin dejar de lado la determinación que la situación requería, porque si se mostraba indeciso sabía que la profesora pondría aún más objeciones. El resto de la Orden se mostraba cada vez más expectante.

-Está bien... -la profesora lo miró inspectivamente, al tiempo que suspiraba- ¿Qué necesitas, Potter, cómo podemos ayudarte en esta misión tuya?

Harry miró a la profesora con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente sorprendido, al tiempo que Ron se atoraba con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando y tosía estrepitosamente.No podían creer que no fuera a ponerles más objeciones o trabas.

-¿Nos va a ayudar?

-Sí, Potter, yo también creo haber expresado mis intenciones claramente -contestó la profesora enarcando una ceja nuevamente.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? –fue lo único que Harry atinó a preguntar.

-Porque, si no fuera de vital importancia, el profesor Dumbledore no hubiera hecho esto contigo ni lo hubiera mantenido tan en secreto. Además, después de todos estos años siendo tu jefa de casa, creo que me equivocaría mucho si dijera que alguna vez rompiste una promesa a tus amigos o Dumbledore, de manera que lo único sensato que me queda por hacer es resignarme a que no me contarás nada. Debo advertirte, Potter, si la misión es tan importante, espero que des lo mejor de ti para llevarla a cabo. Albus no murió en vano -esa última frase la remarcó sobremanera.

-Muy bien... -Harry aún seguía sorprendido por la reacción de la profesora y triste repentinamente por la mención de la muerte de Dumbledore a causa de la búsqueda de los horcruxes- ¿Pero puedo estar seguro de que no intentará inmiscuirse en lo que tengo que hacer? Nada de preguntas u opiniones...

La profesora lo miró fijamente, al punto de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Lo penetró con la mirada, con una mezcla de resignación y frustración en el rostro.

-Sí, Potter. Y ahora, dime ¿Qué es lo que vas a necesitar en esto?

-De hecho, la necesitaré a usted... y también a Moody. Es necesario que todos nosotros aumentemos nuestro nivel de magia lo máximo posible antes de poder comenzar la bús... la misión- alcanzó a corregirse Harry, repentinamente entusiasmado- He estado todo el verano practicando Oclumancia y ya consigo dominarla a un grado más o menos aceptable, asique eso no será problema.

-¿Que tú has..! -comenzó Moody sobresaltándose junto con Lupin y McGonagall.

-Sí, y no preguntes cómo -lo atajó Harry, no quería que le hicieran preguntas sobre cómo había aprendido- Profesora, necesito que me enseñe a convertirme en animago... sin registrar, por supuesto. Supongo que entenderán que es necesario-dijo dirigiéndose a los miembros de la Orden.

-¿Y tú crees que estás capacitado para convertirte en animago a esta edad?-preguntó McGonagall.

-Por supuesto -contestó este desafiante, aparentando más seguridad de la que ahora sentía, gracias al comentario.

-Tus calificaciones el año pasado no fueron precisamente satisfacto...

-Harry está capacitado para eso y mucho más, Minerva –interrumpió Lupin calmadamente- estoy completamente seguro de que se aplicará. Y que no perderá el tiempo. Como estoy seguro sabrás, Harry lleva en la sangre esto de la animagia, aunque aún no lo haya podido poner en práctica.

Lupin dirigió a su defendido una clara mirada de "no me defraudes", al tiempo que este le devolvía a su ex profesor una de gratitud, por el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

Harry continuó con renovada confianza:

-Moody, tenemos que mejorar nuestro nivel, asique quiero que nos enseñes todo lo básico que un auror debe saber. También... Mmm... Profesora, -la idea le parecía poco probable, pero no perdía nada con preguntar- ¿Podría conseguirme a alguien que pueda enseñarme... Legeremancia?

La profesora lo pensó bastante. No parecía haber muchas personas que pudieran ayudarlo. Pero en un momento su cara se iluminó y comenzó a mumurar sola:

-Y si tal vez... si él pudiera... ¿volvería? -la profesora estaba hablando consigo misma, Harry no entendía de quien estaba hablando- Tendré que buscarlo... Sí... Creo que sí puedo, Potter. Pero no te prometo nada, será complicado. Y debo advertirte que sólo un número muy limitado de personas consiguen aprenderla a un nivel que sea de utilidad. No te extrañes si no consigues lograrlo.

-Harry, disculpa¿dónde piensas aprender todo esto? Hay muy pocos lugares seguros... -comenzó Hermione.

-En Hogwarts, por supuesto -contestó el muchacho como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero Harry -dijo Moody- Hogwarts ya no es un lugar tan seguro como antes.

-¿No se supone que no volveríamos a Hogwarts? –rezongó Ron, desanimado.

-Eso depende de que parte del colegio usemos-dijo Harry con una mirada de misterio.

-Eee, Harry, si crees que podemos usar la Sala Multipropósito, tengo que informarte que la han cerrado por lo insegura que resultaba-dijo Hermione- Los mortífagos podrían haber encontrado otra forma de entrar por ahí. Ahora está sellada con varios encantamientos.

-No, no estaba pensando en ella, aunque es una lástima que esté cerrada. Tenía en mente... la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿La Cámara...! –Ginny palideció de pronto. Esa cámara le recordaba todo lo que había pasado con el diario de Riddle.

-Sé que no te gusta la idea, Gin... Pero piénsalo, si no están conmigo, nadie puede entrar. A excepción, claro, de Voldemort.

-Genial-dijo Ron irónico- El único que puede entrar es justamente el que NO queremos que entre y se encuentre contigo.

-Por Dios, Ron, piensa...-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que Voldemort vaya personalmente a Hogwarts para visitar la Cámara? Y si pudiéramos hacer del paradero de Harry una incógnita... No tendría por qué pensar que está ahí. Los mortífagos no pueden entrar... Y aunque Voldemort decidiera ir a visitarla por alguna extraña razón, podemos hacer el encantamiento Fidelio para ocultar el lugar... ¡Oh, Harry, es una muy buena idea!-concedió la chica, encantada por la idea de su amigo.

-Potter¿Estás seguro de que no corren ningún peligro al entrar ahí?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall perspicaz.

-Supongo que no, a no ser de que haya otro basilisco esperándonos, que no creo que sea el caso. Lo importante es que nadie sepa que hemos vuelto a Hogwarts, porque si se sabe, tendremos que irnos.

-La verdad la pregunta no es _dónde _aprenderás todo eso, sino _cómo. _¿Qué pretendes hacer con las clases?

-No sé si pueda ir a las clases, profesora... Esto tomará todo mi tiempo.

La mirada de McGonagall se endureció esta vez y frunció los labios con fuerza.

-Escucha, Potter, -comenzó con tono autoritario- puedo permitir que vuelvas a Hogwarts, que uses la Cámara Secreta, e incluso que arrastres a tus amigos en ella. Pero si tu misión es tan importante, y si pretendes intentar adquirir todos los conocimientos básicos de un auror, convertirte en un animago y aprender Legeremancia en tan sólo un año, necesitas aprender aunque sea algo este año. No hace falta recordarte que tus calificaciones del último año fueron... -dirigió una mirada de reproche a Harry, mientras éste se ruborizaba- Te excuso para faltar a las clases que interfieran en tu misión, pero por lo menos ocupa las horas de clase como complemento o como práctica. Sería bastante más sensato de tu parte-dijo la profesora, dando por terminado su argumento.

-Pero...

-Escúchala, Harry, creo que tiene razón. ¿Piensas pasarte las 24 horas del día encerrado en la Cámara? –nuevamente Lupin y Hermione se convertían en su sensatez portátil.

Obviamente la respuesta era no. Y era cierto que necesitaba aprender los conocimientos de 7º año (e incluso, y para vergüenza suya, algunos de 6º) antes de comenzar siquiera a intentar ser un auror. Resignado, Harry contestó:

-De acuerdo, está bien. Me quedaré en Hogwarts y también iré a las clases. Pero no quiero que eso interfiera con lo que tengo que hacer. Y tampoco se debe saber que he vuelto a Hogwarts, los pondría en peligro a todos, como usted acaba de decir.

-Me parece excelente. Ya hablaremos de la forma de llevarlos a Hogwarts sin que se sepa. Por ahora, hay algo más de vital importancia que debemos discutir.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Harry.

-Debemos decidir que hacer con tus tíos, Potter, porque no pueden seguir quedándose aquí eternamente¿no?

En la cara de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley se formó una gran sonrisa de alivio. Harry había olvidado que los Dursley seguían en La Madriguera. Últimamente salían muy poco de la habitación, sobre todo cuando la casa se llenaba de miembros de la Orden (cada uno más extravagante que el otro), e incluso Tía Petunia estaba comenzando a perder su relativo buen humor y amabilidad, que ahora estaban siendo reemplazadas por gritos histéricos.

-No, claro que no -contestó Harry divertido- Mmmm...

La verdad es que no era nada fácil buscar un lugar. Por un momento Harry pensó en Grimmauld Place, pero luego reparó en no era muy seguro, además del hecho de que la casa era un completo desastre. No es que Kreacher limpiara mucho cuando estaba allá, pero por lo menos se podía entrar sin quedar lleno de telarañas. Tomando en cuenta también la manera en que gritaría el retrato de la Sra. Black, más cualquier artefacto mágico peligroso para los muggles que pudiera haber, quedó más que decidido que ahí no podría ser.

-Demonios¿A qué lugar se les puede mandar sin que le hagan la vida imposible a alguien más? –se quejaba Harry en voz alta, perdiendo toda paciencia, tras 10 minutos de deliberación infructuosa.

El resto tampoco había podido encontrar un lugar adecuado, más aún cuando sus deliberaciones fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de la cabeza de Kingsley Shacklebolt en las llamas de la chimenea. Su semblante estaba extremadamente serio y preocupado, incluso temerario, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-Kingsley¿Qué sucede? –preguntó McGonagall poniéndose de pie de un salto junto con los demás miembros de la Orden.

-Ataque en el callejón Diagon, ahora mismo. Necesito que venga la mayor cantidad de gente posible a ayudar, son demasiados mortífagos, y los que estamos de guardia no podremos controlarlos a todos –un fuerte ruido, parecido a una explosión, se oyó del lado de Kingsley- ¡AHORA, RÁPIDO!

Tras decir esas últimas palabras la cabeza del auror desapareció bruscamente en medio del fuego, causando un revuelo general en la cocina.

-¡Silencio, todos! –bramó la profesora McGonagall para hacerse oír. Todos se callaron en el acto- Tonks, Lupin, Madame Maxime, ustedes irán al sector de vigilancia de Kingsley. Searer, Neckelst, Alastor, al de Eagers. El resto ya sabe dónde debe estar.

-¿Y nosotros? –saltó Harry de pronto- ¡No me diga que no podemos ir, acaban de aceptarnos en la Orden!

La profesora McGonagall se volteó para mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

-Potter, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora. Filius, Hagrid, Charlie, quedan a cargo de La Madriguera. Molly, ve a avisar a los otros miembros de la Orden que se encuentran de guardia. Arthur, Bill y Fleur, ustedes vendrán conmi...

-¡No! –interrumpió Harry otra vez- ¡Estoy harto de que nos excluyan de todo porque piensan que no podemos defendernos solos, estoy harto de que nos encierren como si no pudiéramos ayudar en nada!

-¡Potter, deja de creer que eres invencible! Has tenido suerte al enfrentarte con mortífagos, has salido con vida más veces de las que era posible esperar, pero sólo fue suerte y la compañía de Dumbledore. ¡Pertenecer a la Orden no significa salir a cada batalla que haya, sino que servirla como mejor puedas y tu manera de ayudar es cumplir con tu misión y no terminar en pedazos!

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí mientras se arriesgan todos!

-¡ENTONCES TERMINARÁS IGUAL QUE SIRIUS! –chilló la profesora McGonagall fuera de sí, harta de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la cocina. Harry dirigió a la profesora una profunda mirada de odio y de resentimiento, ignorando las miradas nerviosas de Hermione, o las reprobatorias de toda la Orden. La profesora lo miró una vez más y le dio la espalda para mirar al resto, en medio del silencio.

-¡Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, vámonos! Filius, apenas nos vayamos, vuelve a activar el hechizo anti-aparición. ¡Muévanse!

Tras estas palabras, los miembros de la Orden desaparecieron de la cocina. Sólo McGonagall se demoró más que el resto, para voltear nuevamente hacia Harry. Pareció que iba a decirle algo, pero se arrepintió, y con una última mirada al furioso chico, desapareció.

Harry miraba el suelo, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Levantó la vista para mirar a los nerviosos Hagrid, Flitwick y Charlie, ninguno de los cuales parecía atreverse a decirle algo. Los penetró con la mirada, desafiándolos a que dijeran algo en su contra y darle así la excusa para gritar. Pero no lo hicieron ellos ni tampoco sus amigos.

Estaba harto. Subió hecho una furia a su habitación y una vez allí arrojó la jaula vacía de Hedwig al suelo con estrépito, haciendo retumbar las destartaladas paredes. Estaba furioso, cansado ¿Cómo se atrevía McGonagall a poner la muerte de Sirius como ejemplo de estúpida inmadurez? Tenía ganas de romperlo todo. Golpeó la pared con fuerza y soltó un grito, asustando a la pelirroja que estaba entrando ahora lentamente a la habitación.

-Harry... -las palabras de Ginny quedaron flotando en el aire.

-Cómo se atreve... ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de Sirius como si hablara de un idiota suicida!

-Harry, sabes que McGonagall estaba alterada...

-¡Y por qué demonios debería importarme eso a mí!

-¡Harry, cállate y escúchame! –alegó Ginny alzando la voz, ahora molesta- No vine aquí a escuchar como me gritas, pensé que estabas mal y vine a acompañarte, pero si prefieres seguir rompiendo cosas, bien por ti¡Me voy!

-¡Ginny! –la voz de Harry cambió repentinamente. No había rabia en ella, sino una súplica de perdón escondida- Perdóname, no quería... –suspiró, aceptando que se había dejado llevar por la rabia- Quédate, no quiero estar solo.

Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Te entiendo. Pero no vuelvas a gritarme así ¿De acuerdo?.

-No lo haré –prometió Harry- ¿Donde están Ron y Hermione?

-Abajo. Digamos que Ron no está muy contento con esto de que Krum sea el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Y a Hermione no le hace gracia que le bajen sus ataques de celos ridículos.

-¡Escuché eso, Ginny!

Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación, cada uno más enojado que el otro, sin mirarse siquiera.

-Al parecer, _Ronald_ no puede entender que el que _Viktor -_esa palabra la remarcó exageradamente- sea nuestro nuevo profesor no es lo más importante, sino la información que nos acaban de dar. ¿Qué has pensado hacer, Harry? –preguntó Hermione sin mirar a Ron ni una sola vez.

-¿Pensado hacer? Disculpa Hermione, estaba más ocupado pensando un par de cosas que le diré a McGonagall cuando regrese.

-¡Por Dios, Harry, tú mismo has dicho que lo más importante es tu misión! De acuerdo, prometí ayudarte en esto y lo haré. Ahora escúchame.

"-Primero que todo, creo que el ministerio está aún reteniendo a Rosmerta justamente para que tu vayas a dar declaración y se te vea en el Ministerio como quería Scrimgeour, además de tener la posibilidad de interrogarte. Están muy interesados en saber qué hiciste con Dumbledore. Sé que no te gusta la idea, y a mí tampoco, pero no puedes ir a declarar. No ayudarás en nada a Rosmerta, como ya dijeron, habría que encontrar a Malfoy y eso tomará más tiempo.

Harry se limitó a asentir, casi indiferente. La cháchara de Hermione no era precisamente lo más reconfortante después de un día así.

"-Lo segundo, es el hecho de que McGonagall te haya ofrecido ayuda. No dudo de su oferta de ayuda, pero es una mujer muy astuta. Muy sutilmente, y de la manera que menos lo imagines, se inmiscuirá en esto. Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con cada cosa que digamos. Por ejemplo, Harry, no decir la palabra "búsqueda" en lugar de "misión" o preguntar si "había algo de valor en Borgin y Burkes"–apuntó la chica.

-Bueno, si es que _al fin_ terminaste de hablar, –interrumpió Ron irritado- yo también tengo algo que agregar. Seguramente no te diste cuenta, Harry, porque estabas _muy_ ocupado pensando en cómo destruir mejor esta habitación...

-Ron¿Quieres dejar de atacarnos? –preguntó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Eee... De acuerdo –murmuró el pelirrojo, calmándose un poco- El hecho es que Percy estaba a la salida de la cocina, obviamente tratando de escuchar algo. Sé que lo parece, pero no es tan idiota como me gustaría creer y estoy de acuerdo con papá en que está aquí por orden de Scrimgeour. Con él también hay que tener cuidado.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar algo así como un "Eso es obvio, Ronald, ya lo sabemos", pero Ginny no la dejó.

-Muy bien, Harry, ahora contesta la primeras pregunta de Hermione¿Qué has pensado hacer? Por favor no me nombres adjetivos en contra de McGonagall...

-Pues... –comenzó Harry, pensando- Quiero ir a Borgin y Burkes. Sé que está vacío y clausurado, pero no perdemos nada con hechar un vistazo. El Ministerio no buscaba nada en concreto cuando fue ahí, pero nosotros sí.

-Harry, yo creo que si la copa de Hufflepuff o algo parecido hubiera estado en un estante, la habrían tomado.

-¿Y tú en serio crees que la copa de Hufflepuff convertida en horcrux de Voldemort estaría en un estante mugriento, Ron? Digamos que no escatimó esfuerzos en el "estante" del relicario. Lo que busco es una pista, un rastro de magia o algo así, como hizo Dumbledore en la cueva.

"_Pero tú no eres Dumbledore_", pensó Harry, autodesanimándose.

-Así es que... Iremos a Borgin y Burkes apenas podamos, quiero decir, si es que queda algo del callejón mañana por la mañana...

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en la batalla que sabían estaba llevándose a cabo. Pero fue pronto interrumpido por las risas repentinas de Ron, que ahora se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Ron¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Hermione agresivamente.

-Jaja, nada, es que... Bueno, Krum sólo durará un año en Hogwarts, si es que no termina muerto o desaparecido -Hermione llegó a parecer capaz de abalanzarse sobre Ron, justo antes de que continuara hablando- Pero sobre lo que dijiste sobre ir al Callejón, estoy de acuerdo. En fin, lo peor que puede pasar es que no encontremos nada ¿no? –dijo Ron, ahora alegremente- Lo que es yo, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, Harry, Ginny.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación silbando, sin siquiera mirar a Hermione.

-Que duermas bien, Harry –soltó Hermione secamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta evidentemente molesta- Tú igual, Ginny.

Ginniy entornó los ojos, para luego mirar a Harry, al quedar los dos solos.

-No hay caso con estos dos...

-¿Porque tengo la impresión de que esto se pondrá peor cuando comienzen las clases?

Ambos rieron, pero muy forzadamente. Estaban exhaustos, realmente ya no cabían las ganas de reír.

-Me voy a dormir, Harry –dijo Ginny al fin, abrazándolo y dándole un rápido beso- Descansa.

-Tú también.

La chica salió de la habitación dando una última mirada a Harry, que se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una batalla se estaba librando ahí afuera y él no estaba allí para ayudar... ¿Pero no tenía razón McGonagall, acaso, al decir que su forma de ayudar era cumplir con su misión y no terminar en pedazos? Nuevamente la misma pregunta de siempre¿Mantenerse a salvo o ayudar peleando? Y la manera en que había perdido el control ante el comentario de McGonagall...

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, el sueño y el cansancio lo superaban al fin. Levantó la jaula de Hedwig del suelo con desgano, al tiempo que se sacaba los anteojos. A duras penas fue capaz de desvestirse y meterse a la cama, mientras los ojos se le cerraban pesadamente...

En medio de la noche, en medio de su sueño, se reconfortó. Se sentía muy, muy feliz, triunfante, a pesar de que no tenía razones para ello. Tal vez el sentimiento no era suyo... Sin que siquiera lo supiera, una sonrisa de cruel satisfacción y triunfo se dibujó en su rostro dormido, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, en medio de la negra y neblinosa noche.

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado!** **Ya sé que muchos no tienen mucho tiempo, pero para mí realmente significaría mucho que dejaran review! Nos vemos en el sgte chapter (Porfa, si tienen tiempo pasen porThe Half Blood Prince by Elysia1). Abrazos,**

**Sara Morgan Black**

**PD: Saludos a Aego, si es que pasa por aquí. Feliz con que hayas vuelto a FanFiction!**


	10. Callejones Devastados

**¡De verdad disculpen la tardanza! Pero la falta de tiempo y una crisis de inspiración me pasaron la cuenta. Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, espero que en los siguientes capítulos todo fluya más fácil, aunque no puedo prometerles nada. Supongo que algunos tendrán que releer el capítulo anterior para recordar lo que ha pasado. Este chapter estaba pensado mucho más largo, pero al final lo dividí en dos para actualizar más rápido.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Aranel-Riddle, pedro, trini-la-blake, Andrómeda y Bellapaola por todo el apoyo y ánimo que me dan en los reviews, son lo que más me motiva a seguir la historia. Este capítulo va por ustedes.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por gusto y sin ningún fin de lucro. A próposito, yo no soy J.K Rowling.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero, capítulo 10

"Callejones Devastados"

¿Cuánto rato llevaba dormido? A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Harry podía sentir claramente la luz blanquecina que entraba por la ventana en sus párpados. Un aire fresco se colaba por debajo de la puerta, y su mano, que colgaba de la cama, se estaba empezando a congelar. Convencido de que ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir durmiendo, e intrigado por el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la casa, abrió los ojos lentamente, dispuesto a levantarse.

Lo primero que notó fue una sensación extraña en la cara, porque estaba... ¿sonriendo? Se palpó la cara, esperando que fuera sólo una sensación provocada por el sueño, pero descubrió que no era así. En su cara estaba claramente dibujada una sonrisa, que ahora se borraba poco a poco.

¿Por qué estaba feliz? Si al menos pudiera recordar algo, pero si bien desde que había aprendido Oclumancia sus pesadillas habían disminuido, desde el encuentro mental con Voldemort simplemente no soñaba. Lo único que sabía es que, por alguna razón, Voldemort había estado feliz anoche. Y ese pensamiento hizo que se preocupara.

Miró hacia afuera por la ventana, esperando ver un sol radiante sobre el jardín. En lugar de eso, se encontró con un paisaje apenas notorio a causa de la espesa niebla y las nubes, además del vidrio empañado. En cuanto puso un pie en el suelo de madera sintió un frío gélido, que le congeló los dedos en un instante.

Se puso los anteojos sorprendido por el repentino cambio de clima y bajó los escalones en dirección a la cocina, para tomar desayuno. La ausencia del característico olor del desayuno que preparaba la Sra. Weasley cada mañana fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Hasta que no vio a Charlie dormitando en una silla de la cocina tras una noche de insomnio, no recordó todos los sucesos de la noche anterior.

¡Claro! La reunión de la Orden, la batalla en el Callejón Diagon, su altercado con McGonagall, todo volvió a su mente de un chispazo, haciéndolo saltar de inquietud. De inmediato lo invadió la preocupación angustiosa, al recordar que los señores Weasley y Bill habían ido a la batalla. La sola idea de que algo malo les pudiera haber pasado lo hizo gritar:

-¡Charlie!

El segundo Weasley entreabrió un ojo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, al tiempo que soltaba un leve gruñido par dar a entender que lo escuchaba. Las ojeras que lucía realmente demostraban el enorme grado de agotamiento, al punto que, por sólo un breve segundo, Harry se sintió culpable por haberlo despertado.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche en la batalla, están todos bien? -lo apremió el chico, sin darse cuenta de que ya transpiraba de nerviosismo.

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo señaló el periódico recién entregado que estaba sobre la mesa, para después simplemente dejar caer los párpados nuevamente.

Nervioso y resignado (pues era obvio que preguntarle algo más a Charlie era inútil), abrió el diario para leer, la que sabía, sería la noticia principal de la portada. La foto lo dejó con la boca abierta, horrorizado.

El que antes fuera el tranquilo, pintorezco y acogedor Callejón Diagon, era ahora un montón de recintos a medio destruir. El suelo, repleto de vidrio, sangre y escombros, hacía el lugar aún más angustiante. Había unos cuantos magos y brujas tirados en el suelo, presumiblemente muertos, y otros que gritaban, corrían y buscaban a sus familiares haciendo gestos de desesperación. En el cielo, por sobre el desolador panorama, la Marca Tenebrosa relucía fantasmagóricamente, finalizando el horrible paisaje, que se mezclaba y escondía en la niebla de aquel día gris.

El titular, pensó Harry, era una burla, pues se quedaba más que corto en comparación con la terrible fotografía:

"_Miedo, pánico y angustia en la destrucción total del Callejón Diagon ayer por la noche"_

"_La noche de ayer la comunidad mágica se vio afectada por el mayor ataque mortífago desde el regreso de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. El Callejón Diagon, lugar emblema de la comunidad mágica en Londres y uno de los enlaces físicos que conectan nuestro mundo con el muggle, ha quedado completamente devastado por un ataque conjunto de mortífagos, dementores y tres gigantes, que destruyeron todo a su paso, ayer por la noche. Las fuerzas del Ministerio, junto con las de un grupo anónimo de magos, fueron completamente ineficaces ante el ataque y el pánico que se desató al ver la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, dejando una gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, que amenazaron con sobrepasar ayer la capacidad normal del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

_Sólo tras horas de arduo combate entre las fuerzas ministeriales y los mortífagos, se logró hacer retroceder a los dementores. Los tres gigantes que participaron en la batalla murieron tras reiterados ataques que duraron horas, para tranquilidad de la comunidad mágica. Los mortífagos restantes se retiraron poco antes de despuntar el alba, para alivio de los agotados funcionarios del Ministerio._

_Aún así, los altercados se prolongaron al mundo muggle más cercano, por lo que fuerzas especiales del Ministerio tuvieron que acudir inmediatamente para defender y desmemorizar a los aterrorizados muggles. La densa niebla que se ha extendido por casi la totalidad de Londres y otras partes del país a primeras horas de esta mañana, confirma irrefutablemente a las autoridades el hecho de que los dementores se están reproduciendo de manera veloz. Lo más preocupante de este tema, es que fuentes confiables del Ministerio nos aseguran que la espeluznante cantidad de dementores que asistieron ayer a la batalla no son ni siquiera la mitad de las fuerzas que, se estima, apoyan al Innombrable._

_Como primera medida preventiva, el Ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour (Quien, cabe destacar, luchó valientemente ayer por la noche para proteger a nuestra comunidad), clausuró en su totalidad el conocido callejón de Artes Oscuras, la calleja Knockturn, a primera hora de la mañana, desatendiendo por completo las quejas de los dueños de locales. _

_La decisión de clausurar y desalojar el Callejón Knockturn ha contado con un gran apoyo popular, en especial después de que hace algunos meses se descubriera que la colaboración del local Borgin y Burkes fue clave en la infiltración y posterior asesinato de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts. También se han arrestado a diversos locatarios del dicho callejón, luego de que fuerzas del Ministerio entraran en las tiendas y encontraran Mortífagos escondidos tras la batalla. Se espera que esta medida evite la colaboración de otros locales y sus respectivos dueños con Usted-Sabe-Quién._

_Las reparaciones en el Callejón Diagon ya se están llevando a cabo con la ayuda de voluntarios, pero los daños son aún demasiado enormes como para fijar una fecha de término de dichas reparaciones._

_Ataque en el Callejón Diagon¿Falta de seguridad o ineficiencia del Ministerio a la hora del ataque? (páginas 2-3)_

_¿Dónde estaba El Elegido? (página 4)_

_Lista de defunciones en el ataque (páginas 5-6)_

_Ingresos de heridos a el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas (páginas 7-9)_

_Comienzan los escapes masivos de Londres, producto del pánico (página 10)_

El miedo, el dolor, el pánico, la angustia, la destrucción... Todo eso jamás cesaría si no se daba prisa, si no encontraba los horcruxes y destruía a Voldemort. Imaginó las familias de compañeros de colegio, ahora hechas pedazos por culpa de Tom Riddle. Familias que habían sido destruidas como la suya... Cada minuto que perdía sin concentrarse en su misión significaba perder vidas de otros magos y brujas. Se enojó consigo mismo por no dedicar cada segundo, cada pensamiento y cada aliento en destruir a Voldemort.

-No puede ser...

Harry se giró sobresaltado. Por sobre su hombro, Hermione, Ron y Ginny miraban atónitos la fotografía de la portada, pálidos de horror y tiritando de frío, al igual que él.

-Debo estar demasiado dormido aún... -Ron se frotaba los ojos como loco, casi esperando que su vista se enfocara y la foto pareciera menos macabra.

-¡Dame eso, Harry! –Hermione le quitó el periódico de las manos histéricamente antes de que el chico pudiera protestar.

Mientras Hermione hojeaba ávidamente el diario, los demás se sentaron a desayunar, demasiado shockeados como para comentar lo que habían visto, sumidos en pensamiento desoladores que habían sido desatados por la foto. Charlie volvía a dormitar en la silla, evidentemente muy agotado como para dar siquiera una pequeña explicación. El enojo y la impotencia en la cara de Harry eran visibles para todos, especialmente para Ginny, pero ninguno dijo nada. No había cómo.

El frío se dejaba sentir más fuertemente en la cocina, y la ausencia de los Sres. Weasley hacía el panorama aún más tenso. Faltaba alguien que pudiera animar el ambiente.

-¡Papá y mamá! –saltó Ron de pronto, como despertando de su shock., más pálido que nunca- ¿Están bien?

Charlie no escuchó.

-¡Cómo están papá y mamá! –repitió Ron más fuerte.

Más ronquidos.

-¡Charlie, demonios, DESPIERTA! –no sólo Charlie saltó de su silla asustado, sino que también Harry y Ron, al escuchar a Ginny gritar en su oreja a todo pulmón.

El segundo Weasley se acomodó en la silla de un salto, aturdido por el grito de su hermana. Luego enarcó una ceja, bostezando y desperezándose..

-A veces eres igual de encantadora que mamá por las mañanas... Fred y George están en el Callejón Diagon, ya saben, viendo cuantos daños hubieron en su tienda -A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras: sabía que los gemelos se habían esforzado mucho por comenzar la tienda de chascos, las pruebas que habían hecho, y lo bien que habían aprovechado los mil Galleons. Esa tienda, destruida, era como tirar los sueños de los gemelos por el piso.

-Percy también está allá "ayudando a sus valientes compañeros de trabajo del Ministerio", según sus propias palabras -continuó Charlie.

-¡Pregunté por papá y mamá, no por ese idota! -demandó Ginny, histérica.

-¡Están bien! -contestó Charlie irritado- ¿Crees que estaría sentado en una silla si algo les hubiera pasado? Papá está ayudando en el Callejón Diagon y mamá está de voluntaria en San Mungo, atendiendo a los miembros de la Orden¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y Flitwick y Hagrid?

-También ayudando, salieron hace unas horas. Estuvimos toda la noche haciendo guardia.

-¿Hay algún heri...?

-¡Oh, no! –gritó Hermione, que en ese momento miraba el periódico horrorizada, con una mano en la boca. Parecía realmente asustada. En la parte de arriba de la página Harry pudo leer: _"Lista de heridos ingresados a San Mungo"._

-¿Qui...Quién? –preguntó Ron palideciendo. Todos aguantaron la respiración.

-Kingsley... Bill... ¡Ay, Dios, Lupin!

-¡Lupin! –Harry se alarmó. Remus Lupin era el único nexo que le quedaba para unir su vida a la de su padre. En la ausencia de Sirius, Remus nunca había escatimado esfuerzos por ayudarlo a recuperarse, y en todo momento fue un apoyo enorme, al punto de convertirse en lo que ahora sería su padrino.

-¡Demonios, no griten, me duele la cabeza! –refunfuñó Charlie de mal humor- ¡Están todos bien, en serio! Bill se ganó solamente una cicatriz extra, lo que pasa es que cayó, se golpeó en la cabeza y estuvo un rato aturdido. Pero Fleur no lo ha soltado, creo que ya tuvo una pelea con una sanadora porque no quería salir de la habitación a la hora de la limpieza, todo por no dejar solo a Bill ni un segundo. Lupin tiene una herida un tanto fea en un brazo, pero nada demasiado grave que las sanadoras o las caricias de Tonks no puedan solucionar. Y en cuanto a Kingsley... –en este punto su rostro se ensombreció- Creo que tendrá que pasar un tiempo allá. Ustedes saben, cuando trató de alertarnos y luego desapareció... Es un poco más serio lo suyo.

-¿Pero qué tiene exactamente? –Harry perdía la paciencia, nada de lo que Bill decía era muy detallado.

-No tengo idea, Flitwick vino una vez en la mañana a decirme esto y un par de instrucciones de McGonagall, además de dejarme a cargo de ustedes. No sé nada más.

Un pequeño silencio permitió a Harry aclarar sus ideas.

-Muy bien, no voy a seguir aquí esperando. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Vamos, a dónde? –saltó Hermione.

-A San Mungo, por supuesto. No vamos a quedarnos aquí.

-Eee... –Detrás de él, Bill comenzaba a hacer una observación- ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Flitwick vino a darme un par de instrucciones de McGonagall?

-¿Sí..? –Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Bien, pues el par de instrucciones eran: "Que no salgan de La Madriguera para ir a San Mungo" y "Que no salgan de La Madriguera para ir al Callejón Diagon". Resumiendo, no pueden salir de aquí.

-No me digas¿Y qué hará McGonagall para evitarlo? –le espetó Harry enojado. Otra vez McGonagall le estaba dando órdenes de esconderse. ¿Es que nunca lo dejarían en paz?

-Ella, nada. Pero yo tampoco te recomiendo ir a ninguno de los dos lugares. No sé si leíste bien "_El Profeta_", pero cuando hablan de colapso de San Mungo, exactamente eso quieren decir. Los lugares habilitados para la Aparición simplemente están atochados, aparecerías sobre una montaña de gente, sin contar los que aparecerán sobre ti al segundo siguiente. Tampoco pueden dejar que de repente una turba de gente se diriga a una supuesta tienda abandonada frente a los ojos de miles de muggles. Y respecto al Callejón, aún pueden haber mortífagos. Se disfrazan de gente normal y cuando menos lo esperas... un Avada Kedavra por detrás. Simplemente se te tirarían encima, Harry, sería poco agradable para nosotros, sin mencionar para la comunidad mágica en general¿no?

-¿Y qué demonios pretenden que hagamos aquí sentados? Tal vez...¿Cadenas de oraciones? -respondió Harry con sarcasmo.

-No, haz lo que quieras, menos lo que te prohibieron. Yo sólo te estoy pasando el mensaje. De hecho, si quieres hacer algo útil, cállate –la voz de Charlie había dejado de ser amable.

-¡Tú no vas a decirme que me ca...!

-¡Ya lo hice! -espetó Charlie poniéndose de pie- ¡Tengo sueño, estoy cansado y también preocupado; cállate! -Las pocas horas de sueño y la agresividad en la voz de Harry simplemente habían terminado con su característico buen humor.

Charlie y Harry mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro, desafiándose.

-Ejeeem... Ejeeem...

El carraspeo de Hermione fue muy poco creíble, pero bastó para captar la atención de Harry. Hermione le indicaba que fueran al segundo piso. El chico instintivamente buscó la cara de Ginny. Estaba pálida, pero también...¿enojada? Poco a poco comenzó a comprender lo estúpido de su comportamiento, y junto con eso, suspiró.

-Disculpa, Charlie, tienes razón. No tengo ningún problema contigo, tendré que hablar con McGonagall más tarde. Yo...voy arriba.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Harry se volteó rápidamente para subir las escaleras, avergonzado por la forma en que le había contestado a Charlie.

-Y, Harry... No te preocupes, todos estamos alterados con esto.

Harry se dio vuelta para observar al desgastado y somnoliento Weasley, desconcertado.

-Gracias...

La respuesta de Charlie lo había dejado helado, y al tiempo, tranquilo. Ginny comenzó a tirarle de la manga para que subiera la escalera. El chico la siguió, sin prestar mucha atención, ni siquiera cuando Hermione utilizó el _Mufliatto_ en la habitación.

-¿Cuánto deducieron de lo que leímos? –comenzó la chica, mirándolos fijamente.

-De hecho, Hermione, no pudimos leer. Nos arrancaste el periódico de las manos antes de poder leer siquiera los titulares, por si no te acuerdas... –espetó Ron.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema! –saltó Hermione a la defensiva.

Harry y Ginny se miraron con cara de "no de nuevo, por favor.."

-¿Podrían intentar dejar de atacarse? No, Hermione, no hemos deducido nada todavía¿nos das una idea? Y Ron, mejor no hables, sólo escucha.

El pelirrojo miró a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose el ofendido. Hermione se sonrío.

-Gracias, Harry. ¿Se dieron cuenta de la estrategia nueva de Scrimgeour? Como tú, Harry, no quieres cooperar, él inventa que tú estabas en otra parte haciendo alguna importante misión, mientras que él muestra al Ministerio un poco alicaído. ¿Entonces qué pasa? Se pinta a sí mismo como un salvador valiente e inteligente que va a mejorar el ministerio. Porque francamente, ese comentario en el diario que decía "luchó valientemente..."

-Scrimgeour es de los mejores aurores¿Por qué no puede haber luchado valientemente?

-No digo que no luche bien, pero es que TODOS los aurores lucharon valientemente, _Ronald_. Ese comentario es sólo para engrandecer su imagen en comparación con los demás. Apuesto a que más tarde hará algo "heróico" que haga pensar a la gente que el Ministerio es invencible o algo así.

-¿Y qué decía sobre el lugar en donde estaba "El Elegido", supuestamente? -preguntó Harry, preparado para escuchar otra de las locas invenciones del Ministerio.

-Mira.

Hermione alzó el periódico y se lo enseñó a Harry. _"¿Dónde estaba el Elegido?" _era el título de una extensa hoja, en la que resaltaba la misma fotografía de siempre, la de la entrevista de El Quisquilloso.

-La verdad, casi toda la página es palabras de relleno y alabanzas a ti. La única parte en que dice algo "relevante" es esta- Le señaló con el dedo un pequeño párrafo a mitad de la hoja, donde Harry posó sus ojos para comenzar a leer.

"_Consultado Rufus Srimgeour, nuestro gran héroe durante el ataque de ayer, acerca del paradero del Elegido durante los terribles acontecimientos, el Ministro contestó resueltamente: "Las misiones encomendadas al Elegido en estos momentos, no puedo revelarlas; les aseguro que está cumpliendo su deber valientemente. A pesar de los hechos recién ocurridos, la misión de Harry Potter es de mayor importancia, crucial diría yo, para el mundo mágico. Por eso le ordené no acudir a la batalla, a pesar de que manifestó claramente su deseo de pelear por nosotros ayer. Todos deben recordar que la seguridad de Potter es primordial para el Ministerio. De todas maneras, me ha hecho llegar las condolencias por el desastre."_

-Bueno¿quién hubiera dicho que estar en La Madriguera es una peligrosa misión que requiere de valor? –ironizó Ginny.

-¿Tenían que inventar algo, no? Después de todo, desaparecí de un día a otro de Privet Drive. Además no me he dejado caer por el Ministerio ni una sola vez. Lo que sí me ha quedado claro es que nadie quiere que entre en batallas. Ni McGonagall en el mundo real ni Scrimgeour en sus invenciones. –comentó Harry amargamente.

-Pero...

-¡Hermione, Ginny! –la voz de Charlie resonó desde el primer piso, un tanto apremiante- ¿Pueden bajar? No tengo idea de qué vamos a almorzar ni de cómo se cocina para tantos, necesito una ayuda.

-Ya vamos, Charlie... –suspiró Ginny. Luego se dirigió a los que estaban en la habitación- Es impresionante que ningún Weasley tenga un mínimo conocimiento en cocina. Si no estuvieramos mamá y yo, seguramente morirían todos de hambre. Y eso considerando que son magos y que él vive solo.

Hermione soltó una risa.

-No rías tanto, Hermione, no creo que _Viky_ tenga grandes conocimientos en cocina, lo más probable es que le hagan todo.

La chica fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

-¿Por qué te gusta ser idiota? Vamos, Ginny.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y bajó la escalera con paso decidido y orgulloso, sin esperar a ver si Ginny la seguía.

-¡Te debo un hechizo mocomurciélagos, Ron, te lo juro! –susurró la pelirroja con furia y bajó las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione.

Apenas se dejaron de oír las voces de las chicas, Harry se levantó y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cuándo piensan parar con toda esta pelea estúpida? –soltó por fin, dirigiéndose a Ron.

-¡Es culpa suya! Harry¿Viste la cara que puso cuando supo que Krum sería nuestro profesor?

-Hasta donde yo sé, Ron, Hermione tiene una sola cara y la usa todos los días.

-Muy gracioso... ¡Es que no me gusta que Krum venga tan cerca!

-¿Tan cerca de Hermione? Ron, ella te lo ha dicho, son amigos.

-¡Sí, cierto, amigos que se besaron!

-Y tú besaste a Lavender sin ningún disimulo frente a ella, no por eso Hermione arma una escena cada vez que la ve ¿no?

-¡Eso es distinto! –se defendió el pelirrojo, ruborizándose- Él es de Durmstrang, hay mucha magia negra¿Cómo sabemos que de repente no le gustará el otro lado? Y era el mimado de Karkaroff y...

-Ron, no seas imbécil. Estuviste con Krum todo un año y sobreviviste, incluso le pediste un autógrafo. Sabes que no es mal tipo.

-¡Pero imagínate, será nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! No podrá evitar enseñar magia negra, los Slytherins estarán felices ¿Quién nos asegura que no hay más mortífagos entre ellos?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que trates mal a Hermione?

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar casi al instante, sin argumentos. Harry suspiró, levemente divertido.

-Mira, pídele disculpas ¿sí? No podemos seguir así toda la semana... Además ya le has dicho que te gusta. Pero demuéstraselo. ¿Está bien?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré. Pero no creo que me perdone tan fácil... ¿Y desde cuándo eres consejero amoroso?

---------------------------------------------------------------

La semana siguiente, para bien común, transcurrió sin mayores novedades o rounds Ron v/s Hermione, aunque el pelirrojo no se equivocó del todo cuando dijo que Hermione no lo perdonaría fácil.

Primero que todo, el hechizo mocomurciélagos finalmente llegó a destino, tal como había asegurado Ginny. Bastó con que Ron pusiera un pie en la cocina a la mañana siguiente para comprobarlo... El mismo Charlie tuvo que anular el hechizo.

Los intentos de Ron por reconciliarse eran cada vez más seguidos, pero Hermione parecía decidida a no hablarle por mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, Ron sorprendió a todos cuando, uno de esos días por la tarde mientras estaban en la cocina, tomó a Hermione en brazos ignorando sus reclamos de _"¿Qué crees que haces, Ronald, BÁJAME!"_ y las miradas atónitas de todos los demás y se la llevó al jardín. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos de intriga para los demás, y cuando ya iban a asomarse a mirar, Ron y Hermione volvieron tomados de la mano. La cara de Hermione decía mucho, a pesar de que nunca supieron con certeza qué fue lo que dijo Ron. Estaba prácticamente en las nubes.

De cara al hecho de que no podían salir de los terrenos de La Madriguera hasta que McGonagall lo considerara seguro, y con nueva fuerza y motivación tras el ataque, Harry pidió a Hermione todos los libros de historias de magos famosos, decidido a encontrar aunque fuera una mínima pista sobre R.A.B. Lamentablemente, los resultados no fueron proporcionales a todo su esfuerzo. Ningún solo mago poderoso, famoso o competente tenía esas iniciales. ¿Cómo era posible? Tenía que haber sido astuto, poderoso, inteligente, conocedor de la magia negra... ¿Y cómo, reuniendo todas esas cualidades, no había pasado a la historia con cosas extraordinarias? Si había sido capaz de desafiar al mismísimo Voldemort y conocer su secreto mejor guardado...

Y sin embargo, sabía que iba a morir. Había aceptado morir, a cambio de quitarle poder y vida. Y al hablar de "la horma de su zapato"¿Se refería específicamente a Harry o a cualquier mago que podría surgir algún día para derrotarlo? Lo que más preocupaba a Harry, y esto era algo en lo que todos coincidían, es que lo más probable es fuera la primera opción. Simplemente porque encontraban casi imposible que alguien sacrificara su vida por alguien que no estaba seguro de si existiría. Debía de haber tenido la completa certeza de que su muerte serviría para algo... ¿o no?

Las preguntas siguieron rondando la cabeza de Harry hasta que, una mañana en que estaban todos juntos desayunando, una lechuza entró por la ventana.

Harry acercó la lechuza y retiró la carta de su pata, al tiempo que bostezaba indecorosamente. La carta estaba escrita con una letra rígida y de color verde esmeralda que reconoció enseguida.

-Es de McGonagall –anunció al ver las miradas inquistivas de todos.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Charlie- McGonagall generalmente se comunica por la red Flu ahora. En fin, probablemente no le queden polvos.

"O probablemente no quiere hablar conmigo porque sabe que tengo una o dos cosas pendientes que decirle" pensó Harry con molestia, mientras abría la carta para leerla en voz alta.

"_Ya pueden ir al Callejón Diagon. Ayudarán ahí durante una hora acompañados por Charlie y luego vendrán DIRECTAMENTE hacia San Mungo. Aquí les informaremos sobre su regreso a Hogwarts este año y las nuevas reglas de seguridad que deberán acatar, aparte de información general. Les repito: Desde el Callejón Diagon vendrán DIRECTAMENTE hacia San Mungo, nada de atajos ni paradas en otros lugares, creo haber sido suficientemente clara. Sería muy bueno que no los vieran, intenten ser casi INVISIBLES. M.M"_

-Bueno... Si es que quería ser poco evidente, no lo logró... –comentó Harry al ver el tamaño de las palabras "directamente" e "invisibles"- Cualquiera podría entender esto.

-La verdad, no. No dice a quien va dirigida, aunque lo supieran no mucha gente sabe lo de tu capa invisible...

-De hecho lo saben todos los mortífagos, Snape incluso ha usado la capa –le recordó Harry con asco.

-Oh, lo había olvidado... De acuerdo, esto ha sido lo menos disimulado que he visto en mi vida.

-Harry, –llamó Charlie con un tono más serio de lo habitual- pásame la carta.

Harry se la entregó, expectante. Después de un rato, en el que Charlie examinó la carta minuciosamente, anunció:

-Sí, es de McGonagall. Pensé que podía ser una trampa, o algo así... De acuerdo, todo lo que queda es que salgamos de aquí, apúrense.

**¡Lo sé, sé que fue poco en comparación con el tiempo de espera, sé que querían más acción! No sé cómo pedirles más disculpas, sólo que pondré mi máximo esfuerzo para seguir con esto y no decepcionarlos ni perderlos. Pero si me demoré fue porque jamás les entregaría un capítulo que no me convenciera completamente. Nos vemos en el sgte chapter!**

**Pd: Intenten pasar por The Half Blood Prince.**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	11. Por sí mismo

**¡Disculpen que haya pasado tanto tiempo! Estuve haciendo mil proyectos distintos, entre poesía, concursos literarios e historias nuevas que estoy preparando. No puedo ofrecerles nada más que este capítulo como mi mayor disculpa, el más largo que hasta ahora haya escrito (es casi el doble que el anterior) y también el que, según creo, está mejor redactado y preparado. De verdad no me he olvidado de ustedes, les tengo cariño y también a esta historia que me hizo comenzar a dedicarme a escribir. Gracias a trini-la-blake, Pedro I, aego, Aranel-Riddle y TachiFk. Me hacen seguir escribiendo, esto va por ustedes.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo sólo hago esto por gusto y sin ningún fin de lucro. Y por supuesto, no soy J.K Rowling.**

Harry Potter y las Almas del Heredero, capítulo 11

"Por sí mismo"

Subieron en tropel por las destartaladas escaleras, corriendo ansiosos. Tras días y días de estar en La Madriguera por obligación, la idea de salir, volver al callejón Diagon y ayudar en lo que fuera posible parecía mejor que nunca, aún cuando lo más probable es que la mayoría de las reparaciones graves ya estuvieran completas.

Harry entró a su pieza y se abalanzó sobre su baúl para buscar la capa invisible, impaciente como nunca en esos días. Por más que revolvía y sacaba cosas no la podía encontrar, y en el nerviosismo y el apuro, botó la jaula de Hedwig al suelo accidentalmente, esparciendo por la habitación un montón de plumas y una rata a medio comer, todo eso acompañado de un estrépito metálico. Soltó un improperio y suspiró.

-Esa torpeza fue digna de Ron, Harry –dijo la voz divertida de Ginny, que entraba en la habitación, a sus espaldas- Déjame ayudarte¿sí?

-Gracias, Ginny –le contestó, agradecido y avergonzado a la vez por su torpeza, y sabiendo que se había puesto bastante rojo- Estoy un poco impaciente por salir de aquí. No es que tenga nada en contra de estar en La Madriguera, pero...

-Te entiendo. Estos días se me han hecho eternos a mí también.

Mientras la pelirroja levantaba la jaula en silencio y limpiaba la habitación con un simple _"Fregotego!",_ Harry dio vuelta su baúl con desesperación, ignorando el nuevo desorden que acababa de crear. La capa invisible finalmente se deslizó por sus dedos, tal como había hecho tantas otras veces. De improviso recordó algo que había querido preguntarle a Ginny desde hace días, pero no lo había hecho porque no habían tenido ocasión de estar solos.

-Ginny... ¿Por qué estabas enojada conmigo el día que discutí con Charlie? –preguntó Harry, bajando un poco la voz, aunque en un tono de simple comentario casual.

-No estaba enojada –respondió la chica, repentinamente cortante, evitando el tema.

-Vi tu cara, no me digas eso. Se notaba, y no entiendo por qué conmigo –insistió Harry, sin entender el repentino cambio de ánimo de la pelirroja.

Ginny se volteó, seria, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, al tiempo que suspiraba.

-¿No es obvio? Ya te lo he repetido muchas veces y sigues sin recordarlo. Cada vez que alguien intenta protegerte, te enojas y nos tratas como si lo hiciéramos para fastidiarte. Mi hermano estaba cansado e igual que preocupado que tú, pero siempre estás pensando en ti, en lo que tú sientes, en lo que tú quieres hacer. Eso fue lo que me molestó.

-No pueden protegerme toda la vida, Ginny, yo también te lo he explicado muchas veces. Además lo dices como si fuera un capricho mío¡No lo hago por mí, lo hago por todos, por nosotros! –repitió Harry con cansancio.

-¡Lo haces por ti, porque no es tu momento aún! Tienes que enfrentarte con Voldemort cuando estés preparado, no en medio de una batalla campal entre gigantes, dementores, mortífagos y aurores, de la que seguramente saldrás en mil pedazos. Pero, como siempre, descargaste tu rabia con la primera persona que se te cruzó por delante, que en este caso fue Charlie. Pero otras veces soy yo, otras Hermione, otras Ron, y así.

-¡Sé que puedo ayudar, Ginny!

-También lo sé, pero el bien mayor que puedes hacer es esperar hasta que puedas enfrentarte a Voldemort en una sola pieza¿no?! –Ginny le dio la espalda, temblando levemente, en silencio- Harry, por favor no me hagas sentir todos los días que puedo perderte. No tan pronto...

-Pareces más una madre que mi novia... De hecho eres igual a McGonagall hablando- Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry la atajó- ¿Sabes algo? Ya entiendo porqué al final estaré en esto solo: con ustedes amarrándome a lugares seguros, nuncá podré hacer nada útil –le espetó Harry con repentina y fulminante irritación, por primera vez harto del sentimentalismo.

-¡Madura! –le replicó Ginny enojada y dolida.

-Eso intento, pero siempre están ustedes para "cuidarme"¿verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta y bastante irritado, Harry salió de la habitación dando un portazo no menor, dejando a una Weasley desconcertada y furiosa en ella.

Retorcía y apretaba con furia la capa en sus manos... Que irritante era la aprensión de los demás. Y ahora además había discutido con Ginny... _"Lo único que falta es que Ron me tome de la mano para que no me escape, o algo así"_, pensó Harry con irónica amargura. Bajó los escalones dando grandes zancadas y haciendo crujir estrepitosamente la vieja madera, con cara de haber perdido toda tolerancia a las opiniones ajenas. Su estado de ánimo fue captado enseguida por sus amigos apenas llegó al primer piso, pero no parecían muy dispuestos a preguntar, sobre todo por su expresión.

-¿Y Ginny? –soltó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ya baja –respondió Harry, sonando lo más indiferente posible.

En efecto, la pelirroja bajó casi al instante, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada o palabra. Con la cabeza alta, orgullosa e indiferente, se paró al lado del mayor de los Weasleys ahí presentes, lo más lejos posible de Harry.

Charlie los miró a ambos con curiosidad, al igual que Ron y Hermione, pero al ver que mutuamente se daban la espalda, se encogió de hombros y anunció:

-Bien, nos vamos. Harry¿tienes la capa invisible?

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? –saltó Harry agresivamente.

-McGonagall nos lo dijo a todos –contestó el Weasley con simpleza.

A Harry le irritó aún más que McGonagall comenzara a divulgar por ahí que tenía una capa invisible. Con los miembros de la Orden sabiendo de la capa, ésta le servía mucho menos, ya que todos estarían más atentos a alguna de sus desapariciones.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, –lo interrumpió Charlie, captando su expresión- pero incluso aunque no nos hubiera dicho nada, lo habría deducido yo mismo con la carta que mandó, asique no le des muchas vueltas. Ahora bien, nos apareceremos en el Caldero Chorreante. Necesito que por lo menos tú, Harry, estés con la capa invisible puesta en todo momento, no pueden verte bajo ninguna circunstancia¿entendido?

Harry se limitó a asentir, con su anterior ánimo e impaciencia completamente desvanecidos. Ya la idea de salir no era tan interesante, estaba ocupado pensando en el sermón de Ginny...

-Uno, dos...¡TRES!

Nuevamente la desagradable sensación de la desaparición le recorrió el cuerpo por sorpresa, pero teniendo la cabeza tan llena de pensamientos desagradables e irritaciones contra todos, Harry no prestó atención a la ahora, insignificante y desagradable sensación; limitándose a cerrar los ojos y esperar que pasara. El problema fue que, apenas sintió sus pies nuevamente sobre la superficie firme, comprendió que algo estaba mal, ya que no sólo no había prestado atención a la sensación, sino que también había olvidado concentrarse en la Aparición.

El silencio que reinaba en donde quiera que estuviera parado fue lo primero que le hizo saber que no se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante precisamente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se sintió más molesto que en toda la mañana al identificar el lugar en donde estaba. En medio del silencio, el abandono y el frío de la mañana, el viejo y desgastado letrero frente a él dejaba leer claramente su inscripción: Callejón Knockturn. Exactamente al lado de éste, otro letrero, más actual, grande y visible que el anterior, decía lo siguiente:

"_Por orden del honorable Ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, el llamado Callejón Knockturn se encuentra clausurado indefinidamente, por motivo de sospecha de colaboración con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y sus seguidores, los Mortífagos; quienes están acusados de asesinato, uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, disturbios públicos y fuga de Azkaban, entre otros atroces cargos. Por ello, quedan prohibidas todo tipo de transacciones comerciales, alojamiento, almacenamiento de bienes y/o permanencia en todo recinto que se encuentre dentro del ya mencionado callejón. Quienes sean sorprendidos intentando entrar al Callejón, o infringiendo cualquiera de las antes mencionadas prohibiciones, será enviado directamente a Azkaban. Esta clausura se ajusta el decreto nº32 de Defensa, Prevención y Ofensiva contra las Amenazas para el Mundo Mágico._

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de la Magia"_

Harry soltó una maldición por lo bajo, reprendiéndose por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber terminado en aquel lugar. Ya era la segunda vez en su vida que terminaba en ese desagrable callejón, ambas veces por culpa suya, y cada vez que aparecía ahí, era en tiempos más peligrosos. ¿Qué pasaría si los aurores (que no fueran de la Orden, claro está) lo encontraran husmeando por ahí?.¿Tendría que hablar con Scrimgeour, o peor aún, pasar un pequeño período en Azkaban?.¿Si encontraba mortífagos y...?

Con un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar en estas posibilidades, hechó a correr hacia la salida del callejón por las desoladas y silenciosas calles empedradas, haciendo resonar el eco de sus pasos involuntariamente. El sonido que emitían le ponía los nervios de punta, y a cada momento le parecía que podría salirle al paso un auror, o peor, un Mortífago. Estaba por alcanzar la salida, cuando recordó que estaba con la capa invisible puesta. Este pensamiento lo reconfortó un poco, y, sin saber porqué, aminoró el paso hasta quedar parado frente a una vitrina, aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Intentó ver, con dificultad debido al polvo, si es que alguna parte de su cuerpo se reflejaba en el vidrio, pero comprobó, con gran alivio, que no era así. Soltó un suspiro.

Nuevamente se encaminó a la, ahora, cercana salida, pero un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente, una idea fugaz pero muy fuerte. Dejó de caminar y observó la salida del callejón, dudoso.

¿Realmente Scrimgeour lo mandaría a Azkaban si lo encontraran en el callejón? Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, lo veía prácticamente imposible; después de todo, él era el que subía la moral de la comunidad mágica, y Rufus Scrimgeour claramente se beneficiaba de eso. ¿Podría él, Harry, sacar alguna utilidad a su status de "El Elegido", después de todos los problemas que le había causado anteriormente?

Por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que Charlie y los demás tenían que estar buscándolo con desesperación en El Caldero Chorreante. Por un momento casi pudo ver la cara de pánico Charlie al darse cuenta de que no estaba con él, y probablemente hubiera regresado para decirle que estaba bien, de no haber sido porque en ese momento, recordó a Ginny.

Frunció el ceño, sólo con recordar sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro en la reciente pelea. Pensándolo bien, no quería verla en ese momento, no con los recuerdos de la discusión aún tan frescos, y tantos comentarios hirientes que seguramente se le escaparían de un momento a otro. No, no iría con ellos, por lo menos hasta que se calmara y pudiera pensar con más claridad sobre las palabras que le había soltado la pelirroja esa mañana. Además, tal vez así podría aprovechar de demostrarle a Ginny que él sí podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Ya fuera como una forma de rebelarse a los demás o de probarse a sí mismo, Harry se quitó la capa invisible lo más rápido que pudo en un acto bastante inconsciente y estúpido, y dio la media vuelta, para volver a adentrarse al corazón del callejón Knockturn. Sabía perfectamente a dónde iría, y sólo cruzaba los dedos para que todo saliera bien. Tenía que salir bien.

Con paso rápido, caminó por las angostas y oscuras callejuelas, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos y también, debido al nerviosismo y la excitación, de su propio corazón. No recordaba su última excursión de este tipo sin sus amigos, a excepción de la que había llevado a cabo el año pasado a la cabaña de Hagrid, para sonsacarle a Slughorn el recuerdo de los horcruxes. Sólo había una leve diferencia: esa vez había contado con la suerte que le otorgaba la Felix Felicis, y ahora, sólo tenía por arma su ingenio y su fugaz inspiración, que esperaba no perder demasiado pronto, por su propia seguridad.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a concentrarse en el ambiente que reinaba en el lugar. Niebla, bruma, oscuridad, frío, silencio, desolación... Eso, sumado al lúgubre aspecto de cualquier tienda que hubiera por ahí. Unas cuantas con vidrios trizados o rotos, cubiertas por una fina y reciente capa de polvo, que denotaban el abandono absoluto. Harry pensó, no sin un dejo de culpa y miedo, que no podría haber elegido un lugar más peligroso para caminar.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

Harry pegó un salto, sorprendido y asustado por la atronadora y amenazante voz proveniente de la vuelta de la esquina. Sintió un escalofrío y se preguntó por un momento si no sería mejor dar la media vuelta y echar a correr, pero nuevamente el recuerdo de Ginny lo hizo avanzar, como movido por un orgullo insensato, rayando en lo estúpidamente infantil. Sintiendo cómo las piernas le tiritaban levemente, y cómo su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, dió la vuelta en la esquina de la cual había salido la voz, con la mano en el bolsillo, sujetando firmemente la varita.

Ahí, vigilando la entrada de la desgastada Borgin y Burkes, estaban dos aurores a los cuales creía haber visto anteriormente, pero que con toda seguridad no estaban en la Orden. Los dos con túnicas de color rojo pálido, lo apuntaban decididamente con sus varitas.

A pesar de lo intimidantes que se veían los dos magos, Harry siguió avanzando con fingida calma y tranquilidad (mucha más de la que sentía en realidad). Uno de los aurores, que era alto y rubio, quedó con expresión perpleja por unos instantes, al ver que un adolescente cabizbajo se le acercaba con toda calma por el callejón, a pesar de la amenaza de Azkabán. Lo que lo sacó de su aturdimiento fue la atronadora voz de su acompañante:

-¡Ni un paso más! Irás directo a Azkaban por en...

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando Harry levantó la cabeza y se corrió la chasquilla, dejando ver su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Dejó de caminar y se paró en frente del auror, con aire decidido y bastante desafiante.

-Necesito entrar a Borgin y Burkes –declaró con simpleza.

El auror rubio, que ya había superado su impresión, lo miró con incredulidad y un poco de desprecio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que entrarás?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me lo impedirás? –espetó Harry con desfachatez.

El otro auror, enojado, tomó al chico del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo unos centímetros del piso.

-Mira, Potter... Puede que todo el mundo se crea ese cuento de "El Elegido", pero nosotros sabemos perfectamente que no eres más que un truco publicitario para darles esa falsa sensación de seguridad a los que creen que nosotros no podemos con el Innombrable.

-Nunca han podido con él ¿o si? –soltó Harry burlonamente, aunque en realidad comenzaba a sentir que su plan no estaba funcionando como había esperado, y que tampoco podría mantener su papel de héroe arrogante por mucho más tiempo- Además, si no le tienes miedo¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? Se llama Voldemort¿sabes?

El auror se estremeció, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Puede que no hayamos podido vencer al Innombrable... Pero sí podemos mandarte directo a Azkaban por entrar aquí...

-Jaja, no me digas... ¿Y cómo le vas a explicar a la comunidad mágica que metiste en prisión a "El Elegido"? Ahora suéltame.

El auror pareció a punto de perder el control, pero su compañero intervino:

-Déjalo, Nichols... –dijo con simpleza. Algo en la mirada calculadora del auror hizo que Harry sintiera un escalofrío en su espalda, y de inmediato bajó la vista para no darle oportunidad al mago de tener contacto visual.

-Potter tiene razón, después de todo... –prosiguió con malicia el auror- ¿Cómo podríamos enviarlo a Azkaban? Déjalo entrar a hechar un vistazo... De todas maneras no va a encontrar nada... ¿o si?

Al principio, el auror que tenía agarrado a Harry miró a su compañero con incredulidad, pero luego, ambos magos se dirigieron mutuamente miradas cómplices, acrecentando todavía más el temor de Harry. ¿Una trampa? O incluso¿Podría ser que no fueran aurores, sino que Mortífagos encubiertos? El temor lo fue invadiendo, y algo dentro de él le dijo lo estúpido que era por estar haciendo eso, pero ya era muy tarde para echar pie atrás.

El auror lo soltó y lo acercó a la puerta.

-Pasa, tienes 5 minutos –le ladró Nichols- Después te vas del Callejón.

Los aurores se hicieron a un lado, dejando libre la entrada a Borgin y Burkes.

Sin hacer notar su nerviosismo, tomó la manilla de la puerta con falsa decisión y la abrió, al tiempo que ésta crujía escandalosamente en medio del tenso silencio reinante.

Tras atravesar el umbral, casi pudo oler el abandono del local. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que nadie había entrado al lugar en años, a pesar de que sólo llevaba unos cuantos meses cerrado. Recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, logró divisar los estantes donde antes habían estado la Mano de la Gloria, el collar maldito y otros artefactos, aunque ahora eran simples repisas completamente vacías y empolvadas. El lugar en donde debería haber estado el armario evanescente, era un simple rincón oscuro y lúgubre, con varias telarañas de por medio. La visión era desalentadora.

Dio unos pocos pasos al interior y de inmediato se levantó una nube de polvo, que le hizo arder los ojos. La espesa capa de suciedad acumulada en el suelo amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos, cosa que Harry agradecía, porque cualquier tipo de eco no habría hecho más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

"Piensa, piensa... ¿Dónde habrías escondido un Horcrux?"

A pesar de que sabía de antemano que Borgin y Burkes estaba clausurado, había esperado encontrar al menos un par de cosas que mover o sacar, un mueble que tapara una rendija, una puerta, lo que fuera. Por el contrario, lo único que podía encontrar en la tienda era polvo, aire, repisas vacías y telarañas.

Se sintió decepcionado por el panorama, pero aún así decidió inspeccionar un poco más, en busca de un "lo que sea" que se negaba a aparecer. Tras largo rato de pasearse por el lugar, decidió aventurarse en la trastienda.

Tampoco tuvo mejores resultados. Al igual que el otro lado de la tienda, estaba completamente vacía y llena de polvo. Comenzó a ahogarse y a lagrimear, ya que sus constantes idas y venidas por la tienda habían levantado más polvo del esperado, llegando a su cara.

Mientras tosía, sintió como alguien sorpresivamente lo agarraba por la espalda. Se sobresaltó e inspiró más polvo del que hubiera querido. Quienquiera que fuera, lo sacó de la tienda tomándolo por el cuello con tanta fuerza que Harry sintió cómo unos cuantos pelos de su nuca se desprendían y quedaban en esa mano.

Una vez afuera, a Harry le tomó unos cuantos minutos recuperar el aliento y secar las lágrimas producidas por el ardor. Aspiró el aire fresco. Para cuando levantó la cara, el rostro burlón de Nichols fue lo primero que vio.

-¿Te fue bien en tu inspección, Potter...?.¿O tal vez necesitas que antes de inspeccionar cualquier lugar te lo limpiemos? Digo, para que no mueras ahogado en el intento con el simple polvo...

Harry le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio con sus ojos verdes.

-La próxima vez lo limpiaré con tu cara, Nichols, gracias por el ofrecimiento –murmuró con insolencia.

-Ustedes dos, cállense –soltó el otro auror, al ver que su colega iba a perder el control.

-¡Stoker, este estúpido cree que puede llegar y...!

-¿Y tú le prestas atención? –Nichols cerró la boca y fulminó a Harry con la mirada, pero este no pudo evitar notar que, casi imperceptiblemente, una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del auror. Algo que él no sabía.

-¡Y ahora, Potter, muévete, se acabó tu tiempo! Si te vuelvo a ver en el callejón, te juro que te meteré en Azkaban aunque me amenaze toda la comunidad mágica –ladró Stoker, también con una leve sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, como si ocultara algo.

Harry se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, todavía nervioso y confuso por las sonrisas burlonas de los aurores, pero antes de doblar en la esquina no pudo evitar querer quedarse con la última palabra:

-Lo intentarás, Stoker, lo intentarás...

Le pareció ver que los aurores se habían guiñado el ojo, pero antes de que los irritados aurores pudieran responderle o cambiar de opinión acerca de dejarlo ir, dobló en la esquina y se alejó a paso firme.

Mientras caminaba, Harry no lograba decidir si estaba satisfecho o muy decepcionado. Por un lado, se había probado a sí mismo que podía hacer cosas por sí solo, cosas más arriesgadas y útiles. Cosas que sin su título de "elegido" no hubiera conseguido. En parte tenía que agradecerle a El Profeta toda la publicidad que le habían hecho en el último tiempo, a pedido de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Por otro lado, no había encontrado nada en Borgin y Burkes aparte de polvo, y esto le recordó la dificultad de su misión. Ni un sólo indicio o pista sobre el horcrux, seguía igual que siempre, sin avance. Pero su reciente osadía para desafiar a los aurores le había hecho tomar confianza, y se repitió a sí mismo que Dumbledore no le habría dejado esta misión a él si es que no fuera capaz de realizarla, aunque sus amigos siempre...

Sus amigos. Recordó que no tenían idea de donde estaba, que seguían a cargo de Charlie y que se suponía que debía estar en el Caldero Chorreante. Miró alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, se pusó la capa lo más rápido que pudo y, sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a correr frenéticamente en dirección al local.

Correr a lo largo de las calles y vitrinas vacías hasta la salida del callejón Knockturn le pareció eterno. Y fue entonces que recordó que podía aparecerse. Solía olvidarlo cuando estaba nervioso. Una vez afuera, se concentró fuertemente en su destino para evitar nuevos inconvenientes y desapareció.

Apareció en medio de un gran revuelo dentro de El Caldero Chorreante. De pie en medio de las mesas, Ron abrazaba a Hermione, los dos completamente pálidos y con cara de profunda preocupación. El lugar estaba lleno de miembros de la Orden que se abalanzaban sobre Charlie Weasley, quien estaba más pálido que nadie.

-¿CÓMO QUE HARRY NO LLEGÓ? –vociferaba Horace Slughorn a todo pulmón- ¡Ese chico no puede perderse, Weasley!

-¿Y SI LE PASÓ ALGO GRAVE? –preguntó una voz angustiada. Harry sonrió triunfalmente al ver que era Ginny, pero aún no atinó a hablar.

Charlie, pálido y alterado, tartamudeaba y se atragantaba tratando de dar explicaciones, respuestas y excusas a toda la turba enfurecida.

-Yo... N-nos aparecimos... No... E-e-él...

-Déjalo, Horace –se oyó una voz más atrás, que hizo que la estancia quedara en silencio- Potter acaba de llegar, y de seguro más tarde podrá explicar porqué no llegó directamente. Ahora todos vuelvan a sus puestos de vigilancia, dejamos mucho sin proteger.

Desde un rincón de la estancia, Alastor Moody miraba fijamente en dirección a Harry, ignorando la mirada de incomprensión del resto de los miembros de la Orden, que no podían ver nada. Charlie no sabía si llorar de alivio o empezar a buscar a Harry para matarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.¿Dónde está, Moody? –preguntó el profesor Slughorn irritado, mirando debajo de las mesas, como si pensara que Harry se había escondido para gastarles una broma.

-Lo sé porque lo veo, aunque no es asunto suyo dónde está en este momento. Debería volver a su puesto de vigilancia, Slughorn.

El profesor se irguió todo lo que pudo intentando imponerse, ante la mirada curiosa de los miembros de la Orden. Pero la tarea resultaba difícil, ya que Horace Slughorn era un hombre más ancho que alto, contrastante con el aspecto seguro y autoritario de Moody.

-Cómo pierden el respeto los alumnos cuando uno ya no es su profesor... ¡Antes nunca te hubieras dirigido a mí en ese tono, Moody!

Ojoloco miró hacia el techo como pidiendo paciencia, como si ese sermón se lo hubieran repetido cientos de veces.

-Cierto, pero antes usted era mi profesor y ahora no. Y si no le importa, le repito que vuelva a su lugar de vigilancia. Se los repito _a todos _–aclaró el auror, perdiendo la paciencia y dirigiéndose a los curiosos.

Mientras los demás salían en tropel, Slughorn hizo un último intento:

-Por Dios, Alastor... No puedes perderme el respeto de esa manera, aunque admito que muchos alumnos míos lo hicieron, Lestrange, Snape...

-Si vuelve a compararme con esa escoria –advirtió Moody con enojo- olvidaré por completo que fue mi profesor y no respondo de mis actos en ese caso. Váyase –concluyó amenazante.

Horace se dio la vuelta haciéndose el ofendido y salió sin ninguna palabra tras el resto de los miembros, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza. Harry se alegró de no tener que haber hablado con el profesor de pociones.

Ahora sólo quedaban Moody, Charlie, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, además del propio Harry.

-¿Y bien, Potter...? –preguntó Moody en un tono muy inquietante.

Harry tragó saliva y se quitó la capa. Su sentimiento de autosuficiencia había desaparecido por completo al ver los rostros de Ojoloco y Charlie. En un segundo tomó conciencia de su inconsciente estupidez; podrían haberlo matado, y bajo la responsabilidad de Charlie, para empeorar la situación.Ginny trató de disimular un suspiro de alivio al verlo aparecer y recuperó la expresión indiferente que había adoptado en la Madriguera. De estar en otra situación, Harry se hubiera reído de lo orgullosa que era. Pero no ahora.

-Yo... Aparecí en otro lado... No me concentré en el destino de la aparición y...

-¿Por qué no? –torció bruscamente Moody.

-Me distraje... –miró a Ginny, quien esquivó su mirada- pensando en otras cosas...

-¿TE DISTRAJISTE? –bramó Moody, incrédulo e irritado- ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE PODRÍAS HABER APARECIDO EN CUALQUIER LUGAR PELIGROSO Y SIN PROTECCIÓN?

-¡Lo sé, y lo siento! –trató de excusarse Harry- No volverá a pasar.

-¡Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar!

Un silencio grave se apoderó de la habitación.

-¿Dónde apareciste, Harry? –preguntó Charlie, de pronto.

Harry se tensó. ¿Debía decirles la verdad? El que supieran que había estado en el Callejón Knockturn, que se había dejado ver por aurores y que había entrado en Borgin y Burkes, todo eso sin desconfiar demasiado de su suerte...

-Harry, responde...

Era Ginny, quien por primera vez se dirigía a Harry desde que había aparecido. Todos lo miraban, expectantes.

-En el Valle de Godric –mintió con seguridad y simpleza, mientras agachaba la cabeza dando la imagen de un chico arrepentido, pero también para no dirigir la mirada a nadie, sabiendo que sólo eso lo podía delatar.

Después de un momento de silencio, levantó la cara para mirar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Moody parecía levemente desconcertado, al igual que Charlie, pero Harry creyó ver, casi imperceptible con la tenue luz del lugar, un atisbo de comprensión en los ojos del severo auror, por lo menos en el natural. Sus amigos sólo lo miraban entre asombrados y dudosos. Se sintió incómodo con la mentira.

-¿Por qué no apareciste aquí inmediatamente después? –atacó de nuevo Moody, escéptico- Pasó media hora desde que los demás llegaron.

¡Media hora! Harry había perdido la noción del tiempo durante su pequeña aventura.

-Yo... me quedé pensando... Vi una foto en mi casa... y perdí la noción del tiempo... No sé cómo pasó tanto tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta... –volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el piso. Daba la impresión de ser un niño que había recordado su pasado doloroso y estaba muy shockeado. Harry se sorprendió de su propia habilidad de mentir descaradamente. Pero no sabía si eso bastaba para convencer a Moody, y mucho menos si de verdad valía la pena callarse la verdad.

-No es una excusa, Potter... –comenzó Moody lentamente, otra vez con su expresión severa. Su rostro era inescrutable, y Harry fue incapaz de saber si le creía o no.

-No me estoy excusando –lo corrigió Harry con rapidez- Sólo les estoy respondiendo lo que me preguntaron.

Otro silencio.

-Ya es tarde –decidió Moody para terminar la conversación- Volveremos a hablar de este tema después, ahora tienen que irse. Y Potter, no vuelvas a "distraerte".

Con esas palabras, Moody se volteó y le dirigió unos cuantos susurros secos a Charlie, mientras que el pelirrojo asentía. Luego dio por terminado el encuentro y, dirigiéndole una última mirada penetrante a Harry (que lo hizo sentir culpable y nervioso), desapareció, dejándolos solos en el lugar.

-Ya síganme... –dijo Charlie con leve desgano- Potter, vuelve a ponerte la capa.

Harry levantó la cabeza, asombrado. Charlie nunca lo había llamado por su apellido, y eso le dolió, porque sabía que era una forma de manifestarle su enojo. Se puso la capa invisible y salió afuera rápidamente junto con los demás, sin mirar a nadie, intentando ignorar las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos.

Recién ahora se comenzó a fijar en el pobre aspecto que presentaba el Callejón Diagon mientras caminaba. Si bien ya antes había notado las vitrinas vacías, mientras corría no se había detenido a mirar los pequeños restos de escombros en sus calles, las grietas en muchas paredes, el descolorido reinante, los vidrios rotos, los carteles en las murallas de magos y brujas desaparecidos en el ataque, los múltiples decretos del Ministerio, el silencio y el vacío, la falta de gente... Era como respirar tristeza.

-Muy bien... –comenzó Charlie, interrumpiendo las observaciones mentales de Harry- Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo. Me eximieron de varias responsabilidades del día al saberse que Harry no estaba, así es que lo que haremos será ayudar a Fred y George. Es lo que nos queda.

-¿A Fred y George? –preguntó atónito Ron- ¿Nuestro aporte a la Orden del Fénix será ayudar a vender Pigmy Puffs y estupideces así? No puedo creerlo.

-¿Vender? –siguió Hermione- Me da lo mismo tener que vender estupideces si le sirve de algo a la Orden, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría a comprar chicles sangranarices y Pigmy Puffs a un callejón destruido y amenazado por los mortífagos?

Ginny y Harry no dijeron nada, pero estaban plenamente de acuerdo, asique se limitaron a asentir enérgicamente.

-Lo entenderán cuando lleguemos allá, no estoy para darles explicaciones. Además, si vamos ahora mismo a San Mungo, todos tendremos que lidiar con una McGonagall en pleno ataque de histeria y enojo. Y no creo que quieran eso...

Sin decir más, Charlie Weasley comenzó a caminar a paso firme, haciendo que los demás tuvieran que trotar para seguirlo. El último argumento los había convencido.

Ya que nadie tenía nada interesante para decir, caminaron (es decir, trotaron) en silencio tenso. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir un murmullo, que aumentaba conforme e acercaban a su destino.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny, deteniéndose.

Los demás pararon para escuchar. Mientras más se acercaban, más evidente se hacía el ruido.

-Es en la tienda. Avanzen –los apresuró Charlie sin más explicación, señalando la esquina.

Al doblar en ella, entendieron el por qué del ruido. Quedaron con la boca abierta.

Montones de magos y brujas de todas las edades se empujaban frenéticamente para intentar entrar en los Sortilegios Weasley en medio de un griterío, y aquellos que salían de la tienda, llevaban como mínimo tres grandes y pesadas bolsas de compras.

Harry estaba atónito. No sólo por la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, sino que también por el contraste de la tienda de los gemelos con el resto de los locales. A diferencia del resto del callejón, las vitrinas estaban rebosantes de objetos, en perfecto estado, relucientes. No había ninguna grieta en las paredes de la tienda, la pintura casi parecía nueva, y en lugar de carteles con decretos ministeriales, habían lienzos publicitando la ropa con hechizos escudo. Esto, sumado a la cantidad de voces que se mezclaban en el griterío de la entrada, parecía devolverle un tanto de su antigua vitalidad al callejón.

-¿Pero qué...?! –saltó asombrado y confundido Ron, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Recuerdan que la mañana siguiente al ataque les dije que los gemelos habían venido a ver la cantidad de daños en la tienda? –preguntó Charlie comenzando a esbozar la primera sonrisa del día- Pues bien, resulta que durante el ataque hubo un grupo de mortífagos que vino especialmente a atacar la tienda, supongo que porque son Weasley, o para vengarse por lo de Lord Kakadura, o cosas así...

Casi todos rieron al recordar el cartel y la expresión de la Sra. Weasley al verlo, excepto Hermione.

-¡Fue muy arriesgado! La Sra. Weasley tenía razón, los provocaron y podrían haber...

-Cálmate, Hermione, déjame terminar... –la interrumpió Charlie- El punto es que vinieron a atacar la tienda, pero no contaban con que los gemelos la tenían bien protegida. Ya saben, los hechizos que le hechan a sus ropas escudos, pero mejorados y en casi toda la fachada. La mayoría de los ataques rebotaron contra los mismos mortífagos y los aturdieron. El Ministerio estaba encantado. Y como se corrió la voz de que los gemelos Weasley tenían "poderosas ropas anti-hechizos tenebrosos" (ya saben, como siempre exagera El Profeta), desde ese día están recibiendo enormes masas de gente como las que ven ahora. Todos quieren tener sus ropas-escudo, hacen cola desde la madrugada, se pelean, se gritan, se desesperan si no la compran. Además hay pedidos descomunales del Ministerio –terminó Charlie con orgullo.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Esto es genial! –soltó Ginny al fin con emoción.

-Sí, sí... ¿Pero no creen que deberíamos entrar a ayudarlos en vez de estar aquí parados hablando? –comentó Hermione un tanto preocupada, ya que ahora un mago menudo y gordo se abalanzaba sobre otro para quitarle una túnica-escudo que acababa de comprar. Al final, el gordo logró rasgar la túnica y llevarse una manga, mientras el otro salía corriendo para perseguirlo.

-Sí, tienes razón... Esto es una locura... Espero que estos salvajes no se hayan llevado a Fred y George a pedazos... –se preocupó Ron.

Tardaron 10 minutos en entrar a la tienda, ya que antes tuvieron que superar a toda la masa de gente que se agolpaba por entrar. Para Harry fue toda una odisea, ya que estaba con la capa invisible puesta, por lo que la gente lo empujaba, lo apretaba y más de uno chocó con él. En una ocasión empujó a un tipo con cara de pocos amigos, y este le propinó un codazo al hombre que tenía más próximo pensando que había sido él. La mayoría de las personas no los querían dejar pasar porque pensaban que querían ganar puestos en la fila y alegaban estruendosamente, por lo que Charlie tuvo que gritarles para hacerse oír y dejar en claro que ellos venían a ayudar a atender en la tienda y no a robar lugares. Así y todo, una señora esquelética y nariguda no les creyó y se lanzó sobre Ginny, tirándole el pelo para impedirle el paso, a lo que la pelirroja se desesperó y contraatacó estampándole un puñetazo en su prominente nariz huesuda. Todos la miraron impresionados.

-Ella empezó –se defendió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara inocente, al tiempo que se abría paso hacia la entrada de la tienda, en medio de las miradas curiosas de todos los clientes.

-Ya ven, –les advirtió Charlie, mirando anonadado a la vieja que chillaba desde el suelo lo desastrosa que había quedado su nariz- nunca hagan enojar a una Weasley.

Acto seguido, les abrió la puerta para que entraran.

-La verdad, yo no le veo diferencia a su nariz de antes con la de ahora... –comentó Ron en voz baja, haciendo que Harry riera y Hermione se escandalizara.

La situación adentro de los "Sortilegios Weasley" era un caos. Fred y George figuraban parados sobre el mostrador, pidiendo calma, orden y paciencia.

-¡Al fin llegan! –les gritó Fred con alivio al verlos, por encima de la masa de gente.

-Un minuto más... –siguió George.

-Y nos matan –terminaron juntos.

-¿Cómo los ayudamos?

-Vayan a buscar ropas-escudo a la trastienda y véndanlas afuera, en la fila. Las capas a 10 Galleons, los gorros a 6. ¡Y apúrense, la gente se está volviendo loca! –agregó Fred mientras intentaba liberarse de un hombre que le tiraba el borde del pantalón para que lo atendiera.

Corriendo, los 5 se adentraron en la trastienda. Montañas de ropas-escudo estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

-Vaya, veo que han tenido mucho trabajo –comentó Ginny asombrada- Mamá estaría orgullosa.

Cada uno tomó un montón de ropa que les llegaba hasta la barbilla y se dirigieron afuera. Antes de que pudiera salir de la trastienda, Charlie tomó a Harry por el hombro.

-A la gente le sorprenderá mucho ver un montón de ropa vendiéndose sola¿no crees?

Claro. La capa invisible. Harry comenzó a quitársela cuando el Weasley continuó:

-¿Estás loco? No puedes dejar que te vean, ya viste que están desesperados. Te partirán en pedazos y se los llevarán a sus casas de amuleto. Quédate aquí, no tardaremos –lo dijo amablemente, pero era una orden.

Demasiado cansado, enojado y desilusionado como para protestar, Harry se fue al fondo de la trastienda y se sentó en el suelo, sin siquiera mirar a Charlie mientras éste salía. Al menos ya había cumplido su cuota de aventura por el día. Además, pensándolo mejor, tal vez era bastante más cómodo estar en la bodega de los gemelos que encontrarse vendiendo capas a un montón de gente desesperada.

Mirando a su alrededor, mientras esperaba que los demás volvieran, descubrió una esquina en la cual estaban amontonadas varias cajas enormes, con etiquetas que decían "Ministerio de la Magia". Viendo el tamaño de las cajas y la cantidad que había en el montón, se convenció de que realmente los pedidos del Ministerio eran descomunales.

Durante un par de horas Fred y George entraron y salieron de la bodega a paso veloz, tomando montones de ropa-escudo y sacándola fuera para venderla. Las idas y venidas ya los hacían sudar y Harry se divertía el verlos tan apurados y responsables. Así, los descomunales montones de ropa se fueron achicando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

Mientras esperaba que los gemelos volvieran, un ruido que venía desde detrás de las cajas lo sacó de su contemplación. Casi imperceptible, pero indudablemente algo se movía tras ellas. Sacó su varita, al tiempo que se tensaba, listo para lo que fuera.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar _qué_ andaba ahí.

Sintió el sonido de unos pasos diminutos. Y acto seguido, un diminuto Pigmy Puff se asomó desde detrás de la caja.

Harry suspiró de alivio y se ruborizó. Pensar que se había asustado por un pequeño Pigmy Puff rosado era una vergüenza. "_Este es el gran Harry Potter que vencerá a Voldemort, aterrorizado por una bola rosada"._

-Ven acá –llamó.

Se entretuvo en la bodega con el Pigmy Puff por casi media hora más. Después de eso, los gemelos entraron en la bodega, seguidos por los demás.

-¿Harry? –soltó George soltando una carcajada burlona- Está bien que a Ginny le gusten los Pigmy Puffs, pero ¿a ti? –lo molestó, asombrado al encontrar a Harry jugando con esa bolita rosada.

Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Ey, George, es el que se nos había perdido. Gracias por encontrarlo Harry, pero me lo llevo –dijo Fred tomando el Pigmy Puff y guardándolo en una pequeña jaula.

-¿Y ustedes ya terminaron de vender todo? –preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema, ya que la sonrisa burlona de Ginny se le hacía insoportable para su orgullo.

-Sí, vieras todo lo que nos ha costado cerrar la tienda –relató Charlie- Si no hubiéramos amenazado con dejar de vender por el resto del mes y echarles a todos unas cuentas maldiciones, lo más probable es que hubieran roto las vitrinas para entrar y sacar lo que pudieran.

-Vengan, comamos algo –propuso Fred, dirigiéndose a una larga mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas de la bodega- Suficiente día laboral.

Cada uno de los chicos hizo aparecer una silla y se sentaron, exhaustos. Con un movimiento de varita, los gemelos hicieron aparecer unas cuantas galletas y tazas con té.

-¿Un té, hermanita? –preguntó George riendo, al ver que Ginny estaba colorada de agotación, casi echada sobre la silla.

-¿Ah? Sí, sí, gracias... –contestó la pelirroja aceptando la taza y dándole un sorbo sin muchas ganas.

-Y bueno –comenzó Harry con una sonrisa, desviando su vista de la despeinada pelirroja- ¿Qué piensan hacer con todo el dinero que han ganado con esto? Por lo que veo son unos exitosos sin remedio.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny les dedicaron miradas de curiosidad a los gemelos, esperando una respuesta.

-Es nuestro humilde aporte a la Orden –respondió George con simpleza, dándole un sorbo a su propio té.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron sin entender- ¿Para qué le sirve a la Orden todo este dineral?

-Sobornos, información, algunos cuantos objetos necesarios... En las guerras también se necesita dinero, Ron –explicó Charlie- A veces unos cuantos Galleons son más eficaces que un hechizo.

-Y por supuesto, al Orden puede venir y llevarse todas las ropas-escudo que necesite, eso es algo obvio –completó Fred.

-Así que ya ves, Hermione, todos nuestros experimentos en Hogwarts con los de primer año valieron la pena.

A regañadientes, la castaña se vio obligada a murmurar algo ininteligible, que los gemelos tomaron como una resignación.

-Y bien, cuéntennos¿A dónde van ahora?

-Pasaremos por San Mungo, visitaremos un rato a Kingsley y Bill, y luego ellos –indicó Charlie señalando a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny con el dedo- tendrán que ir a hablar con McGonagall.

-No sé si encuentres a Bill, creo que hoy lo daban de alta –le informó Fred.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Casi. Y, si es cierto, las sanadoras de San Mungo harán hoy mismo una fiesta. Fleur las estaba volviendo locas.

Soltaron una carcajada general.

-Supongo que aún queda algo de _Fleggrr_ en ella –comentó Ginny en medio de las risas.

-Supongo que sí, está en su esencia –concedió George con diversión- Cambiando de tema¿Ya saben cómo volverán a Hogwarts?

-No, aún no... De eso quiere hablarnos McGonagall en San Mungo –contó Ron.

-Sí, bueno, hablando de McGonagall... Ya se les comienza a hacer tarde... Ella y mamá se pondrán histéricas si no llegan puntuales, así es que yo les recomendaría que se fueran –aconsejó Fred.

-¿Nos están echando?

-Jaja, no, los estamos salvando de un sermón de mamá –corrigió George.

-Es una lástima, estas galletas están excelentes, pero tengo que admitir que tienes razón, tenemos que irnos –dijo Charlie, mirando con cariño la última galleta que quedaba- No me gustaría que responder ante nadie más de la Orden por hoy...

Harry se ruborizó, avergonzado.

-Bueno, nos vamos –ayudó Ron al captar la situación de su amigo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente- Nos vemos pronto, espero, si es que esos locos que les compran sus ropas no los matan primero.

-Eso espero hermanito, eso espero... De verdad me sorprende al grado de desesperación al que ha llegado todo esto. ¿Me van a creer que afuera había una pobre vieja a la que alguien le había reventado la nariz para entrar? Eso ya es ser un lunático peligroso y sin remedio.

Ginny se atragantó con su té.

**Les repito lo mismo de siempre, intentaré volver a publicar pronto, aunque ya han visto que no siempre se puede cumplir. ¡Espero volver a encontrarlos a todos en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta el sgte chapter,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


End file.
